Ask the OCs
by Doverstar
Summary: Here you can ask any question you want in the reviews to my Phineas and Ferb OCs, Cody, Autumn, Galan, Valia, Jayla, and Damien! Click for the rules.
1. Introduction and Rules

**(Author: Okay, guys, now this is kind of off-topic and unusual for an author to do, right? Especially a fanfic author. But here I have something fun for you guys to do! ****This is for all you OC fans, my Phineas and Ferb OC fans. Cody Bannister, Autumn Karmer, Galan Walker, Damien Diablo {although I doubt Damien will get many questions, maybe just hater comments! No cussing! :D} and Jayla Barnes. Then they'll answer your questions as best they can. All right? Ask them in the reviews of chapter 1-this page you're reading now. ^^ Bear in mind that there are rules.**

**1. No CUSSING or hidden cuss words. Okay? You know the ones. Don't do it. I refuse to allow it on my page.**

**2. Keep your inappropriate thoughts to yourself. Don't wanna hear anything about the birds and the bees. Cody doesn't. Autumn doesn't. Galan doesn't. Neither does Jayla or Damien. _I_ don't!** **And if you do ask, these questions won't be answered. M'kay? ^^**

**3. One question per character per chapter.**

**You might wanna favorite this story so you can get alerts. Why? Because, of course, this won't be a one-chapter-for-your-questions-thing! It will go on and on and on and on and on and on and on until I get sick of the questions (I probably won't) and Cody has to strangle me to stop making him answer. Okay? ^^ (My referring to them as living beings is all in good fun. Sadly, my OCs are not real. Just to let you know I'm not crazy.)**

**So I'll title the chapters as the date they'll be answered, and I'll try to have the OCs answer each one. Okay? Ready? I hope you love this! The questions will be answered weekly, probably every Monday or Friday. Otherwise I'd be spontaneous and answer them and post the answers whenever I want! ^^**

**Have fun and be nice! Let's do this thing!****)**

Cody fidgets on a bench in Danville's Park beside Autumn and glances at the large screen Phineas and Ferb built, the contraption that hovers in midair and displays the reviews page.

Cody: "We haven't gotten any reviews yet."

Autumn: "Patience, tough guy. They can only type so fast."

Galan: "Don't break your fingers, fan dudes."

Damien: "How does one break one's fingers while typing?"

Cody: "Ever heard of speed texting, Dull Diablo?"

Damien: "But this isn't speed texting."

Jayla: "Lighten up!"

**Come on, you guys, they're waaaaaaiting!**


	2. Answers: Apr 18th, 2012

**(AUTHOR: Your questions and the answers to your questions will be in bold, like this text you're reading now.)**

Jayla: "Woah, check it out, A. We got questions."

Autumn looks up.

Autumn: "What's that thing Phin says?"

Galan: "'Hey, where's Perry?'"

Damien scoffs.

Jayla: "Nah, that ain't it."

Cody: "He goes, 'Yes. Yes we do.' Where have you guys been for the past five years?"

Autumn: "You don't wanna know."

Damien: "Can we please just get to the questions?"

Cody: "I'm sorry, are we bothering you?"

Damien: "Yes, if you must know."

Cody smirks.

Cody: "Sweet." -clears throat- "Guys, did I ever tell you about the time...?"

Damien: "Just answer the questions!"

Cody: "Can you say 'kill-joy'? 'Cuz I can."

**Getting on to the questions...**

* * *

**Q: Dear Cody,**

** I love your character, and the personality your author has given you is pure**  
** genius! ;) I want to know, if there came a day where you were forced to move**  
** to Australia, how would you break it to your friends? Phineas and Autumn**  
** especially! ~sistergrimm97**

**A:**

Cody: **"Yeah, thanks. Cool username. Uh...yes. Yes I am." -gives lopsided smirk- "Woah, woah, woah-move to _Australia_? As in, 'G'day, mate?'" -fakes Australian accent- "You're saying I'd move away from Phin?"**

Cody falls silent, thinking.

Autumn elbows him.

Cody: **"If I was forced t'move to the Outback, I think I'd tell Phin kinda forward. Like, just walk right up to him and go, 'Hey, I'm heading Down Under for a while-see you never.'" -pauses as other OCs chuckle- "Nah, not really. But I _would_ be forward. I'd just tell him straight up...I dunno what his reaction would be though. I don't..." -coughs into fist- "...don't really wanna move away from Phineas all that much. He makes me feel...different. Better. I guess if I moved away, I'd kinda be scared I'd go back to being a jerk, you know? Whatever. I'm basically a jerk anyway." -rubs the back of neck-**

Autumn: "I thought we weren't supposed to lie in this thing."

Cody: "You're too nice, you know that? **Anyway, Sistergrimm, that's how I'd tell Phineas. ...I'd probably tell Ferb the same way, too, but then after that I'd tell 'em how _I _felt about it. They're pretty good listeners. Good to rant to. Just ask Candace." -pauses- "How I'd tell Autumn...uh...well, I wouldn't be that forward with her."**

Autumn: "Don't I feel special."

Cody: "Was the question for you? No? Didn't think so. **Sistergrimm-I guess I'd spend a couple days getting on her good side before I broke it to her. Saves a lot of tears."**

Autumn: "Who says I'll be crying?"

Cody: "You can't live without me and you know it."

Autumn: "They'll be tears of _joy_, you louse."

Cody: -clears throat with a glare at girlfriend- **"Yeah, so, that's my answer, Sistergrimm."**

**Q:**

**Dear Autumn,**

** I love your character too! You're just... I have no better word but epic! What**  
** I wanna know, is why you tried to break into Phineas and Ferb's house when you**  
** first met Cody? Because I honestly can't wrap my head around it. I'm sorry to**  
** your creator because I'm actually dumb enough to be extremely confused, but I**  
** really wanna know! :D Thanks! :) ~sistergrimm97**

**A:**

Autumn: **"Epic? I second that. Why'd I break into Phineas and Ferb's house...um. Well, let's just say I needed some cash and I used to do some stuff with the thrift stores around town. Weird how I picked the house that had _this _psycho guarding the backyard."** -points at Cody with thumb-

Cody: "Don't be jealous just because I have hearing like a bat."

Autumn: "And your eyesight's just as good."

* * *

**Q: Question for Cody**.

** Hey there Cody just wanted to know how you truly feel towards Galan and his**  
** shameless flirting with Autumn?** **~doctorwho733**

Galan scratches the back of his head, messing his black hair, and looks away, letting out a puff of air.

Autumn winces and glances at her feet.

Jayla: "Awk-waaaaard..."

Cody:** "Shameless. Perfect word, Doc. I'm just fuzzy all over about the whole thing. Seriously, though? Uhm...right now in _Just So You Know_ I'm pretty ticked. But what am I gonna to do about it? I'm, uh...not all that great with expressing my feelings, in case you haven't noticed. That's the problem. I feel kinda helpless, I guess. Whatever. Galan's a cool kid so far, but..."  
**  
Galan: "But?"

Jayla snickers.

Cody: **"**But he's gonna get his teeth knocked out if he keeps interrupting me. **I'm just** **confused so far.**"

**Q:  
**

**Question for Damiem**

** I just wanted to know if you could ever become friends with Isabella again and**  
** with Phineas? ~doctorwho733  
**

**A:  
**

Damien: "They spelled my name incorrectly."

Jayla: "Don't they have typos where you're from?"

Cody: "Just answer, _Damiem_."

Damien scowls.

Damien: **"I don't think so. Isa rejected me. And I could never get along with Phineas Flynn. He does not rub me the right way."**

Autumn: "Bitter, table for one? Bitter, your table is ready."

Galan snickers.

* * *

**Q: **

**Damien: Are you planning on coming back to America anytime soon?**

** Jayla: Were you aware of Baljeet's crush on you at Halloween?**

** Galan: So...whatcha doin' lately?**

** Autumn: Um...what kind of candy do you like?**

** Cody: Hmm...how would you feel if I told you Phineas and Ferb were moving?**

** Random questions, but whatever. I just took a bunch of tests yesterday, so my**  
** brain is out of focus. XD** **~Michi41**

**A: **

Galan: "I hate tests. Bummer."

Cody: "Mister Empathy over here..." -jabs thumb at Galan- "Yeah, Michi, my brain was never _in _focus anyway, so it's cool."

Autumn: "Ease up, tough guy."

Jayla giggles.

Damien: "They are not random questions. At least I get to answer first."

Cody: "And take all decade to do it, too, obviously."

Damien: **"Actually, I live in a town at least three hours away from Danville. My heritage is mixed, much like Isabella's. My father was British, but my mother was Spanish. As for returning to Danville, I can't be sure. I don't think so. Facing Isa being smitten with that inventor-"**

Cody: "His name's Phineas."

Damien: **"-wouldn't be ideal for me."**

Autumn: "Jayla, your turn."

Jayla: **"**Yeah, a'ight. **Oh yeah. I could tell. 'Jeet ain't very good at keepin' secrets, you know? He's a cutie, but he ain't my type. A real sweetheart, but I'm partial to bad boys."**

Cody: "I'm sitting over here." -moves further away from Jayla on the bench-

Jayla swats at his shoulder.

Jayla: "You ain't no bad boy, git back over here!"

Autumn: "He's bad, all right. Just a different kind."

Cody: "I'll take that as a compliment."

Autumn: "Please do."

Galan: "It's my turn. **Ah, nice, I see what you did there. Whatcha doin'?" -mimicks Isabella- "Uh, I'm sitting here on this bench waiting for more questions. And trying to keep Cody from ripping my eyeballs out. Good times. What are _you _doing?"**

Cody: "Nice."

Galan: -studies nails- "I thought so."

Autumn: "My turn. **What's my favorite kind of candy? Good one. ****Um, actually, I _hate_ candy. The closest thing to candy for me is, like, gummy bears or something."**

Galan: "Sweet, my favorite kind too."

Cody: "Take a long walk off a short pier, Walker. Back off."

Galan: -cups hand to his cheek so that he is covering the corner of his left eye, looking away from Cody- "O-kay..."

Damien: "It is your turn, Bannister."

Cody: "The name's _Cody_, dude. Say it with me now: C-o-d-y. Got it?"

Damien rolls his eyes.

Galan elbows him in the ribs, then looks innocently up at the clouds.

Cody: **"What is it with me and moving? Guess I walked into this one. How would I feel if you told me the Flynn-Fletchers were moving. Uh...kinda anxious, I guess. I'd be sorta...uh, hesitant to let 'em go that easy. Depressed, too. I wouldn't know what to do."**

Galan: "So, basically you've got angst?"

Cody: "One of these days I'm gonna duct-tape you to a ceiling fan, you know that?"

* * *

**(So these are the questions for today...only three people. Sad! You guys, if this doesn't get more than 10 questions from 3 separate people {and I do love you, three separate people, for asking the questions! Original ones! Yours were great!) ****a chapter, I'll shut it down. Because it can't go on if there aren't more questions! So come on!**

And I don't disapprove of romantic comments. Just sexual ones I disapprove of. So don't be scared to ask that stuff...just not comments involving doing the deed, got it? :D Thanks!)


	3. Answers: Apr 18th Again, 2012

(AUTHOR: Again, your questions and the answers to your questions will be in** bold,** like this text you're reading now.)

* * *

**Q: **

** Question for Jayla: What's your favorite song?**

** Question for Autumn: Is Cody your best friend?**

** Question for Cody: Since you're so sarcastic all the time, I want to know when**  
** you started acting that way. Any particular reason? Or just to tick people**  
**off, XD. ~Midnight4568**

**A:**

Jayla: **"My favorite song? Ooh, that's a tough one, girl. Uh, lemme think. Prob'ly _Wonderland _by Natalia Kills."**

Autumn: "Natalia _Kills_? Creepy last name."

Jayla: "Don't you judge me, miss Credit Card."

Autumn: "I'm gonna do you a favor and pretend I didn't hear that one."

Galan: "Your turn anyway."

Autumn: **"The tough guy?" -glances at Cody- "My best _friend_? I guess. He's the closest thing I've got, so yeah. He is."**

Cody: "Smooth. Next question's for me. **I think the right question is when will I _stop_?"**

Damien: "You can't be serious and give a straight answer for once?"

Cody: **"**Hey, back off, dude. You don't know the half of it. **I've been doing it since...since...let's just say since I was 11.****"**

* * *

**Q:**

**Cody: Favourite movie?**

**Autumn: What was your childhood like? Not to be too personal, but I'm a little**  
**interested.**

**Daimen: *ahem* have you found another girl yet? (Gosh, I just love personal**  
**questions, eh?)**

**Jayla: hey, girl, you plan on coming back into the spotlight sometime? I for**  
**one would love to have you back.**

**Galan: ...do you like to read? If so, what's your favourite book? ~PheonixWormwood**

**A:**

Cody: **"You're expecting something like _Real Steel, _right? You're gonna be disappointed. When I was younger I used to like _Because of Winn Dixie_. Don't have cardiac arrest; I know it's a chick flick. Brings back memories."**

Autumn: **"**Next one's mine. Wait, that's..." -face turns red, eyes drop- "Skip this one."

Galan: "We gotta answer."

Cody: "If she doesn't want to, she doesn't have to."

Galan: "You're right. But she's gotta say something."

Autumn: "**Kind of an uncomfortable topic for me. All I can say's that it was...ugh, rough."**

Cody: "Next?"

Damien: "Mine. ...They still haven't spelled my name!"

Galan: "Oh, they spelled it. Just not correctly."

Cody: "I now dub you Daimen. Rise, Knight of the Bland."

Damien: "Ahem...**to answer your question, PheonixWormwood...****er, well, no. None that can compare to Isabella."**

Autumn gags.

Jayla: "My turn! **Heh. Heya, hon, doin' good. So far. Well, technically I wasn't ever _in _the spotlight." -shrugs- "I'm guessin' you ain't gonna get a better answer from ****anybody else, so..."**

Galan: "This one's mine. **Do I like to read? ...Not the reading type, but I did like one book** **in elementary school. I think it was _Fire _****_Bringer_****by David Clemen****t or something. Hard to remember. Good one!"**

* * *

**Q:**

**Daimen: Ever been afraid of Phineas?**

** Autumn: Cody enlisted in the military, your reaction?**

** Cody: Phineas has successfully entered the Air Force academy to defend our**  
** nation. Your reaction?**

** Jayla: Favorite Music?**

** Galan: Does your family own hotel's anywhere else? ~The Samba Master**

**A:**

Damien: **-scoffs- "No, no I have not. I am, however a bit intimidated by his...shall we say..._perky _personality. It does not clash well with my own."**

Cody snickers.

Autumn: "My turn. ...Ooh. Yikes. Look at this one, Cody."

Cody leans toward the big screen. He snorts.

Cody: "You have the floor, Happy Helen."

Autumn: **"My first thoughts? Crush some skulls, tough guy! Second thoughts? If he cares at _all_, he won't even think about**t."

Cody: "Can't you tell who's in charge in this relationship?"

Autumn: "Move on!"

Cody: "The next one's for me. **I think Phin can take care of himself. He outsmarted a strangely-rude tower of traps once when he was in middle school, 'member? He can take care of a couple of jet pilots."**

Jayla: "Oh, hey, that one's mine. **I like jazz. Part of my heritage."**

Galan: "Next's for _moi_.** I think once they tried to buy off some whack-job's incorporation dedicated to being—uh, this is gonna sound weird—_evil_. Like, it was a big purple building, and when we walked in there was some freaky jingle that went with the name. Anyway, we own a hotel on the coast of Madagascar. Yeah, yeah, I know—it's remote—but you'd be surprised how many people pay for good privacy these days."**

* * *

**Q/Reply to Answers in previous Chapter:**

**Damien: I apologize for that. Do forgive me. I just want to know if you can  
do an American accent or if you just plain stink at it.**

**Autumn: You hate candy? Hmm. Interesting. What food can you absolutely no**  
**stand under any circumstances?**

**Jayla: Is Halloween your favorite holiday? I'll let you know that I personally**  
**don't like it, but you seem to.**

**Cody: Have you ever wanted to gain the ability to duct tape people's mouths**  
**whenever you want to? I could honestly see you doing that to a few certain**  
**people.**

**Galan: If you must know, I have to write a paper for English about Frederick**  
**Douglass. As if he's exciting. Anyway, are you always out on the beach?**

**Everyone: What is a school subject you hate? Mine as of now**  
**is English even though it's my best subject. :P ~Michi41**

**A:**

Damien: **"It's all right, I haven't any hard feelings, Michi, don't worry. I can do an American accent, yeah. It's kind of hard, though. There. Was that sufficent, everyone?"**

Autumn: **"Yeah. I hate all things Italian. But I love Chinese food."**

Jayla: **"Oh, girl, yeah! Halloween rocks. It's been my fave for as long as I can remember."**

Cody: **"All. The. TIME."**

Galan: **"Nice hearin' from you again, Michi. Yeah, it's pretty much my habitat. I surf, volleyball...but there's not a ton to do without friends."**

Cody scoffs.

Autumn: "Last question of Michi's is for all of us. One at a time?"

Damien: "Please."

Jayla rolls her eyes.

Cody: **"I'm math-retarded."**

Galan: **"I'm with you, Michi, English bites. Hey, at least you've got a knack for it. Hang in there."**

Autumn: **"If I even _hear _the word P.E., I'm gonna soccer-punch somebody."**

Damien: **"I myself enjoy P.E. But I detest history."**

* * *

**Q:**

** Cody: Dude you're awesome but I was wondering about your relationships with**  
** other's. I know that Phin's your best friend and Autumn's your...you know.**  
** *wink* So I was wondering if you could use one word to describe everyone**  
** (Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Autumn, Jayla, Galan, and Damien)**  
** what would it be?**

** Autumn: You don't seem like a dire romantic(and that's awesome) but what's your**  
** idea of a perfect date?**

** Jayla: OMG! GIRL I LOVE YOU! (In no creepy way what so ever) So anyways, why**  
** are you so into halloween? It's so unique, why do you like it?**

** Damien: Okay mister 'Anti-fun', I REALLY REALLY wanna know what your childhood**  
** was like? Was your creatively stifled as a child? Is that why you're so**  
** against Phineas' awesome ideas?**

** Galan: Dude! You seem so cool and relaxed but I wanna know what makes you tick!**  
** In otherwords, what are you MOST afraid of?** **~ImmaRainbowNinja**

**A:**

Cody: "Woah. Intense."

Autumn: "You can say that again."

Cody: "Woah. Intense."

Autumn smirks at him.

Cody: "I got the coolest question, don't try to deny it. **Phineas: Bright. Like, brighten up the day bright. Yeah, I can be poetic when I want to. Ferb: Skills. Mad skills. Isabella: Cute. Like your annoying little sister cute. Buford: Brawn. Baljeet: Awkward. As in, I'm awkward around him because he can't speak 'average'. Jayla?" -shrugs- "Jayla: Funny."**

Jayla: "Aw, thanks."

Cody: **-coughs into fist again- "Galan: Hippie. He's a total hippie on the inside."**

Galan: -holds up the peace sign- "Marvy. Fab. Far out, dudes."

Jayla snickers. Damien grunts a laugh.

Cody: "**Autumn? Uh, do I have to choose just one word here, or...? Okay, let's settle for this. Autumn: Loyal. There."**

Autumn punches his shoulder and grins at him, her way of gratitude.

Cody: -blushes- **"Yeah. And Damien: Bo-ring." -fakes a yawn-**

Autumn: "Next one's for me." -leans toward giant floating screen- -leans away, cheeks turning red- "Oh, I am _not _answering that one. Moving on..."

Cody: "Wait, what's it say?"

Autumn: "None of your business. Move on!"

Cody: -peers at screen- "Oh." -smirks- "Answer."

Autumn: -sighs- "**You're right, I'm not a sap like some people. *cough*Izzie*cough* But, um, everybody's got a dream date, so...I guess just a walk in the Park."**

Cody: "Check."

Autumn: "**And something to snack on."**

Cody: "Check."

Autumn: "**And a flute band."**

Cody: "...Not check. Wait, _what_?"

Autumn: "Kidding, tough guy, lighten up!"

Jayla: "It's my turn. **Aw, thanks, I've got a fan! Heh heh. Hey, girl! Yeah, Halloween's awesome, like I've said. But I just remember life bein' good when I could dress up however I wanted and stay up late eatin' candy an' listenin' to Monster Mash. So it became my favorite."**

Damien: "Next is mine, obviously. **Wait, 'Mister Anti-Fun?' What is she talking about? I am the epitome of entertaining!**"

Cody: "You're a professional liar, Diablo."

Damien: "**Ahem...my childhood was not at all unusual. There was, ehm...a-an incident that left me with a phobia of heights. I do not hate Phineas, to be quite honest, but I grew up playing childish pretend games the same as anyone else with loving parents."**

Cody: "Lucky you."

Galan: "Continue!"

Damien: "**I have just decided to move on and grow up, something Phineas Flynn clearly does not understand."**

Cody: "Am I allowed to kick him out of the interview?"

Autumn: "Save it, C-Man, we'll get him later."

Damien: "Hm."

Galan: "**What am I most afraid of? ...I'm not okay with tight spaces, if you wanna know the truth. I'm kinda claustrophobic, heh."**

* * *

**(Okay, we're gonna half to cut this in half. The other questions posted will be answered in the next chapter, so don't be discouraged. We'll have to cut this one short. Keep the questions coming! We love reading these! ~Doverstar)  
**


	4. Answers: Apr 19th, 2012

**Q:**

**Hey guys! I got a few questions, if you dont mind:**

** Jayla: Are we ever gonna find out what the heck happened with the time-lapse**  
** thing on Halloween? It's really bugging me, and no matter how much I try to**  
** convince myself otherwise, I think YOU have something to do with it!**

** Cody: Not really a question, but I dare you to refuse to answer this dare. But**  
** don't think too hard about that sentence, it might befuddle your brain...**

** Autumn: Are you annoyed at Cody for thinking that Galan's annoying?**

** Galan: Um...no, I don't really have a question for you. So you get a smile**  
** instead :)**

** Damien: Are we ever going to see you in a story again? 'Cause if we do, I'm**  
** goint to rip your face off. No hard feelings!** **~WantsAnAccount**

**A:**

Jayla: "We're back! ...Ooh, first question goes to me! That's what I'm talkin' about. **Yeah, all my friends keep asking me that too. Not Phineas and Ferb, I guess, but a coupla the others do." -elbows Cody- "I can't really...say. Sorry. I didn't know there _was _a time lapse till after the Ski Resort thing in _Higher_, so I'm guessin' I have nothin' t'do with it."**

Cody: "Next one's mine. **I accept. Nice one." -smirks-**

Autumn: "My turn? Yeah, okay..." -glances up at large screen- -blinks, surprised- "**Wow. Uh, yeah...in _Just So You Know _right about now I'm kinda giving him the silent treatment. Him an his big ego..."**

Cody elbows her.

Cody: "I thought we were told not to mess with the plotline."

Autumn: "They asked!"

Damien clears his throat.

Damien: "Next?"

Galan: "...I don't have a question, apparently." -reads it again- -grins- "You can't _see _me see me, WantsAnAccount, but I'm smilin' back. Hang loose."

Cody: "Next's for you, Damien."

Damien: "Ah." -squints at screen- -head recoils in disgust- "**Rip my...mm. I see I am not exactly a favorite." -thinks about this for a moment, then shrugs- "I do not know if I will be returning to Danville. I do not plan on it. This one time here at the Park is an exception, as a favor to...shall we say, a favor to a friend of sorts."**

* * *

**Q:**

** Damien: Despite hating Phineas, did you get along with the rest of the gang?**  
** You know, Buford, Baljeet, Ferb... and Perry?**

** Cody: Where did you get your sarcasm gift from? :3 Like, were you born with it**  
** or just grew up and adopted it? By the way, you are awesome. :)**

** Autumn: Are you jealous that Jayla used to like Cody? You didn't act like you**  
** did.**

** Jayla: Do you still like Cody? I really couldn't tell in the stories. ~Sunshinelolipop**

**A:**

Cody: "I think I've heard of this person."

Autumn: "Name rings a bell, yeah."

Jayla: -nods- "Same here."

Galan: "You guys are getting dangerously close to breaking the fourth wall."

Cody: "Fourth what?" -scoffs-

Galan: -rolls eyes- "Never mind. First question's for you, Damien."

Damien: "**I do not hate Phineas. We have our differences,**** and I am not a friend per se, but I don't hate him. I got along a bit on edge with the others. And the platypus, I think, is an unnecessary pet and should return to its natural habitat."**

Cody: "_You're _unnecessary."

Damien glares at him.

Cody: "My turn. **I grew up with it. Started when I was in Elementary school. I figured since I didn't wanna hit anybody who got on my nerves, sarcasm was the best way to go. Then it kinda became the...what do you call it? Defense mechanism. Now it's just for laughs. Yeah. I'm awesome?" -smirks- "Thanks, I can get behind that."**

Autumn: "Why do I feel like you're the favorite?"

Cody: "Go with that feeling. Your turn."

Autumn: "Oh yeah." -glances up at screen and looks away quickly-

Cody notices her expression and reads the question. He looks down.

Galan reads it too.

Galan: "Woah, wait, time out, did I miss something? You guys wanna explain this to the class? As in, the part of the class that was _absent _for all that?"

Cody: -head shoots up- "This is _not _a bridge for you, Walker." -gives signature glare to Galan out of top of his eyes-

Galan: -palms up- "I didn't say it was."

Autumn: "Everybody shut up, I'm answering this. **You mean at the Ski Resort? I guess I didn't have time to be jealous then 'cuz I was so ticked off about how he treated her. I didn't really figure everything out until later. And by then it was cool, so...uh, I guess if I'd known their whole story I might've been. But I wouldn't have shown it then because...well, because...um..."**

Damien: "Because they were not a couple then."

Cody: "Shut. Up."

Damien grunts but falls silent.

Jayla: "**Nah, I don't still like Cody. He's got Autumn now."**

* * *

**Q:**

** Galan: You sort of remind me of the character Spencer from the Disney show**  
** Good Luck Charlie. Do you take that as a compliment or an insult?**

** Daniem: (I spelled your name wrong on purpose to give the characters another**  
** reason to get on your nerves, :P) Since your name is Damien Diablo, does**  
** anyone ever call you DeeDee?**

** Cody: Does it ever annoy you how Buford always talks about himself in the**  
** third person?**

** Autumn: If you could change your first name, what would you change it to and**  
** why? ~Midnight4568  
**

**Also, Doverstar, do you take dares as well, or just questions for the  
characters?**

**(Doverstar: _I _don't take dares, but the characters will take whatever dares you throw at them. Like...right here, right now.)  
**

**A:**

Galan:** "_Good Luck Charlie_? I've never heard of it. What's the Spencer dude like? Can anybody tell me?"  
**

Damien: -sighs- "**Very funny, Midnight, yes, I see the humor. No...no one has ever called me...DeeDee, was it? No, never, thank goodness."**

Cody: "**Yeah, once I told Buf' he'd be toast if he referred to himself like that again, so now he doesn't do it around me as much." -studies nails smugly- "I think he's scared of me."**

Damien: -grunts- "He should be."

Autumn: "**I don't wanna change my name, but if I did, it'd have to be Arista. 'Cuz I used to watch The Little Mermaid all the time as a kid to cheer myself up, and I think one of her sisters was named Arista."**

Cody: "Stick with Autumn."

Autumn: "Why, what's wrong with Arista?"

Cody: "Moving on..."

* * *

**Q:**

**Sorry Autumn. I don't want to pry.**

**So, guys! Since I like backstory - I know, I'm a little odd - Jayla, what's**  
**your earliest memory?**

**Cody, if you could take a vacation anywhere, where would it be?**

**And following on the same theme, Autumn, if you could go time travelling, is**  
**there any place or person you'd visit?**

**Damien, if you could visit the moon, or mars, would you?**

**Galan, what's the scariest thing that's ever happened to you?**

**:D this is so fun. ~PheonixWormwood**

**A:  
**

Autumn: "**It's cool. No harm done."**

Jayla: "**My earliest memory? Good question. I think it was that time I woke up when I was 4 and the fire alarm in my uncle's house went off. Turns out he burned the banana bread, so no dangerous stuff happened."**

Galan: "Great, now I'm hungry."

Cody: "We don't get refreshments; suck it up. **If I could vacation anywhere, I think Disneyland, CA. Never been."**

Damien: "Is that not for young people?"

Cody: "Well, my poor ancient bones could do with some excitement."

Damien: "That is not what I meant."

Galan: "Next one's for you, Diablo."

Damien: "Ah, finally a kind question. And she spelled my name correctly. **I would visit Mars if I had the opportunity."**

Cody: "As in, 'no sign of intelligent life?' Yeah, you'd fit right in."

Damien sighs and shakes his head hopelessly.

Galan: "Ooh, I got a cool one. **The scariest thing that's ever happened to me? When I was 13, I was out surfing and like three feet away there was this Great White shark...that thing was _huge_, PheonixWormwood, no lie. It came up and bumped my board like a dolphin. I almost fell off. I got outta there fast. I think it followed me a couple yards away, but I didn't lose any limbs or anything and I made it to shore, so it's kind of a learning experience."**

Cody: "What did you learn, not to mess with the sea dinosaurs?"

Galan: "Yes. Yes I did."

* * *

**Q:**

**Another question for Cody (my fav character :{D )**

** Hey man have you ever actually met your creator and in doing so broke the 4th**  
** wall which I have to fix!.**

** Question for Autumn**

** Hey there has anyone ever made a joke about your name when it's Autumn?**

** (Sorry if I ever go crazy in future questions I'm just weird.I am what I is.) ~doctorwho733**

A:

Galan: "I am what I is, too."

Autumn: "Knock it off, clown boy." -shoves Galan's shoulder-

Cody: "**I'm your favorite? Aren't I the popular one. Sweet. Met my...? Uh...no. Fourth wall, that's weird. What fourth wall?"**

****Autumn: "Uh, next one's for me. **Nope, nobody ever made fun of my name before. Are you gonna be the first?"**

* * *

**(Author: Great questions, guys, we're having fun answering them! Like my answer to Midnight, dare the characters to do whatever you want! Humorous. That should be humorous. Keep 'em comin'! ~Doverstar)**


	5. Answers: Apr 19th Again, 2012

Cody: "What are you eating?"

Jayla: "None of your business."

Galan: "Share with the class!"

Autumn: "Down, boy. It's a granola bar I gave to her."

Damien: "Where did _you _get it?

Jayla: "Question time."

* * *

**Q:**

**Sorry for the late addition here. Didn't know what to say at first.**

**Dare for everyone: Answer my questions while standing on your heads.**

**Cody: Has anyone (other than your friends) beaten you at sarcasm? And what**  
**would your dream job be?**

**Autumn: Do you like Cody's sarcasm most of the time (I doubt anyone could like**  
**it all the time)? And what's your favorite holiday?**

**Jayla: How did you get out of that cave on Halloween? Just curious. Also, do**  
**you ever want to hang out with Cody, Phineas, and the rest of the gang more?**

**Galan: Do you really like Autumn? Or is this some complicated situation that**  
**we are all in the dark about?**

**Damien: Why can't you just let Isabella go? I mean, it is very clear that she**  
**doesn't love you, so you shouldn't be wasting your time hoping for something**  
**that won't happen. I may support Phineas and Isabella, but that doesn't mean**  
**you should be alone! ~Wordnerb93**

**A:  
**

Galan: "While standing on our _heads_?"

Damien: "I refuse the dare."

Jayla: "Already? Come on!"

Cody: "Give it a try, Dull Diablo. All the blood'll go to your head. Hey, it might make you think for once."

Damien: "_You _are clearly the ones not thinking. I am just being logical. It is humanly impossible to..."

Autumn shuffles around on the bench a few feet away.

Cody: -cocks head- "What are you doing?"

Autumn: "I can't _stand _on my head. But I can do this."

Autumn positions herself so that her legs are hanging over the top of the bench, the backrest, and has her head balanced against the seat of the bench. She is upside-down.

Galan: "Cool!" -copies Autumn- "Oh yeah. I can feel the blood."

Jayla does the same.

Jayla: -begins giggling hysterically- "I'm slippin'!"

Cody: "Watch it, don't kick me!"

Autumn: "Do it, tough guy."

Jayla: "Yeah, come on, Cody!"

Galan: "I feel myself getting smarter already. What's the square root of crackers?" -cackles- "Damien, dude, you gotta try this!"

Damien: "How will you read your questions upside down?"

Cody: "Because we're better than you. Now become a possum."

Cody joins the rest of the group upside-down.

Cody: "Walker, you're in my personal bubble."

Galan: "Get used to it. If I move, Jayla's gonna go timber and we'll both be on the ground."

Cody: -lowered-eyelid look toward the screen of reviews- "Nice dare, WordNerb. You're goin' on the ceiling fan with Galan later."

Autumn snickers.

Damien: "Questions?"

Autumn: "Right, right. Cody, you're up."

Cody: -arms folded, stays that way for the rest of the interview- "No, I'm upside-down. And my head's killing me. Gimme a second to read it." -squints one eye- "Yeah, okay. **Ferb's the only one who outsmarted me in sarcasm, WordNerb, but it was just once, if you want the truth. Other than him, I'm still the champ."**

Galan: "Want me to beat that record?"

Cody: "In your twisted dreams, Walker."

Jayla: "Autumn, hon, you gonna answer yours any time soon?" -fidgets upside-down-

Damien: "Feeling the strain, are we?"

Cody: "You're a wuss, dude."

Damien scoffs. Cody grins in triumph.

Autumn: "**I don't have a favorite holiday, sorry. ****Cody's sarcasm? Nah, it doesn't get _that _annoying. It's actually one of my favorite qualities in** **him."**

Cody: "Huh. Wait, really?" -eyes pop open and he blinks twice-

Autumn: -clears throat- "Next?"

Jayla: "It's mine. Hang on..." -peers at screen and reads upside-down- "...**Kinda hard to explain, WordNerb. I tried explainin' it in _Higher _at the Ski Resort, but they didn't get it then either, so...and to tell you the truth, I ain't allowed to tell the whole story. Yeah, I don't get to hang out with 'em as much 'cuz of my schedule. Just waitin' for summer vacation. Everybody knows that's when the fun starts."**

Galan: "My turn now. **Yeah. I do. I dunno about a complicated situation, but I really do like Autumn."**

Cody's expression remains calm, eyelids lowered with eyebrows sunk over his eyes. He unfolds an arm and gives Galan a shove that sends him stumbling sideways onto Jayla and the two of them land on the sidewalk.

Galan: "Hey!"

Autumn: "That wasn't necessary, tough guy."

Cody: "Do you want the definition of the word necessary? Yeah it was. In my world, that was crucial to survival."

Galan and Jayla return to their upside-down positions and Damien snickers.

Damien: "**I realize that it is a hopeless situation for me, the object of Isa's affections. I am not quite, how you say, _over her_ yet." -looks and screen and blinks, surprised- "You do not want me to be alone? Then in that case, until someone who can get to know me past my defenses, just tell Isa to reconsider."**

Cody: "You guys do realize he's begging for hate mail, right?"

Autumn: "You're not helping."

Galan: "Can we stop hanging like this now that these are over?"

Jayla: "I dunno, I kinda like it."

Cody: "You would."

They return to normal sitting positions, right-side-up.

* * *

**Q:  
**

**Hi again! In response to Galan's answer to my question, here's a link to**  
** Spencer's character profile on the Good Luck Charlie wiki:**  
**goodluckcharlie . wikia . ****com / wiki / Spencer**

** Cody, are you ever going to get a big head because of how many people are**  
** saying you're their favorite character? Lol.**

** Autumn, YOU'RE my favorite character. :) I admit that I didn't like you at**  
** first when you met Cody, but then I realized that you weren't such a bad**  
** person.**

** Damien, are you ever going to like someone other than Isabella?**

**Jayla, what's your favorite hairstyle? :P ~Midnight4568**

**A:  
**

Galan: "**Woah. I remind you of Spencer. ...I'm gonna go ahead and take that as a compliment, but it says the dude cheated on that girl. Teddy? Cool name she's got there. I wouldn't cheat on anybody, so...still a compliment."**

Cody: **"A big head?** **I would tell you, but then I'd have to kill you. Nah, not yet anyways."  
**

Autumn: "**Really? I'm your favorite? ...Cool. Thanks."**

Damien: **"Will I ever like someone other than Isabella? As I've said before..."**

Jayla: "Don't be mean."

Damien: "Yes, right. **I don't have anyone in mind. Who would** _**you **_**all pair me with?"**

Jayla: "**I like my hair down and curly. But if it wasn't curly, I'd totally have it in pigtails up high on my head...braided pigtails."**

Galan: "Ever notice how pigtails don't look like pig tails? Ponytails...they look like horse tails. But pigtails..."

* * *

**Q: **

**Cool Cody, I haven't either :D though i did go to Knott's Berry Farm a month  
or two ago. So, who's your hero?**

**Autumn, what's your ethnic background?**

**Damien, what would you say is your best quality? Look, I'm spelling your name**  
**and I don't hate you. Have a cookie.**

**Lol, Jayla, that kind of thing happens to us all the time. Do you have a**  
**favourite celebrity at all?**

**Wow, Galan, that sounds really scary. Tell us about your family? ~PheonixWormwood**

**A:  
**

Cody: "Berry Farm, huh? Never been. Never heard of it. And to top it off, I don't like berries all that much. **My hero? I don't...uh, I don't have one. Not my dad. Not a celebrity." -scoffs and rolls eyes- -pauses- "I think maybe if I had to choose it'd be Phineas. _Maybe_. It's kind on the fence with him after 10 years of silence from him in my life."**

Autumn: "**I don't know half of my ethnic background. I know there's Polish in there somewhere. Maybe New York blood or whatever. Not sure. I don't even have an accent."**

Damien: "**You spelled my name** **correctly." -comically gives sweeping bow- "I am forever in your debt." -smirks- "And you don't hate me. _Gracias_. I think my best quality is that I am quick to be reasonable." **

Galan: "Quick to be _logical_, you mean?"

Autumn: "Yeah, annoyingly so?"

Damien folds his arms and regards them a way an adult would do with children.

Jayla: "**I like Elle Fanning. She's young, but she's good."**

Galan: "**My family? They're not all that special. They're mega-busy and my mom's a worry-wort. And my dad's a perfectionist. You think the shark was scary? Try my mom when she sees a mouse. She thinks we're all gonna die of disease right there. I actually fell to the ground twitching one time when I was 10 after she saw one, just to see what she'd do. Yeah. I was that kid."**

* * *

**Q:  
**

**Cody: If you and Phineas had a bet between each other that he wouldn't talk  
for a week and you wouldn't use sarcasm for a week, who would win?**

**Damien: You might hate me for embarrassing you, but could you do that American**  
**accent? Heh heh. In return...**

**Jayla: Could you possibly attempt to do a British accent?**

**Galan: If you left the planet, what planet would you go to? Or would you get**  
**Phineas and Ferb to make one for you?**

**Autumn: Would you ride a dolphin if you could?**

**Oh, and an extra note for Damien. No, Disneyland is not just for kids. People**  
**go there for their honeymoons. And I'm pretty sure that people who are**  
**newlyweds are not kids. Just saying. ~Michi41**

**A:  
**

Cody: "Hey, Michi, sup? **I'd win. When I'm not sarcastic, I'm usually in a pretty foul mood, so I'm used to being silent. Phin would lose easy; he's a serious chatterbox. When he's not inventing, Ferb tells me he's always talking. Makes you wonder how we're best friends."**

Damien: "**I do not hate you and it is not embarassing, do not worry. I have done it once, but I can do it a second time, yes." -clears throat- "How's this? Yeah, I can do it pretty well, I guess. I'm not all that fond of it, though."**

Jayla: "My turn. **Uh. I got an African-American accent, honey. It's gonna be hard. Okay, I'll try." -coughs- "Oh look, bananas! Capitol!"**

All OCs cackle.

Autumn: "_Bananas_?"

Cody: "What's that have to do with anything?"

Jayla: -hands on hips- "Oh, come on, y'all don't remember _Tarzan_?"

Galan: "Next question's mine. **I'd have Phineas and Ferb _make _a planet for me. And then name it Figaro."**

Autumn: "Planet Figaro?"

Galan: -grins at her- "Yeah, you know, Planet Pluto? Pluto's Mickey's dog, Figaro's Minnie's cat?"

Cody: "Where's the rimshot app when you need it?"

Damien: "And technically Pluto is no longer a planet."

Cody: "Uh...you sure?"

Damien: "The next question is yours, Autumn."

Autumn: "**No, I think dolphins are too much like sharks."**

* * *

**Q:  
**

**Dear Gallan,**

**So, any girls in the past or a crush? :) ~Cartega**

**A:  
**

Galan: "**Uh, not a whole bunch. None have flirted with me..."**

Autumn: "Did you flirt with them?"

Galan: "Not really." -sticks tongue out at her-

Autumn copies him and smirks.

Galan: "**I had a crush on one of the Betty's for a while when I was, like, 6. But that's over with now."**

* * *

**Q:  
**

**Hello, everyone. I've gotta list of questions and dares, and you're gonna like  
them.**

**CODY**

**Q. Sorry kid, you ain't my favourite. Do you get annoyed that you are**  
**basically the only native Sarcasm speaker in the series and why/why not?**

**AUTUMN**

**Q. You're my favourite, kiddo! Do you get annoyed that Galan flirts with you?**

**Dare. Eh, free Chinese food. Knock yourself out.**

**JAYLA**

**...I got nothing. Have a cookie.**

**GALAN**

**Dare. Surf with great white sharks again.**

**DAMIDORK**

**Dare. Watch Izzie and Phin go out on a date. And you. Can't. Do. ANYTHING to stop**  
**it.**

**Doverstar, just have whatever food takes your fancy *opens massive dairy* from**  
**this gigantic food store. Doughnuts, lollies, chips, actual food, anything. On**  
**the house.**

**Have fun with these and see you later! ~xXxGlaceonxXx**

**A:  
**

_**(Doverstar: Thanks, creative idea there at the end. So now, I assume what you mean, Glaceon, is that refreshments are provided for the characters? You're making me hungry! Okay, I'll give it to 'em.)**_

Cody: "So I'm first." -finishes off a doughnut-

Galan: "Don't look now, but you actually have a hater."

Cody: "Your definition of hater is different than mine. ...It just says I'm not their favorite. ...What should I do, pout?" -smirks good-naturedly- "Or maybe ask..." -fakes whiny, depressed child's voice- "What did I ever do to you?"

Autumn: "Answer them, tough guy!"

Cody: "Chill out. **Uh, actually, it's the only thing that makes me unique, I think. So no, it's not annoying. Sarcasm's my Ferb Latin to everyone else's Candace."**

Damien: "I literally understood none of the latter half of that sentence, Bannister."

Cody: "First names don't exist in your enclosure, do they?"

Galan: "When you think about it, this whole thing _is _kind of like a zoo."

Autumn: "The next one's for me. **Wow, thanks. Two for me, a jillion for Cody, a couple for Jayla, none so far for Galan, and...none for Damien. That fits. ****Free Chinese food? Sweet.****...Do I get annoyed when...? Uh..." -blushes profusely- "Uh, no. Not really. Galan's...um, he's cool." **

Cody remains emotionless.

Jayla: "And I get a cookie. **Er, thanks, Glaceon.**" -smiles sweetly-

Galan: "**You want me to swim with great whites again? ...Why do you hate me?" -grins- "Won't be able to that _now_, like right here on this bench. Maybe later in life."**

Damien: "**Damidor...I assume you're speaking to me?" -rubs neck- "I see. That dare will..." -clears throat- "...not be one I can take. Perhaps later on, when I am fully over it, I will be able to sit through that."**

* * *

**Q:**

** Cody: Yeah, you are my fave! :D Anyway. here's another question:**

** What would you say if I told you a certian platypus was a secret undercover**  
** agent who protects the Tri-State area from an evil scientist? Not like I'm**  
** crazy or nothing, just a random question. :3 Stay awesome!**

** Galan: Here is your question since I didn't give you one last time: What's**  
** your fave Disney movie? ^^**

** Autumn: Who out of these do you find to be the most fun: Cody, Phineas, Galan,**  
** or Isabella?**

** Jayla: What's your fave TV show?**

**Aaaaand Damien: If you could have any nickname, what would it be? ~Sunshinelolipop**

**A:  
**

Cody: "Yes!" -pumps fist teasingly- "**Platypus? Secret agent?" -scoffs- "I'd say you're a few semis short of an aquatic. Phineas says it like a million times. He's just a platypus; they don't do much." -pauses- "Then again, I wouldn't put it past him...stay awesome? I can do that."  
**

Galan: "**Oooh, my favorite Disney movie. I'm gonna go ahead and say _Atlantis: The Lost Empire. _I used to build sandcastles and try to recreate it."**

Autumn: "Uh...**wait, you're making me choose? They're all a blast to hang out with. Probably Cody so far, since I know him a bit better than everybody else."**

Cody runs a hand through his hair and leans back on the bench, looking away awkwardly, cheeks turning crimson slowly.

Jayla: "**I love questions like this, hon! My favorite TV show? Don't even have to think about it. _Home Improvement _for sure!"**

Damien: "My turn...**a nickname? I suppose I'll be called dull for the remainder of this interview afterwards if I don't choose one. D, my first initial, would be fine, thank you."**

* * *

**(Author: Oh, now we're gonna have some BIG fun! I have a dare for all of _you _in these next questions. Let's find out how well we know these characters, hmm? Who wants to put them in an awkward situation? How's about we dare the characters to do something you _know _will freak them out...and I'll tell them they aren't allowed to refuse. I'm giving Damien the evil-eye here for all of you. ^^ Dare them to do something they can do right now, with nothing but themselves, sitting on that bench in the Park answering your questions. They can say whatever you dare them to say, do whatever you dare them to do. This does not exclude romantic stuff for your favorite pairings! They can do that too. Just don't cross the line!**

**Let's keep the questions rolling.**

**Who's ready to make some mischief? XD ~Doverstar)**


	6. Answers: Apr 20th, 2012

Cody: "Wait, wait, we gotta do _what_? You're not serious."

Galan: "Says it right there." -points to page on the screen that shows the last interview- "We can't refuse the dares."

Jayla nudges Damien.

Damien groans.

Autumn: "Switch the screen back to the new questions."

Galan takes the remote and does so.

Cody: "A'right, fine, but don't make me do anything embarrassing." -scowls-

* * *

**Q:**

**Nice. How about, this time, you all have to balance a bottle of water on your  
head while you answer. Just for the questions. When I get to my dares, you can  
take them off.**

**Cody: The ceiling fan? Okay, as long as Phineas can fix it up to go faster. I**  
**want it to be a ride, not boring. Anyway, how did Ferb outsmart you? And did**  
**you manage to get him back? Oh, and who did you mean was deserving hate mail,**  
**me or Damien?**

**Autumn: No favorite holiday? Any special reason, or just don't care enough?**  
**And what else do you like about Cody?**

**Jayla: Got it, won't mention it again. What's your favorite thing to do during**  
**summer? And who out of this group (Cody, Autumn, Galan, and Damien) do you**  
**think is most interesting? Not who you like best, but who is most, well,**  
**unique.**

**Galan: Well, I was and wasn't hoping for that. So, why? And, if you could**  
**switch lives with any of these four, who would you switch with and why?**

**Damien: As much as I hate to see somebody end up alone, I really can't tell**  
**her to reconsider. I might if something went wrong with her and Phineas, but**  
**not unless that happened. If you could find a girl, other than Isabella, what**  
**would want her to be like?**

**Okay, dare time!**

**Cody: Kiss Jayla. Doesn't have to be on the lips, just kiss her.**

**Autumn: No dare, except not to hurt Cody or Jayla for what I just dared. Sorry**  
**about that!**

**Jayla: (Everyone needs to drink something for this) Get someone to laugh until**  
**their drink comes out their nose.**

**Galan: Eat a bug.**

**Damien: I'm actually going to cut you some slack. Give Galan a noogie.**

**Enjoy! ~WordNerb93**

**A:  
**

OCs stare at each other in horror.

Cody: "Teacher, teacher, I'd like to transfer to another school!"

Autumn: -shakes head- "Somebody's gonna get it for this."

Galan: "Might not be so bad." -shrugs- "Okay, it says we have to balance a bottle of water on our heads until the, uh, individual dares."

Damien: "Fortunately," -grabs a handful of water bottles from cooler- "I have a flat head." -tosses water bottles to everyone else-

Cody: "Someone's perking up."

Galan places his water bottle on his head.

Galan: -head moves from place to place trying to keep bottle in balance- "W-oah...woah..."

Damien folds his arms and stands perfectly still with the water bottle on his head.

Autumn and Jayla do the same.

Cody balances the water bottle on his head while it's on its side, upper body rocking in order to keep it from rolling off.

Autumn: "Okay, who's first?"

Cody: "Me. Again. **Yeah, sounds like a plan. I'll get Phin on it. I can't remember exactly what Ferb said. I just remember thinking it wasn't all _that _funny, even if Isabella practically pulled a hamstring laughing. I've gotten him back for it plenty times, so whatever. Uh, I meant Dull Diablo over here deserves hate mail."  
**

Autumn: "**Holidays weren't that fun for me growing up. That's all I'll say." -glances at Cody- "What else do I like about him? He respects my privacy...mostly."**

Cody scoffs.

Jayla: "**I like dancing and singing durin' the summer. Best fun I'll ever have is singing and dancing. And I think Autumn's the most interesting. She's like a safe waitin' to be opened."**

Autumn: "My water bottle's about to fall off. What did you call me?"

Jayla: "Next!"

Galan: "**I don't understand the first question, but as for the second: uh, I'd probably switch lives with Cody."**

Cody: -mutters darkly- "No you wouldn't**."**

Galan: "**Basically because he gets to hang out with Autumn all the time and he's Phineas and Ferb's close friend."**

Cody rolls his eyes.

Damien: "The next question is for me."

Jayla: "Your water bottle's slippin'."

Cody: "Why didn't you just do what I did, dude?"

Damien: "Because I do not want to look like a camel. **If I could have another girl aside from Isa, I'd like her to be responsible. Not so childish and easily swayed."**

Galan: "Sounds wicked boring."

Damien: "To you, perhaps."

Jayla: -pales- "We can take the water bottles off now. It says 'dare time.' We're in trouble."

They remove the bottles from their heads and relax.

Autumn: "Who's first? Let's get it over with."

Damien: "Cody is first. It says he must kiss Jayla."

Cody turns into a sitting statue, color rushing into his face.

Cody: -shoves hands into jacket pocket- "**No**."

Jayla: "Uh-uh."

Autumn scowls.

Damien: "Apparently it does not have to be a direct kiss, not on the lips. It says, _just kiss her_."

Cody: "I can read, Diablo."

Jayla: "The rules said we ain't allowed to refuse it."

Cody: "Then I'm dropping out. _No_."

Autumn: "You can't drop out."

Galan: "Just do it fast, man. Don't be a wimp."

Cody: "How about practicing what you preach, Walker? I'm not the wimp."

Damien: "Someone has to do something soon."

Jayla looks at Cody.

Jayla: "I won't even watch."

Cody: "...Fine."

Cody gives Jayla a quick peck on the cheek.

Galan titters. Damien snickers. Cody is three seconds from punching Galan and giving Damien a poisonous glare. Jayla's dark-skinned cheeks are bright red and her eyes are both embarrassed and sympathetic toward Autumn.

Autumn rolls her eyes. "That sucked. Okay, who's next?"

Damien: "You, actually."

Autumn's face drains. "Ugh, just let me read it."

She does.

Autumn: "I had to watch them do that without killing somebody." -glowers at Cody- **"Check."**

Cody: "It says they're sorry." -sneers-

Jayla: -muttering- "Not yet they ain't."

Galan: -clears throat- "O-kay, Jayla, you get to do something this time." -reads Jayla's dare- -grins- "Oh, this'll ease the tension quick. What kinda drinks are in that cooler, Damien?"

Damien: "Every soda brand you can imagine, and water."

Cody: "Says Jayla's gotta make one of us laugh so hard our drink'll come out our nose."

Jayla hops up.

Jayla: "**I can so do this! **You guys get the drinks."

Cody supplies himself with Coke, Autumn with Mountain Dew, Galan with Sprite, and Damien with Strawberry Fanta.

Jayla: "Okay, start drinkin'."

They do.

Jayla comes up to Galan and starts singing at the top of her lungs, off-key on purpose.

Jayla: "_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_"

Galan splutters a laugh and, sure enough, Sprite comes out of his nose. He coughs and quickly cleans himself up, then continues laughing.

Galan: "That's it!" -cackles- "That's the song at that purple building my 'rents tried to buy out!" -lets out a guffaw- "How'd you know that?"

Jayla: -shrugs- "No idea."

Cody: "At least you got the dare and the rest of us get the drinks."

Galan: "That _smarts_. Ever had that fizz go up your nose?" -eyes water-

Damien: "Too much information. Galan, it is your turn for a dare."

Galan: "**Aw, dude! I have to _eat _a _bug_? Sorry, but I gotta break the rules here. I'd get grashopper-poisoning. Not safe. You want me to be around to answer more questions? I can't do the dare."**

Autumn: "Ah, now who's the wimp?"

Cody grins.

Cody: "Hey, Damien, your dare's to give Walker a noogie."

Galan: "Oho, _what_?"

Damien: "Oh, I'll enjoy this one."

Damien gets Galan in a headlock and easily messes his jet-black hair with a fist.

Galan: "Hey! Leggo, Diablo, don't touch the 'do!"

Cody: "That was negatively awkward, that whole thing. I'm swearin' off dares."

Autumn: "Too bad. That was the first question."

They all groan.

* * *

**Q:**

**Question and dare for Cody**

**Hey there question is do you play an instrument?**

**Dare is to dress up as the grim reaper with the scythe enter a elevator with**  
**someone else in there and say in a low voice 'it's time'**

**Question and dare for Galan(My not so favourite character just kidding your**  
**the awesomest)**

**So what about Autumn draws you in?**

**Dare help Cody in his dare by somehow stopping the elevator that he's in so**  
**it's stuck.**

**(Are we allowed to ask you questions oh mighty author?) ~doctorwho733**

**A:  
**

**_(Doverstar: I'm not all that mighty, but sure! Go right ahead. Just message me in private messages for your questions, everyone, okay? This one is just for the characters.)  
_**

Cody: "**No, I don't play instruments out of habit. Ferb's been teaching me guitar. Sorry, Doc, can't do the dare. I'm in the Park, no elevators nearby. Maybe later, though."**

Galan: "**Yes, I _am _the awesomest. You've answered correctly, ding ding ding ding ding!**" **-grins- "Okay, like Cody said, we can't do that dare 'cuz there's no elevator here, and the interviews have to be here, I guess. Not real clear on the rules. But that is a _sweet _dare. One of these days we do have to do that, C-Man."**

Cody grunts.

Jayla: "You ain't finished, Galan."

Galan glances at the screen.

Galan: "Oh. Yeah. **Absolutely** **everything. Autumn's full of surprises. She's funny, she's bright, she's low-key, she can sing like nobody I've ever heard...I think the first thing that got my attention was how guarded she was when she met me. I kinda liked a challenge, but she's something else. Like a puzzle I wanna solve." -grins at Autumn-**

Cody is pointedly looking away, arms crossed.

Damien: "What's that look on your face, Miss Karmer?"

Jayla: "Yeah, tell all."

Autumn's face is the color of a tomato.

Autumn: "Just go to the next question."

* * *

**Q:**

**I'm going to ask more questions and give more dares, but this time,  
there's a catch. Everyone MUST do the dares they are assigned or they will be  
given the punishments assigned. There is NO opting out of whichever you  
choose.**

**CODY**

**Yeah, you're not my favourite, but I never said I hated you! Hell, you and**  
**Autumn are my favourite couple, so I could never hate you, and that's why I**  
**hate Galan so much!**

**Q. What would you do if Galan and Autumn went out?**

**D. Watch Galan and Autumn on a 'date'**

**P. Watch every single Barbie movie while wearing every pink thing that exists**  
**in the universe.**

**AUTUMN**

**Q. Galan or Cody?**

**D. Go on a date with the chosen one from above.**

**P. Go to the busiest party you can think of and actually TRY to socialise OR**  
**eat loads of candy.**

**JAYLA**

**Q. What do you think of Galan?**

**D. ...hit Damidork.**

**P. Watch some movie of Halloween being destroyed.**

**GALAN**

**I don't like you cause you break up Cody and Autumn. I don't mind you**  
**otherwise.**

**Q. What would YOU do if Cody and Autumn started going out? (Dude, it's going**  
**to happen)**

**D. Watch Cody and Autumn go on the most romantic non-mushy date possible.**

**P. Great whites. Tank. You above them. Am I clear?**

**DAMIDORK**

**Q. Why are you such a massive party pooper? GEEZ!**

**D. Watch Izzie and Phin go on a date.**

**P. Watch Phin 'propose' to Izzie.**

**That is all. I vill be BACK. ~xXxGlaceonxXx**

**A:  
**

Cody: "I thought the rules were already that we couldn't get outta the dares unless they were dangerous. Whatever. **I..." -looks down without lowering his head, gritting his teeth and running a hand through his hair- "...I don't...know what I'd do." -gaze hardens after reading the dare- "Watch 'em go...? Huh. I already did." -puts hands back in pockets and grunts-**

Autumn winces.

Autumn: "My turn. **Make the question more specific. Besides, I'm not sure yet."**

Jayla: "Uh...mine's next. **What do I think of Galan? Good question! I think he's a goofball, a decent goofball. Too much fun!"**

Galan: "Thank you, thank you."

Jayla: "My dare says I gotta hit Damien." -shrugs- "Didn't say it had to be hard." -gives Damien a swat to the arm-

Damien: "It still hurt."

Jayla: "Quit bein' such a baby!"

Galan: "Next one's mine. **Well, it hasn't happened yet, so how should I know?" -slyly smiles- "For the dare? I might. If it happens."**

Damien: "**I am not a party-pooper." -makes a face- "I am just more mature than some people. And perhaps, about your dare, when that happens, I may."**

* * *

**Q:  
**

**-evil grin-**

**D (since you like that nickname, apparently), I dare you to do an Elvis**  
**impersonation.**

**Jayla, I dare you to hop on a pogo stick for the rest of this chapter.**

**Cody, I dare you to have a group hug with both Autumn and Galan.**

**Galan, I dare you to kiss Autumn on the cheek, with Cody watching you.**

**Autumn, I dare you to act like a super girly girl for the rest of this**  
**chapter. ~Midnight4568**

**A:  
**

Autumn: "Let's do this one from last to first."

Cody: "Whatever."

Galan: "A dare for all of us? Sweet!"

Damien: "Considering yours, I'm sure you'd like these, Galan."

Galan glances at his dare. His pupils shrink and he fidgets on the bench.

Galan: "Yeah, well, if we're doing it last to first, Autumn's going first anyway."

Autumn: "They dare me to act like...a super girly-girl for the rest of this one." -puts finger to cheek and gives dazzling smile- "**I'll, like, totally do it! I can _so _dominate here!**" -gives a titter-

Cody laughs.

Damien: "Galan, your turn."

Autumn, "Like, go already, the humidity is messing up my hair." -fans self-

Galan: "Says Midnight dares me to...uh-oh." -glances at Cody- "**Rules say I have to take this one, heh.**" -rubs back of neck-

Cody glowers at him.

Autumn glances at the screen and chokes.

Autumn: "Um, wait-"

Damien: "Girly-girl, remember?"

Jayla: "Just get it over with, hon. Like me an' Cody."

Galan: "Hey, who says she's gonna hate this?"

Cody gags and turns away.

Jayla: "Um, Cody, you gotta look. It's part of the dare."

Cody flinches visibly and turns to watch, eyebrows nearly covering his eyes. He lets out a puff of irritated air.

Cody: "Midnight, you're killin' me."

Autumn: "Uh...like, hurry up. I'm _so _not in the mood to be, like, patient and whatever."

Galan: -grins at her voice- "Okay!"

Galan kisses Autumn on the cheek and Cody folds his arms. Autumn's cheeks are redder than Jayla's had been.

Cody grits his teeth and gives them looks full of ice.

Autumn smiles at Galan briefly, then looks at her feet.

Damien coughs.

Damien: "All right, now it's Cody's turn."

Cody: "Spare me."

Autumn: "You totally can't back out, okay? And speed it up. My makeup is, like, drying out. Eeeew!"

Galan guffaws. Jayla covers a cackle with a hand.

Cody: "I have to have a group hug with Autumn. And Galan. **Problem, Midnight, I'm not much of a hugger. And I'm not touchy-feely. And I'd rather spend a day with Dull Diablo than even _touch _that loser."**

Autumn: "He's not-"

Jayla and Damien: "Girly-girl!"

Autumn: "He's totally not a loser!"

Cody glares at her but doesn't respond directly.

Cody: "Maybe I wasn't talking about him anymore."

Jayla gasps. Damien raises an eyebrow. Galan slaps a hand to his forehead and groans guiltily. Autumn seethes.

Cody: "**Not taking this dare.**"

Jayla: "I wouldn't either after _that_." -scowls-

Galan: -coughs into fist- "That's what we get for agreeing to these..."

Damien: "Next dare is for Jayla."

Jayla: "**Oops. Don't have a pogostick nearby. Maybe I could just jump up and down? Yeah, that'll work."**

She gets up and proceeds to do so, giggling.

Damien: "Mine is to do an Elvis impersonation." -flips hair- "**Thank you. Thank you very much!**"

Autumn cackles.

Jayla: "That was awesome!"

Galan: "What do you know? He's not dead after all."

* * *

**Q:**

**Question for Cody, Jayla, Autum Damian and Galan:**

If you were stranded on a desert island and could only eat one food and one drink for the rest of your life, what would it be? ~Yes-Yes-I-Am24  


**A:  
**

****Cody: **"Probably hot chocolate and pizza."**

Jayla: **"Ooh, seafood!"**

Autumn: **"Anything Chinese."**

Galan: **"Guacamole."**

Damien: **"Broccoli and cheese soup."**

* * *

**(Author: Keep 'em comin'! The dares were fun, but don't forget the questions! Dares too, those are hysterical. ~Doverstar)  
**


	7. Answers: Apr 20th Again, 2012

**Q:**

**Oh, sorry for not asking or daring last time!**

**Cody, what's the craziest thing you've ever done? ... and I dare you to...**  
**well, kind of stick up for yourself. Maybe not here, now, but sometime,**  
**somewhere, man, RECLAIM YOUR GIRL!... if possible.**

**Jayla: do you like to sing a lot? I bet you have a beautiful voice. I dare you**  
**to sing, like, idk, Adele or something. That's the kind of voice I imagine you**  
**having. Anything you like, anything that suits your voice.**

**Galan, Sorry, I forget, did you ever meet the guy who owned that purple**  
**building your parents were looking at? If so, what did you think of him?...**  
**Dare... eh, I don't have one. Sorry.**

**Damien, what could I do to prove I'm just as mature as you? ;) Or is that a**  
**rather unreachable standard? As for a dare, write a poem. About anything. And**  
**for the record, I don't really think it's fair that everyone's poking you**  
**about Izzie. I know what it's like to have an unrequited crush. Gosh, no need**  
**for everyone to needle you. I can see why they do it but anyway :D My**  
**sympathies.**

**Autumn, I suppose this is a weird question and stuff, but do you believe in**  
**God? For a dare, speak in as many long words and confusing sentences as you**  
**can for, like, five minutes or something. :)**

**About dares -**

**WHY IS EVERYONE BEING SO MEAN TO YOU POOR GUYS! Seriously. :D ~PheonixWormwood**

**A:  
**

Cody: "**Craziest thing I ever did was let Mrs. Gabefield drag me back to Danville last year." -smirks- "Worked out pretty good, didn't it? Stick up for myself?" -glances uncertainly at Autumn- "Uh, she's not mine...and...maybe later."**

Autumn grunts.

Jayla: "**Yeah, girl, I _love _to sing! Adele? Not a huge fan o' hers, but if that's what y****a think I'd sound li****ke...I'll give it a shot later, okay? Sorry, but it's just 'cuz it looks like everybody else asked basically the same thing for me and some of the others. So you'll hear me sing at some point in this...uh, what do y'all call it? Chapter? So yeah."**

Galan: "Interesting question I got. **Y****eah, I met him once. Kinda seemed in a hurry, said he had to get back to somebody who was waiting on him. Sounded kind of annoyed. He had this German accent and a lab coat...I dunno, maybe he was a pharmacist. I thought he was as weird as the place he owned."**

Damien: "**I am not sure what you could do. I accept your sympathies; they made me feel a bit happier, so I thank you for that. A kind word goes a long way."**

Cody: "It doesn't turn your personality dial from _mind-numbingly-boring_ to _mildly tolerable_."

Autumn: "You sound like Ferb, Damien."

Damien: "I suppose I do, don't I? **And as for the dare, I am sorry we are all disappointing you, but that is one thing I believe I will be embarrassed by, and therefore I'd rather not do it if it's all the same to you."**

Autumn: "**Of course I believe in God! You gotta be crazy to look around and not believe somebody's behind all this. And that somebody cares. Big time. Okay, I'll try speaking random, confusing sentences if you want. Let's try a riddle. I'm as big as an elephant, but light as a feather. What am I, Pheonix?"  
**

* * *

**Q: **

**Question for Galan: Where did you learn to be such a good singer? Since you  
sang in a chapter of Just So You Know.**

**Question for Autumn: If you could dye your hair any color that's not natural,**  
**like red/blonde/brunette, what color would you choose?**

**Question for Jayla: What's your favorite exotic animal? Besides the basic**  
**animals like dog, cat, bird, etc.**

**Question for Damien: What would your dream job be, and why?**

**Question for Cody: Sorry for making your previous dare awkward... Anyway,**  
**what's your favorite school supply, and why?**

**Dare for Galan: If you won't eat a bug, then I dare you to eat calamari. And**  
**don't refuse!**

**Dare for Autumn: Flirt with Cody for longer than five minutes, and then kiss**  
**him on the lips. (P.S. You HAVE to do this dare! No exceptions.)**

**Dare for Jayla: I dare you to sing karaoke with Galan!**

**Dare for Damien: Eat a handful of your least favorite candy.**

**Dare for Cody: Be a chatterbox like Phineas and annoy the other OCs. ~Midnight4568**

**A:  
**

Galan: "**I didn't really learn. Sort of born with it. I practiced just 'cuz I liked singing growing up, so I'd just come home from school belting it out."**

Autumn: "Cool. **I think ****I'd dye it brunette."**

Jayla: "**I like bats. They're kinda cute in daylight, 'specially 'cuz they can't see."**

Damien: "**I believe if I had a dream job, I would choose** **director because I am, admittedly, a control freak."**

Cody: "So the truth comes out."

Damien: "Ugh, shut up."

Cody smirks.

Cody: "It's my turn. **I dunno if I'm ready to forgive you yet." -raises eyebrow- "I'm good at holding grudges. Answerin' your question: The eraser is my best friend."**

Galan: -makes a delightedly-disgusted face- "**Ughh, as in squid? I might have to suffer through that, Midnight...if it were here."**

Autumn: -face drains of color as she reads her dare- "**Gah...uh...u-um..."**

Damien: "Your dare, Miss Karmer?"

Cody looks as if he's about to fall ill, face making up for the color Autumn's lacks.

Autumn: "**Consider me the exception, Midnight. No way. Not here, not now, no thanks."**

Cody relaxes and looks slightly relieved. Galan is staring straight ahead.

Jayla: "Ooh, cool! **Looks like me an' Galan are singin' a duet.** You ready, G-Man?"

Galan: "Yeah, sure, it'll be fun. What song?"

Jayla: "I got one I think everybody knows."

Galan: "Yeah?"

Jayla: "_Just a Dream_ by Nelly."

Galan: "Yeah, I know that one. But we gotta rap?"

Jayla: "Heck no, boy! Let's just tune it up a bit."

Galan: -grins mischievously- "I can do that. You ain't seen nothin' yet."

Autumn laughs.

Both Jayla and Galan stand up.

_**(Author: Go to h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = i G a q q h L h 3 u Q And skip the timeline to 0:33 to hear Galan and Jayla sing.)**_

Galan: "_I was thinkin' 'bout you,_

_Thinkin' 'bout me,  
_

_Thinkin' 'bout us,  
_

_What we gonna be?  
_

_Open my eyes.._"

Galan and Jayla: "_It was only just a dream..."_

Jayla: "_Travel back,_

_Down that road,  
_

_Will you come back?"  
_

Galan: "_No one knows."_

Jayla: "_I realize_..."

Galan and Jayla: "_It was only just a dream..._"

Galan folds his arms and leans the upper half of his body away from Jayla, grinning.

Galan: "_I was at the top and now it's like I'm in the basement._

_Number one spot? No, you found you a replacement.  
_

_I swear now that I can't take it!_

_Knowin' somebody's got my baby._

_Now you ain't around, baby, I can't think.  
_

_I shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring,  
_

_'Cuz I can still feel it in the air,  
_

_See her pretty face, run my fingers through your hair,  
_

_My lover, my life. My baby, my wife.  
_

_You left me uptight,  
_

_'Cuz I know that it just ain't ri-i-i-i-i-ight!_"

Galan and Jayla: "_I was thinkin' 'bout you,_

_Thinkin' 'bout me,  
_

_Thinkin' 'bout us,  
_

_What we gon' be?  
_

_Open my eyes...  
_

_It was only just a dream!  
_

_So I traveled back,  
_

_Down that road,  
_

_Will you come back?  
_

_No one knows.  
_

_I realized,  
_

_It was only just a dream..."  
_

Jayla: "_When I'm ridin', I swear I see your face at every turn._

_I'm tryin' to get my Usher on, but I can't let it burn.  
_

_And I just hope you know that you're the,_

_Only one I yearn for!  
_

_The one that I'll be missin' when I learn...  
_

_Didn't give you all my love, I guess now I got my payback!  
_

_Now I'm in the club thinkin' all about you, baby!  
_

_Hey,  
_

_You were so easy to love.  
_

_But wait,  
_

_I guess that love wasn't e-nou-u-u-u-ugh!  
_

_Goin' through it every time that I'm alone!  
_

_Now I'm wishin' that you'd pick up the phone,  
_

_But you made a decision that you wanted to move on,  
_

_'Cuz I was wro-o-o-o-ong."  
_

Other OCs tap to the beat.

Galan and Jayla: "_I was thinkin' 'bout you,_

_Thinkin' 'bout me,  
_

_Thinkin' bout us,  
_

_What we gonna be?  
_

_Open my e-e-e-eyes,  
_

_It was only just a dream!_

_So I traveled back,  
_

_Down that road,  
_

_Will you come back?  
_

_No one knows.  
_

_I realized,  
_

___It was only just a dream..._"  


Jayla and Galan: "_If you've ever loved somebody, put your hands up._

_If you've ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
_

_Now they're gone and you're wishin' you could give them everything,  
_

_Everything."_

Galan and Jayla: "_Ohhh_!"

Jayla: "_If you've ever loved somebody put your hands up."_

Galan: "_If you've ever loved somebody put your hands up!"_

Jayla: "_If you've ever loved somebody put your hands up!"_

Galan: "_If you've ever loved somebody put your hands u-u-u-up!"_

Jayla: "_Now they're gone and you're wishin' you could give them..._"

Galan and Jayla: "..._E-e-e-every-thi-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-ing!_

___I was thinkin' 'bout you,_

_Thinkin' 'bout me,  
_

_Thinkin' bout us,  
_

_What we gonna be?  
_

_Open my e-e-e-eyes,  
_

_(Jayla: Open my eyes!)  
_

_It was only just a dream!_

_(Galan: It's ju-ust a dre-e-e-eam!)  
_

_So I traveled back,  
_

_(Jayla: Traveled back!_

_Galan: I traveled back!)  
_

_Down that road,  
_

_(Jayla: Down the road!_

_Galan: Down the ro-o-oad!)"  
_

_J_ayla:_ "Will you come back? No one knows!"  
_

Galan: _"No one knows!"  
_

Galan and Jayla_: "I realized,  
_

_____It was only just a dream..._"  


Galan_: "No, no, woa-a-a-a-ah!"  
_

Jayla and Galan: "_I was thinkin' 'bout you,_

_Thinkin' 'bout me,  
_

_Thinkin' bout us,  
_

_What we gonna be?  
_

_(Galan: "Yeah!")  
_

_Open my e-e-e-eyes,  
_

_(Jayla: "Open my eyes!")  
_

_(Galan: "Open my e-e-e-e-eyes...")  
_

_It was only just a dream!_

_(Jayla: "It's just a, no, it's just a dre-e-e-am!")  
_

_So I traveled back,  
_

_Down that road,  
_

_Will you come back?  
_

_No one knows.  
_

_I realized,  
_

___It was only just a dream..._"

Galan: "_Baby, it was only just, it was only just a dre-eam..._"

Jayla and Galan: "_No-o-o-o-o-o-o...(vocalizing)...it was only just a dream..."_

_**(Author: Yeah. Yeah, you can stop the music now.)**  
_

Galan and Jayla sit back down and rest.

Autumn: "Wow."

Cody: "Nice."

Damien: "Talented."

Jayla: "Thank you, thank you."

Galan: "Well..."

Cody: "Don't tell me. You'd like to thank all the little people."

Galan: "No, you didn't do anything, so why thank you?"

Cody narrows his eyes.

Cody: "This could go on for months, this little battle, if I answer that."

Galan: "Make my day."

Autumn: "Ooo-kay! Next dare is for Damien. You gotta eat a handful of your least favorite candy."

Damien: "**Whoopers make me sick. So I suppose...**"

Cody: "Are they in the cooler?"

Damien checks.

Damien: -sighs- "Yes."

Galan: "Go for it."

Jayla: "I can't stand people throwin' up. Tell me when he's done." -looks away-

Damien begins downing the box of Whoopers. He looks a little green at first, then continues eating until a handful has been consumed. He gags, then swallows.

Autumn: -taps Jayla- "Okay, he's done."

Damien: "That was not so bad."

Galan: "Try the rest of the box, then see how you feel."

Damien: "I refuse."

Jayla: "Next dare's for Cody. He gets to be as much of a chatterbox as Phineas usually is." -gives Cody evil grin- "Oh, this oughta be good."

Cody: -takes a deep breath, smirks- "Good weird or good bad? Or just normal good? Good has other definitions, y'know. Somebody once said I was 'bad' in the new sense that I was 'good', but I kinda blew it off. Oh, and there was this one time my class in 8th grade started calling me a bad boy. You guys called me that earlier. Remember? I remember. I do. It was a couple minutes ago. Or do you call it chapters? Whatever. I heard the word 'whatever' is actually the laziest word on the planet. So I guess that makes me kinda lazy. I take walks every night anyway, so how am I lazy? Enlighten me. I was just getting hungry. Any ice cream in the cooler? Chocolate's good. But I like Oreo best. Oh yeah, and don't forget chocolate fudge. Oreo has vanilla ice cream in it, so I can turn it chocolate with fudge. If there aren't any bowls in there, that's cool. Just pass me an ice cream sandwich. How am I doing so far? I think I'm doin' pretty good. Your thoughts? Anybody ever wondered why doctors call what they do a 'practice'? Encouraging when you walk in, don't you think? Did I ever tell you about the time..."

Autumn has her hands over her ears.

Galan: "Make it _stop_!"

Damien: "I did not think anyone could speak _this _much!"

Cody folds his arms and leans back smugly.

Cody: "**How was that, Midnight**? Been around Phineas long enough to know exactly how to do it."

* * *

**(Author: Okay, that's long enough for tonight. Tomorrow the questions that were asked today will be answered! So if you sent in questions that didn't get answers, don't send any more until they're answered, okay? Makes things smoother in the future. Thanks, these are fun! {Unfortunately me and my OCs don't do the kissing on the lips thing. Kind of an issue with me, sorry. The cheek I can do. But lips are not happening any time soon! The OCs get uncomfortable, and I get uncomfortable, so yush. :D ~Doverstar)**


	8. Answers: Apr 24th, 2012

**Q:**

**Okay, that went over relatively well. Now I feel that I have to do better at  
making everyone equally miserable (or equally not miserable). Plus, I didn't  
think my dare for Cody would make all three of them so ticked!**

**So, Cody, if you had to dye your hair one of this colors, which would you**  
**choose: electric blue, neon pink, or bright purple?**

**For Jayla, where would your dream vacation be? And if you could take any one**  
**person, who would you take?**

**Autumn, why are you so torn between Cody and Galan? And don't say you aren't!**

**What do you mean by grasshopper poisoning? You allergic to bugs or something?**

**Damien, what do you think of everyone more or less hating you for liking**  
**Isabella? What would you be willing to do to get her to like you, if you could**  
**do it without any consequences?**

**Now for my dares...**

**Cody and Galan, arm wrestle. Winner gives lower a wedgie.**

**Autumn and Jayla, see who can chug a bottle of soda fastest.**

**Finally, Damien. A package will be airdropped beside the bench. In it is a**  
**spray that makes a person forget the last thirty seconds. I dare you to**  
**verbally abuse one of them (no cussing), then spray them and ask what they**  
**would do if you verbally abused them.**

**Good luck! ~Wordnerb93**

**A:  
**

Cody: "Oh, look. Daring McGee is back." -grunts-

Autumn: "Lighten up."

Galan: "Yeah, don't be so harsh, man."

Cody: -shoots Galan a poisonous glare while answering- "**I guess it'd be electric blue. If my life depended on dying it at all."**

Jayla: "**My dream vacation'd be at Ruby Falls! If I could take one person...my biological mom. From what my aunt used to tell me, Ruby Falls was a place she'd go nuts over."**

Autumn: "**Um...because...well...it's complicated. I'm not **_**really**_**...I just..." -**flops head in hand, shaking it- "Move on to the next question. This is ridiculous."

Cody grunts again. Galan studies the sidewalk, embarrassed for her.

Galan: "**Nah, I just meant grasshopper eating isn't gonna be good for my health no matter what."**

Damien: "**I think my haters are wasting their breath. I will not get over Isabella any easier if she continues to be mentioned directly to me. I would be willing to be as civil as humanly possible to the rest of her immature friends if she would consider giving me a second chance. I do not think she made the correct decision."**

Jayla: "Dare time!"

Cody: -voice dripping with sarcasm- -rolls eyes grandly- "Oh, _joy_."

Jayla: "Says y'all two," -points to Galan, then Cody- "hafta arm wrestle." -glances back at giant floating screen- "And the loser gets a...wedgie?...from the winner."

Galan: "**I'll beat him, but I won't do _that_.**"

Cody: "As if you'd get far enough to try. **But I'm not doing it either.**"

Autumn: "Get it over with, come on!"

Cody and Galan rest their elbows on the bench's armrest and begin to arm wrestle.

Jayla: "Galan's gettin' the upper hand."

Autumn: "Nope, now it's Cody."

Damien: "I do not think either one is winning."

Autumn: "Galan's winning."

Jayla: "...Nah, it's Cody again."

Autumn: "Now it's Galan."

Jayla and Autumn exchange a glance. They look back at the boys and wince.

Both: "Cody."

Cody bests Galan without breaking a sweat and stuffs his hands into his pockets.

Cody: "Nice grip, Boy Wonder. Don't quit your day job."

Galan: "And that would be...?"

Cody: "Impersonating turtles."

Damien smirks at that. They return to their seats.

Autumn: "Jayla, we have to have a soda chugging contest."

Jayla: "I love soda. **Let's do it!**"

Autumn and Jayla begin chugging sodas.

Jayla beats Autumn within seconds.

Autumn takes a breath, spluttering.

Autumn: "Last time I try Dr. Pepper in a while..."

Jayla: "That was _awesome_! Let's do it again!" -nudges Autumn-

Autumn: "Let's not and say we did."

Cody tosses Jayla a second bottle.

Cody: "You can keep chuggin' if you want, but I think Autumn's out."

Galan: "No kidding. You're looking green there, A. You okay?"

Cody rolls his eyes.

Cody: "She's actually turning a color that's not pale and you think she's feeling peachy keen, is that it?"

Autumn: "I'm fine, bozos. Next?"

Damien: -grins evilly- "**Oh, I know who I shall try _this _on."**

Damien takes the forget-everything-from-the-last-30-seconds spray, shakes it up, and approaches Cody.

Cody kicks back with his arms behind his head, watching Damien.

Cody: "Have at it, _Damidork_." -smirks-

Damien: "Very well. You are egotistical, a terrible listener, excellent at throwing pity-parties, so angst it makes me wonder how you've become friends with such an optimistic person like Phineas Flynn, and are completely self-focused."

Cody raises an eyebrow and sits up.

Damien sprays him.

Cody blinks a few times.

Cody: "Uh..."

Damien: "What would you do if I insulted you verbally to your face?" -grins-

Cody: "I'd prob'ly have to do the same thing to you. Why?"

Damien: "No reason."

The others snicker while Cody looks on blankly.

* * *

**Q:**

**I have to give you guys more questions XD**

**Cody: Haha, Cody, you guys have no idea! Well, anyway, I'm not good with**  
**dares, and since you are awesome I'll give you something you won't hate.**

**Dare: Uhh... Don't talk to Galan or Damien for the rest of the chapter unless**  
**it's a funny sarcastic insult. :D**

**Question: What was your first impression of Autumn when you met her?**

**D(That is an awesome nickname:P), what would you do to get Isabella back? And**  
**by the way, I don't hate you like others do :3**

**Dare: Try to get Cody to talk to you without no insults.**

**Autumn: Other than Cody, who would you spend the day with as a freind?**

**Dare: Erm... eat an eggroll. Yum! 8D**

**Jayla: I love that show too! Okay, so questions... what's your fave animated**  
**movie?**

**Dare: Scare Damien when he's least expecting it somewhere in this chapter. Not**  
**anything too scary, but startle him a bit.**

**Galan: I've seen that too! Awesome movie, right? Anyway, who out of these**  
**would you rather have as a BFF? Phineas, Cody, or Damien?**

**Dare: Um.. sing an awesome song for everyone. :P It can be any song. ~Sunshinelolipop**

**A:  
**

Cody: "**Finally, a dare I like. Yeah, I can do that easy**. Whatever. **My first impression when I met Autumn? Dude, she was breaking into Phineas' house, what was I supposed to think? I was kinda thrown when I figured out it was girl breaking in...and it really ticked me off when she started throwing her attitude around. I thought she was a smart-aleck criminal."**

Autumn: "Gee, thanks."

Galan snorts.

Damien: "**I believe I already answered this, but it's all right; I'll say it again. I would be willing to put up with her childish companions in order to gain her affections. The dare...I will refuse it; I have no desire to converse with Cody at the moment. He's being pigheaded."**

Cody: "As opposed to what? Horseheaded? Takes one to know one."

Autumn: "**I'd probably spend the day with Galan. He's a goofball."**

Cody scoffs.

Jayla: "Copy cat."

Autumn grins and elbows her.

Autumn: "**I'd eat an eggroll if we had one here, but the cooler's empty, so we're on our own again."**

Jayla: "**Yeah, girl, Home Improvement rocks! ...Scare Damien at some point? Sounds like a blast. Sure!"**

Damien groans. "Now I will be on my toes from here on out."

Jayla: "That's the fun of it."

Galan: "**Yeah, it's a cool movie. Uh, I think Phineas. Everybody knows he's the coolest redhead around."**

Autumn: "They want you to sing a song, clown boy."

Galan grins.

Galan: "Cool. Which one?"

Jayla: "Just pick one!"

Galan: -thinks for a moment- "Ah...okay, I got one."

Cody: "Excuse me while I find a container for my joy."

Galan ignores him and begins tapping the bench for a beat, swaying as he sings.

**(h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = U A r s 1 t - Q T p M )**

Galan: "_Keep drinkin' __coffee, stare me down across the table,_

_While I look outside.  
_

_So many things I'd say if only I were able,  
_

_But I just keep quiet and count the cars that pass by.  
_

_You've got opinions man,_

_We're all intitled to 'em,  
_

_But I never asked.  
_

_So let me thank you for your time and try not to waste anymore of mine.  
_

_Get outta here, fast._"

Autumn and Jayla smile and exchange a glance as they listen.

Galan: "_I hate to break it to you, babe._

_But I'm not drowning.  
_

_There's no one here to sa-ave!_

_Who cares if you disagree?  
_

_You are not me._

_Who made you king of anything?  
_

_So you dare tell me who to be?  
_

_Who died,  
_

_And made you king of anything?_"

**(Stop the music!)**

Galan: "How was that?"

* * *

**Q:**

**Hiya!**

**Sorry for late coming but I just got ungrounded from the internet( mom didnt**  
**let me on 4 a month) and I finished catching up to the story. I love all of u**  
**and the whole set up. Now for the questions:**

**Cody: dude when u first showed up in the series**** I thought u were broody, depressing and downright mean to Phineas. Ur background tho helped me see ****y ur Snarky Cody. So like in ten years or so; if phineas asked u to be his**  
**best man at his wedding(which may or may not be to Izzie) would u?**

**Dare for Cody: I dare you to sing a song about friendship; length from 30**  
**seconds to longer if u choose. Anything goes from making something up to a**  
**real one. oh and its right here n now bub.**

**Question for Autumn: Girl ur name like rox. I knew a girl named Autumn in the**  
**fifth grade and ur the only other person I kno(well sorta) with that name. So**  
**whats ur middle name and do u got siblings anywhere?**

**Dare for Autumn: I dare you to jump in the middle of Double Dutch jump rope**  
**for 30 seconds. Here in the park and now. Oh and then get a drink.**

**Question for Jayla: Ur a little scary u kno that? But actually ur sweet. I**  
**think ur my fav OC actually. So do u listen to rock n roll? If so whos ur**  
**favorite rockstar or band from the 20th century?**

**Dare: A package with two long jumpropes and basic instructions on Double Dutch**  
**Jump rope(including pictures) will be air dropped to ur location. Learn how**  
**and then I dare you to turn one end of the ropes while Galan turns the other**  
**end. This is only for thirty seconds. Then have a soda.**

**Question for Galan: I only met u recently so im not sure yet about u. To steal**  
**a line from London Tipton of Disneys The Suite Life series: Boo you! About going after Autumn.**

**So have u ever been to California and what do u think about our culture if so?**  
**I ask cuz im from there and I want ta kno wat others think..**

**Dare for Galan: mainly its part of Jayla and Autumns dare. See their entry.**  
**Oh I guess after have a drink too.**

**La pregunta para el chico Diablo(question for the boy devil): sorry im**  
**learning spanish for my foreign language req in high school and wanted to**  
**practice. Anyway I dont hate u. I feel for you a lot. I wish u could get a**  
**nice girl too(hint hint Doverstar). Anyway what is more important in life: to**  
**have much jocularity and friends but not much else or many accomplishments and**  
**satisfaction but few to share with?**

**Dare: I dare you to climb a tree or stand on top of a high place u can be on**  
**w/o panicking and shout ur opinion on the above philosophical question. Eat a**  
**snickers for confidence.**

**I shall be back with more for u all. Excuse my text talk and typos. Using**  
**smartphone for this. Oh and to Cody...drink some water or something after the**  
**song. mmwaveprincess out! ~Mmwaveprincess**

**A:  
**

Cody: "Cool, a newbie. Sup. Done my time being grounded; I feel for you. **Snarky? Define that, would you? Yeah, I was a jerk looking back, huh? My background..." -blinks once- -clears throat- "Uh-huh. Nah, I wouldn't be the best man if he offered. Ferb would be a better one than me. I mean, I might _be _there, but the on-stage-in-a-monkey-suit thing isn't for me. And neither is singing, so the dare's something I won't do. Sorry."  
**

Autumn: "**Thanks. I like my name too, I guess. Not like I've ever had another one. Uh, sorry...I'm not comfortable talking about my backstory, if that's okay. ...We don't have a jumprope. Whoops."**

Jayla: "We do now. She just air-dropped one. ...Whatever that means. **I'm your fave, huh? Suh-weet! Well, I don't exactly love rock an' roll, but if I did I'd like Daughtry's band."**

Galan: "**Uh, I guess CA's okay...yeah, I've been there. It's fun. Double-Dutch...somebody's gonna lose a limb here, but okay..."**-gets up and glances at the girls- "Well?"

Jayla: "Got the ropes right here. Y'all ready?"

Autumn: "No. But I'll do it anyway."

After reading the directions, Galan and Jayla begin turning the ropes quickly.

Autumn steps in and begins jumping.

Cody watches with lowered eyelids and a bored expression. Damien blinks, perplexed.

Damien: "What is the point of this game?"

Autumn: "I guess how many jumps you can...make..." -jumps twice-

Jayla: "Galan, you're slowin' down, boy!"

Galan: "Maybe you're going too fast, ever think of it like that?" -grins-

Jayla: "Then I'll slow down an' you speed up."

Autumn: "No, wait..."

In seconds she is tangled and on the sidewalk and the ropes are yanked from the hands of Galan and Jayla.

Autumn: "Smooth, guys. Real smooth."

They help her up, laughing, and the three return to the bench.

Cody: "Okay, who's next?"

Damien: "**Yes, my last name means 'devil' in Spanish. I get teased often. I am uncomfortable with that dare, so I will not be doing it. For me, accomplishments are far greater."**

Cody: "And you wonder why Isabella doesn't like you." -rolls eyes- "So far you haven't done any dares, devil boy."

Damien: "That is not true. I sprayed you with the forget-the-last-30-seconds substance."**  
**

Cody: "You _what _me?"

Damien: "Never mind."

* * *

**Q:**

**Wow, Cody, that long, chatterbox speech of yours was impressive. Here's a  
dare: have a crossed-eyes staring contest with any of the other OCs.**

**Question for Damien, how patient are you? Like, what would you be willing to**  
**do that takes a long time and would most likely bore people? For example, like**  
**waiting years and years for Isabella to like you, only to realize that she's**  
**never going to stop liking Phineas.**

**Question for Jayla, what do you think of the British band One Direction? It**  
**seems like practically everyone loves them and their music.**

**Dare for Galan, make the most complicated origami that you can, and present it**  
**to Autumn. I don't have a question or a dare for her this time. ~Midnight4568**

**A:  
**

Cody: "**I thought so.** A'right, Autumn. Cross-eyed staring contest, come on." -beckons with hand-

Autumn: "I can't cross my eyes."

Cody: -raises eyebrow- "Try."

She does so.

Galan: "Hey, check it out, you're doing it."

Autumn: "It's giving me a headache, but yeah."

Cody's eyes are already crossed, as well as his arms.

Cody: "I could do this all day."

Autumn: "We'll see."

"Boo!"

Damien suddenly jumps and jolts, startled. Jayla steps out from behind him.

Jayla: "Gotcha. **How was that, WordNerb?"**

Damien seethes and grits his teeth.

Galan is cackling.

Damien: "It was not that funny!"

Galan: "Check the mirror, D. You're as white as a sheet!"

Cody: "You blinked."

Autumn: "Did not!"

Cody: "Yes, yes you did."

Autumn groans.

Autumn: "Okay, finally." -uncrosses eyes-

Cody's vision returns to normal and he glances up at the review screen.

Cody: "Damien's turn."

Damien: "**I am actually not as patient as I look.**"

Cody: "No, really?" -scoffs-

Damien: -glares at Cody- "**And I doubt Isabella will stay with Phineas forever."**

Jayla clears her throat.

Jayla: "Uh, you sure about that?"

Damien: "I did not ask your opinion."

Galan: "Lay off."

Jayla: "**The only song I actually like by One Direction is '_What Makes You Beautiful_'."**

Galan: "**I don't have any origami at the moment."**

* * *

**Q:**

**Cody: i dare you to hug Autumn until you have your next dare. You  
know you want to. ;)**

**Autumn: While cody hugs you you have to smile normally.**

**Galan: Take Jayla on a piggy back ride around the room! hehe :D you can do it!**  
**i believe in you!**

**Jayla: I dare you to put make up on damien´s face blindfolded or with your**  
**eyes closed.**

**Damien: I dare you to dance like a chicken.:D No refusing with some boring**  
**comment. ~Anonymous**

**A:  
**

Cody: "**Uh...I'm not much of a hugger, so no thanks. Sorry."**

Damien: "Now who is refusing all the dares?"

Cody: "I have my limits, Damidork."

Autumn: "**Since tough guy isn't doing the dare, I can't do mine."**

Galan: **"Technically this isn't a room, it's the Park. But I'll give her a ride, sure. If I can carry her. I'm like a noodle with feet." **-hops off the bench-

Jayla laughs at this and stands up on the bench, climbing onto his back.

Galan: "What do you have in your pockets, bricks?"

Jayla: -smirks- "Just git walkin', goofball."

Galan shrugs and gives Jayla a piggyback ride in a full circle around the bench, then sets her down.

Autumn: "How'd that feel?"

Galan: "Like the weight of a 16-year-old, why?"

Jayla elbows him.

Jayla: "**I'm not doin' that dare 'cuz I don't have makeup or a blindfold. I ain't one of those girls walkin' around with a purse fulla cosmetics. Sorry!"**

Damien: "**And I am most _certainly _not dancing like a chicken." **

* * *

**Q:  
**

**Cartega:bahahahahahahaha Doverstar, you kill me. Anyways, on to the  
questions/dares...**

**For Cody: What's your favorite sport, and did you ever play one? Dare: Do 100**  
**sit ups, right now :)**

**For Jayla: What do you think of the color purple? I don't know, I imagine that**  
**you would wear it a lot...**

**For Galan: What's your favorite board game?**

**Dare: Do an impersonation of Damien, this should be funny.**

**For Damien: Do you have a Latino accent, a British accent, or a mixture of**  
**both?**

**For Autumn: What's your favorite word? Also, if you were stranded on a desert**  
**island for the rest of your life, and you could eat one food for the rest of**  
**your life, what would it be?**

**Dare: Walk up to a stranger and talk to them, flat out friendliness! ~Cartega**

**A:  
**

Cody: "**I don't have a favorite sport; never played one. Never really liked 'em. Didn't have time for 'em."**

Jayla: "**Purple's my fourth favorite color, after black, orange, an' green. Thanks for asking!"**

Galan: "**My favorite board game's _Sorry!_." -grins evilly- "Do an impersonation of Damien?"  
**

Damien: "Oh no."

Galan hops off the bench and stands beside Damien, folding his arms critically the way Damien is doing.

Galan: -in a Spanish/British accent- "This is childish. My life is incredibly boring. I think I'll sulk repeatedly." -pouts-

Cody, Jayla, and Galan all cackle together while Damien glares at Galan.

Damien: "That did not sound a think like me." -scowls-

Galan scowls.

Damien raises an eyebrow.

Galan raises an eyebrow.

Damien: "Enough! What is the next question?"

Jayla: -between snickers- "It's for you."

Damien: "Oh. Ah...**yes, I have both Spanish and British accents, a mix of the two."**

****Autumn: "**My favorite word is probably two words, actually: so what? It's basically a good defensive response to everything."**

****Jayla: "It sounds so harsh."

Autumn: "So what?"

Cody smirks.

Autumn: "**Oh, and I think I already answered this, but anything Chinese food would work. And I'd take the dare, but there aren't any strangers around here."**

* * *

**(READ: Author: This took ages to answer for me an' my OCs, but we had fun doing it. Okay, enough dares for a while, all right? They're fun, but there are more dares than questions now, so no more dares until the opportune moment...in other words, I'll let you know when it's okay to do more dares. ^^ Everybody ready? Okay! Ask away!)**


	9. Answers: Apr 30th, 2012

**Q:**

**Oh my gosh, it's been too long since I've talked to you people! I was just in**  
** Canada, more specifically Quebec, and the hotel had no wi-fi. It's awesome**  
** except for the weather, which kind of stinks. Just saying. Anyway, enough of**  
** my rambling.**

** Damien: What would you rather do, sit in a bus for twelve hours or stand**  
** outside in the freezing cold for twelve hours? I did both in the past four**  
** days, so don't say they aren't possible. :P**

** Autumn: Did you ever tell Cody you like to sing?**

** Cody: Did you know I once drew you and Autumn and showed it to your creator?**

** Jayla: Hmm...what do you typically eat for lunch?**

** Galan: Gah, why do I always do you last? Ugh. I swear, I won't do that again.**  
** Anyway, so what's your favorite fast food place? Mine's Chick-Fil-A. The**  
** chicken=HEAVEN! ~Michi41**

**A:  
**

Cody: "I hate traveling."

Damien: "I have the first question. **Of course both are possible, Michi. I would endure standing in the cold, because sitting would make me stiff."**

Autumn: "**No...I didn't tell him because I...I don't _like _to sing. I just...can. And it wasn't stuff he _needed _to know about me anyway, right?"**

Cody grunts.

Cody: "**I've been drawn? Sweet. Uh...no, I didn't know. Cool, thanks."**

Jayla: "**Usually it's mac an' cheese for me."**

Galan: "**Hey, you save the best for last. Works for me. Actually, I'm a huge fan of Zaxby's. Yeah, Chik-Fil-A's milkshakes are pretty awesome too."**

* * *

**Q:  
**

**Galan, what's your favorite continent? Why?**

Jayla, how often do you wear a watch? Also, what kind of watch do you/would  
you wear? (I mean what color is it, and is it slap-on, the kind with hands,  
and/or the digital kind?)

Autumn, do you think you would ever need glasses? Or do you have perfect  
vision?

Cody, I don't know if anyone asked you this yet, but what's your favorite  
food? Why?

Damidork, I think Galan actually did do a good impersonation of you, in  
Cartega's dare. Anyway, what's the most fun thing you ever did, that did not  
include Isabella? ~Midnight4568

**A:  
**

Galan: "**I don't have a favorite continent, sorry."**

Jayla: "**I don't wear a watch, but if I did it'd have to be black and a slap-on."**

Autumn: "**Good question. I don't think I have _perfect _vision, but I probably won't ever need glasses anyway."**

Cody: "**Favorite food is pizza and brownies, just 'cuz that's what I basically ate the most of in my foster homes."**

Damien: "My name is Damien. Not Damidork!"

Other OCs snicker.

Damien: "**The most fun thing I can remember doing is going fishing with my father every Tuesday for a year when I was 12."**

* * *

**Q:**

**LOL!**

Cody: You are one of my favorite characters! Anyways, if you could go to any  
country in the continent of Europe, what would it be and why?

Jayla: Who is your favorite singer/ band and what is your favorite song by  
them?

Damien: Gosh, why do you think everything is childish? Anyways, out of Jayla,  
Cody, Autumn, and Galan, who do you like the most?

Galan: How long can you hold your breath?

Autumn: What was the worst thing you have ever done? ~rosebubbles1234

**A:  
**

Cod: "**Hey, thanks. Uh...never been to Europe, so lemme get back to you on that."**

Jayla: "Ooh, my turn. **I like Owl City; their songs always make me happy."**

Damien: "**Perhaps because I am more mature than the everyone else. I believe I could stand Jayla a bit more than the others."**

Galan: "**I've been testing that lately. Basically I can hold my breath for a minute and a half."**

Autumn: "**The worst thing I've ever done was at Danville's Tropical Resort, in...I think it's explained in _Just So You Know_."**

* * *

**Q:**

**Sorry for not reviewing in a while...school is a pain.**

**Anywho,**

**Cody:Ok. Dude, If you could pick any song as your theme song what would it be**  
**and why?**

**Autumn: What's your dream job? Even if it's unrealistic.**

**Jayla: LOVE YOU! And, what's you LEAST favorie holiday? And why?**

**Galan: No questions for you really...sorry. Here, have a cookie.**

**Damien: Ok...imma try NOT to be mean. Umm...what your favorite movie**  
**franchise? (I like Men in Black) So yeah...answer that question, because**  
**anything else I would ask wouldn't be nice becaus I am no fond of you... ~ImmaRainbowNinja**

**A:  
**

Cody: -snickering- "There you go, Diablo, another hater."

Damien: "At least my haters are the exact number as your fans."

Autumn: "Not much of a comeback. First question's for...tough guy. Again."

Cody: "**Probably _Every Time You Run _by Manafest. My mom always used to sing the chorus when we were in church and I was little."**

Damien rolls his eyes. Autumn scowls at him for it.

Autumn: "**I can't think of a dream job just yet."**

Jayla: "**Aw, love you too, heh! My least favorite holiday? Gotta be St. Patrick's Day. I mean, what's the point, right? An' all that pinching just cuz the world ain't wearin' one color! Puh-leeze!"**

Galan: "Sweet, I get a cookie from the RainbowNinja dude."

Damien: "**Not fond of me, eh? Perhaps that is your loss. My favorite movie franchise is X-Men."**

* * *

**Q:**

**Oh my gosh, i LOVE the song you sang. I listen to it all the time. :D And  
then, when I'm home alone and/or cleaning the kitchen, I belt it out. Loud.**

Views on Harry Potter, guys? I know it's controversial, so I kind of want to  
hear your take. :) What about the Hunger Games? Anyone read them/seen the new  
movie?

Cody, what's your favourite computer game?

Jayla, do you like rollercoasters?

Galan - I'm not asking you to, I understand that you don't want to and that  
dares are over, totally, but I just want to let ya know that when we were  
camping, my brother ate a grasshopper for a dare and five bucks. Live. With  
lots of ketchup.

Did anyone do the Kony 2012 cover the night thing? ~PheonixWormwood  


**A:  
**

****Galan: "**Yeah, it's a cool song.**"

Cody: "**I don't get into Harry Potter stuff."**

Jayla: "**Girl, I know weird and spooky, and _that _is beyond weird and sp****ooky. Them books are just plain evil to me!"**

Galan: "Harsh."

Jayla shrugs.

Damien: "**I do not care for the books myself. Apologies."**

Autumn: "**I don't think any of us read the Hunger Games."**

Jayla: "Uh, speak for yourself, girlfriend. **Team Peeta all the way, hon.**"

Cody gags.

Galan: "**Okay, none of us read those books except _her_."**

Cody: "**I've never played a single computer game in my life. Sorry."****  
**

Jayla: "**Are you kiddin'? Rollercoasters are my _life_!"  
**  
Galan reads his question and makes a delightedly-disgusted face.

Galan: "**Your brother ate a grasshopper? Tell him kudos from me. I don't have the guts. How'd the ketchup taste?"**

Damien: "**What is Kony 2012?"**

Autumn: "**Uh, yeah, can somebody spell that out for us?**"

Cody: "It's spelled K-O-N-Y..."

Galan: "Very funny."


	10. Answers: May 18th, 2012

**Q:**

***sigh* Jayla, I'd have to ...strongly... disagree about Harry Potter, but I  
definitely know lots of people who think the way you do, and of course I still  
love them. No hard feelings, I understand your position. Even though you like  
Peeta better than Gale. Lol, you and I are just not the same. That's okay, I  
like you anyway ;)**

**You have been deprived, Cody! Haha, no, that's probably a good thing.**

**Yay! I love them too.**

**Haha, i don't know.**

**It was this youtube video about a war leader in africa that went SERIOUSLY**  
**viral. Everyone was trying to get this "Kony" guy famous so that everyone**  
**would be aware and so our government would do something about the crimes he's**  
**committing. There was going to be this one night, April 20, I think, that**  
**everyone would go out and stick posters demanding justice and stuff up**  
**everywhere so the government would know we really care. It didn't work out all**  
**that well, unfortunately - not that many people did it.**

**Jayla, seen the Hunger Games movie yet? :D Thoughts? or do you just prefer the**  
**books and would rather not see the movie?**

**Is anyone here homeschooled? ..Autumn? I mean, I doubt it, but yeah.**

**Galan, what's your favourite pastime/hobby?**

**Cody, favourite animal?**

**So... DAMIEN. I see you rolling your eyes over there about that song. 'Sup**  
**dude? Is even *singing* beneath your high and mightyness? Not to be mean, but**  
**seriously... ~PheonixWormwood  
**

**A:  
**

Jayla: "Wow. That about cleared it up, huh? **Nah, I don't plan on seein' the movie."**

Autumn: "**I go to school in downtown Danville. Kind of a shady place."**

Jayla: "Why not go to Phineas and Ferb's school? Ain't it closer?"

Autumn: "Not as close as you think."

Galan: "**I love surfing."**

Cody: "**Definitely not a platypus. Any mammal that lays eggs is one that I'm gonna see in my nightmares." **

Damien: "**I am not rolling my...**" -sighs- "**I do not enjoy singing, no. ****I do enjoy listening to music, but singing out loud is not one of my favorite things."**

Autumn: "'Specially with people watching you."

Cody: "That's just 'cuz he can't sing."

Damien groans.

* * *

**Q:**

**galan and damian, would you two team up to steal phineas/codys GF?**

**and cody and autumn, how much do you guys LOVE each other. And if you guys are**  
**too chicken, how great of friends are you?**

**and last person...which story are you from again? ~ChidoriO**

**A:  
**

Galan: "**I'm not _that _desperate, am I?"**

Damien: "**I could use some help, but I doubt Isa would waver anyway."**

Cody and Autumn read the next question and both make some very awkward faces.

Cody: -looks away, head down- "**Uh...**"

Autumn rubs the back of her neck, cheeks red.

Autumn: "**...Pass."  
**

Cody: "Yeah."

Autumn: "**I can say he's probably the best friend I've ever had."**

Galan studies her expression.

Galan: "And with a straight face, too."

Autumn elbows him.**  
**

Cody: "**She's different than my other friends, but in a good way. I guess.**"

Jayla: "**I think you mean me, right? I'm Jayla. I'm...uh...story? In _Dare_, if that's what y'all readers call it. Yeah.**"

Damien: "**And _Higher_."**

Galan: "Fourth Wall, guys. Fourth Wall!"

* * *

**Q:**

**Hello hello sorry for not asking anything lately you know near death  
experiences sneak up on you anyway.I'm here to ask some questions and for you  
to answer them**

**Question 1 for Cody if you had one more day to live what would you do in that**  
**time?**

**Questions 2 for Damien**

**just wanted to let you know that you're my 3rd favourite guy and what in this**  
**life would make you smile**

**last questions for Jayla**

**How long have you known how awesome you were? ~doctorwho733**

**A:  
**

Cody: "Back up. 'Near death experiences'?"

Galan: "Cool. Spill it!"

Cody: "**Uh, I'd probably say all those sappy goodbyes to everybody...but I can't tell for sure."**

Galan: "Only happens once."

Damien: "**Thank you. I appreciate it. What would make me smile? Perhaps something funny."**

Cody: "Dude. You're so boring."

Galan: "If somebody had the manifestation of everything Phineas is _not_, you'd be it."

Damien: -scowling- "I think they gathered that."

Jayla: "Next question's mine, ya'll. Pipe down! **Aw, thanks!" **-chuckles- **"I dunno. Anybody wanna lay it out for me?"**

* * *

**Q:**

**Cody: Have you ever been to Canada? If you haven't would you like to? If you  
did, did you like it?**

**Autumn: Do you like Cody more than a friend? Admit the truth!**

**Galan: Where in the whole world have you always wanted to go for vacation?**

**Jayla: If you could change your name, what would you change it to and why?**

**Damidork: I don't like you... And you are pretty arrogant and a downer. Are**  
**you aware? Anyways, what is your favorite clothing brand? ~rosebubbles1234**

**A:  
**

Cody: "**Never been to Canada. Don't plan on it, sorry." -shrugs apologetically-**

Autumn: "**Admit the truth...uh...yeah, I do." -coughs-**

Cody: "Sorry, what was that?"

Autumn: "Absolutely nothing." -clenches teeth-

Galan: "**Vacation? I think Paris.**"

Jayla: "**I'd change my name to Destiny. I met a girl once named Destiny and totally fell in love with the name."**

Damien: "**WILL EVERYONE _PLEASE _STOP CALLING ME THAT**?"

The other OCs all lean away from him.

Damien smooths his hair and straightens up.

Damien: "**Excuse my outbur****st. That was immature."**

Cody: "Somebody applaud that. Quick."**  
**

Damien: "**I do not have a favorite clothing brand.**"

* * *

**Q:**

**To Demon. Oops. Meant Damien. Nah, I meant Demon.**

**How would you react to a crazy invention tht wasn't built by Phineas and Ferb?**

**To C-man**

**Have you heard of Thaddeus and Thor? If so, could you add more poisonous**  
**venom( or sulfuric acid) when you talk about them?**

**Autumn and Jayla.**

**what would you two do if you were in an arena, fighting to the death, for**  
**Cody's, erm, affection?**

**And Galan, just... be Galan I guess. ~TyphloEruption**

**A:  
**

Damien takes a deep breath and calms himself.

Damien: "**Ignoring your ruthless name-calling, I believe I would be impressed."**

Cody: "Imagine that."

Damien: "Just stay out of this."

Galan snickers.

Cody: "**Thad...how do you say that? Thaddeus and Thor? No, who's that?"**

Autumn: "While somebody helps the tough guy figure that out, Jayla, it's our turn."

Jayla reads the question and her eyes widen.

She begins to laugh.

Jayla: "**Speakin' of Hunger Games..." -cackles-**

Galan reads it and laughs too.

Autumn surveys the question and her face turns scarlet.

Autumn: "**I wouldn't fight to the death for Cody's..._affections_ or whatever. If it was his _life_ on the line, I probably would. But...uh..._"_**

Cody is just watching her, eyelids lowered, one eyebrow raised.

Cody: "Please continue. This is getting good."

Autumn: "Oh, shut up.**"**

Galan: -laughs- "**Thanks. I'm pretty good at that."**

* * *

**Q:**

**Autumn, what's your favorite fruit?**

Jayla, who is your favorite actor/actress?

Damien, what are your hobbies?

Galan, when was the last time you chewed gum?

Cody, have you ever believed in Santa Claus or the Easter Bunny or the Tooth  
Fairy? Why or why not? ~Midnight4568

**A:  
**

Autumn: "**I like mangos. But not pineapples. They give me that sticky aftertaste."**

Jayla: "**I think my favorite actress would have to be Elle Fanning. That girl is _talented_! Don't have a favorite actor yet. Suggestions?"**

Damien: "**Thank you for asking. I like rollerskating. I can skate backwards. And I enjoy swimming and practicing the American accent we mentioned."**

Cody: -grunts- "**Believe in the Tooth Fairy? Not likely. No way does the Easter Bunny exist...yeah, a giant rabbit who know where you live. That's not at all creepy. I used to have _nightmares _about that guy. Santa...uh, _Phineas _believes in Santa, but I don't. Never saw him. Never got Christmas presents from him. Henceforth? No Saint Nick for Cody."****  
**

* * *

**(Author's Note: Guys, I am SO SORRY for the delay! Very very busy. Well, I hope you like these. P.S., it helps if you read everyone's questions and answers, not just scroll through to your own. That way, Cody and Autumn and the gang don't have to keep answering the same ones, a****nd when the characters direct questions to the entire audience of readers, you can help answer them, too. For example, Damien asked who you all would pair him with if not Isabella? And Jayla asked for suggestions on a favorite actor. Read everyone's...not just your own! ~Doverstar)**


	11. Ask Doverstar INTRODUCTION

**NEW ONE-CHAPTER-ONLY where you can ask not the OCs, but yours truly anything. As in, you can ask me stuff. But not any personal information-related questions. Because those I will not be answering. I won't answer, "What do you look like in real life?" or "What color are your eyes?" or "What's your phone number?" Because it's dangerous. Sorry! :)**

**But I will answer any other type of question. I'm so excited! Shall we get started? After this chapter you are reading right this second, it'll be my answers to your questions directed to me. Then we'll go back to asking the OCs. Okay? Deal?  
**

**Let's get to it! ~Doverstar  
**


	12. Ask Doverstar Answers

**(Questions to Doverstar!)  
**

**Q:  
**

**So what got you into Phineas and Ferb**

**And what got you into Fanfiction? ~RoyallyScrewedOver**

**A:  
**

**Good one. I got into Phineas and Ferb when I saw Candace and Vanessa sing _Busted_for the first time. Up until then, I wasn't crazy about the show. That episode was actually the first time they'd sang. I was surprised and delighted because it seemed so Classic Disney of them to have the characters sing. After that episode I just started watching more on my own in my spare time, and I got interested. I started looking up fanart on deviantART. I discovered KicsterASH on deviantART, and kiki-kit, and RipperRoo. I was ecstatic at the ideas they had: Phineas and Ferb not only their usual age, but teenagers as well. I got ideas of my own, obviously.**

**How I got into Fanfiction? My pen pal Liloexp626 introduced me to that when I was crazy about Lilo and Stitch a couple years ago. I started reading all sorts of fanfics before starting my own.**

* * *

**Q:  
**

**Where did you get your ideas for your OCs?**

**What's a book series you enjoy?**

**Same with TV series, but one we probably wouldn't expect you to like.**

**That's all I've got at the moment. :) ~Michi41**

**A:  
**

**I got the idea for Cody's appearance after watching _Treasure Planet _for the fortieth time. I liked Jim Hawkins' black jacket. Then I drew my own PnF character...he had thick, brown hair, huge amber eyes, and a red T-shirt. I made him look angsty. Then I gave him Jim's jacket. I thought to myself, _Who is this guy? Who _can _he be? _So I gave Phineas and old, old friend since before Ferb. I fell in love with the idea, and boom! There's Cody.  
**

**Damien...I just wanted someone generally boring, moody, annoying, flirtatious and with an accent to get between Phineas and Isabella. It worked, huh? Everyone hates him! Don't worry, that's the point. I don't like writing for him, and no likes reading for him. ^^ It's a win-win. Damien is everything I despise in guys. Except the accents. I wish I had an accent! He has both accents I would like to have: Spanish and British.  
**

**As for Jayla, I liked the thought of Cody having a love interest, and Jayla was my prototype. To show you what Cody was like around girls. Not comfortable! And then, of course, she's just so fun!  
**

**Autumn was my final draft for Cody's soulmate. She's got a big background, too, but that's coming later. ^^ Much later!  
**

**Valia (She was in _One Step Behind_) is based off of my friend in real life, who calls herself Cartega here on . She's quirky and funny and really nerdy about a lot of things...just like my friend! I love them both!  
**

**I enjoy reading _Warriors Cats_ (finished the entire series recently), and here lately I'm hooked on _Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus_. And The Chronicles of Narnia is amazing.  
**

**Actually, a TV series you probably wouldn't expect me to like is _Pair of Kings_. I basically hate that one too (so not Disney to me!) but I liked the idea. Two morons ruling an island they know nothing about. Hysterical!**

* * *

**Q:  
**

**Well, Doverstar, I must ask, how many more stories do you think you'll write**  
**before Cody and Autumn get together? Is Damien ever going to show up again?**  
**How did you get into Phineas and Ferb writing?**

**And, this may sound a little jaded, but why did you never post the answers to**  
**my last set of questions for your OCs? ~WordNerb93**

**A:  
**

**Hi, WordNerb! Haha, Cody and Autumn are already together! They just don't like to show it. And they have too many ups-and-downs to be totally official in their own minds. But they always end up still liking each other. No, I don't think Damien will be coming back. He's too much of a downer for me. Unless there's a ton of popular demand, I can't see him making a return. I got into Phineas and Ferb writing (I'll be truthful here) after reading other people's fanfics for them. I've read _The Galaxy and The Sea _by RipperRoo (STUNNING!) and nearly everything from KicsterASH, though I've branched out since discovering her.  
**

**I never posted answers? I'm sorry! Probably because I don't think I got the questions. Usually I just look at my email alerts for reviews instead of the actual reviews page, so maybe I missed it and the email didn't filter it. I'll go and read them! I'm so sorry!  
**

* * *

**Q:  
**

**What is your favorite weapon? ~Leopardlover1002  
**

**A:  
**

**My elbow. :D  
**

* * *

**Q:  
**

**Alright, my question, what's your inspiration behind your stories, your OCs,  
etc? :D ~Mattpwnsall  
**

**A:  
**

**My inspiration? I'm befuddled. I was inspired by Walt Disney. I have ideas about the show, what could happen, and how my own characters could fit, and I followed through with them. ^^ And I love reading the feedback.  
**

* * *

**Q:  
**

**Oh, cool! :D Well, I kind of wonder: A) HOW DO YOU WRITE SO FAST GIRL. HOW.  
AND SO WELL. LIKE SERIOUSLY.**

**B) how come it's dangerous to give out information like what colour my eyes**  
**are on the internet? Just wondering, because I've never had anything bad**  
**happen to me or anyone close to me, so my family isn't super up tight about**  
**it, so I honestly don't know. ~PheonixWormwood**

**A:  
**

**Hey, Pheonix! A) I have a lot of free time. Homeschooling will do that to you. ^^ And it's just so much fun! I read a lot of different fiction novels too, so I have a wide variety of writing to choose from when learning how to write well. Reading is definitely the key!  
**

**B) You're lucky to have a family not uptight about the safety issues! I suppose the color in your eyes wouldn't put you in too much danger, but that was kind of an example, so I follow you on that one. It's dangerous to give out personal information because there be monsters out there, and they can disguise themselves in any way they want in order to find you and...we won't go into the details, but they probably aren't looking for you to deliver roses and brownies.  
**

* * *

**Q:  
**

**Uno: You said you loved to write for Cody, but who is your second favorite  
character to write for?**

**Dos: What's your favorite thing to draw?**

**Tres: If you were stranded on a desert island, and you could have one book**  
**with you, what book would you have? ~Cartega**

**A:  
**

**Uno: Hola, Cartega, mi amigo. My second favorite is definitely Jayla. She's so funny with her cheerful weirdness, and her African-American accent is one of the many accents I WISH I had!**

**Dos: My favorite thing to draw is T&T. Something I made up, having to do with me and my buddy Tom Sawyer. (Yes, readers, the fictional character by Mark Twain. Long story.)  
**

**Tres: I would have Percy Jackson: Son of Neptune. The humor in that one doesn't get old, and it's a nice, long, younger-readers book so I won't get bored. If I did, I'd read the entire thing upside down a couple times, then I'd read it backwards.  
**

* * *

**Q:  
**

**have you ever published a book? if you haven't, you should. if you  
have, whats it called? ~ChidoriO  
**

**A:  
**

**I never answered this from you, did I? I'm so sorry! I know you've been asking! I thought I messaged you, but maybe it didn't get through. Oh well. More time to answer it now! Thanks for the support, haha! I have not published a book per se, as I was too young, but now I have a chance, and I am currently writing a fiction novel for ages 8-21 and I'm gonna send it to Disney to see if they'll publish it. But the title and everything else is a secret! :D Thank you for asking, and I'll let you all know what it's called if it does get published!  
**

* * *

**Q:  
**

**Un: Parlez- vous francais? (Do you speak French?)**

**Deux: Aimez-vous des bonbons? (Do you like candy?)**

**Trois: Combien de langues parlez-vous? (How many languages can you speak?)**

**A:  
**

**Wow! Cool! I don't speak French as a whole language, but I know a few words. Including that first sentence! I do like candy, haha, but mostly Gummy Bears and Hershey chocolate. I can speak Ferb Latin, talk in a British accent (mostly) and I know a few words in Spanish. But I am a master at speaking the amazing language of English. ^^ ~Rosebubbles1234  
**

* * *

**Okay, thanks, guys! That was fun, huh? Now bring on the questions for the OCs if you will! ~Doverstar  
**


	13. Answers: June 1st, 2012

**Q:**

**Jayla, if you're geeky like me - and I know you're not - well, Matt Smith is  
my favourite actor. Or, less geekily, David Tennant. If you've never heard of  
him, you could look up his "to be or not to be" soliloquy (when he played  
Hamlet) on YouTube. It is truly brilliant. But that's just me, I have tastes  
that I doubt are yours ;) Here's a question for you then, I guess, do you like  
Shakespeare?**

**Who'd I pair Damien up with?**

**Suzy Johnson.**

**Lol, no. I don't know. But I could kind of see that working out. If she was**  
**older. I'm sure she's not as evil now that she's older.**

**Galan, have you ever wondered what it would be like to be in a big family? How**  
**would you like it? ~PheonixWormwood137**

**A:  
**

Jayla: "**Sweet. I'll hafta look those guys up. Not a big fan of Shakespeare, hon. How can you understand a single word they're sayin'?**"

Damien: "Who is Suzy Johnson?"

Cody gags.

Cody: "Jeremy's kid sister? She's what, 10? Perfect match!"

Damien rolls his eyes.

Galan: "**A big family? Something hectic in a 'mind your Ps and Qs' world like mine would be refreshing. That would be awesome**."

* * *

**Q:**

**Will do! Okay, before I get into the questions, I need to say something to  
you, Doverstar. Awesome stories. You are one of my 2 favorite authors.  
Consider that an honor because I don't usually favorite authors. Anyways,  
enough of my rambling, on to the questions!**

**Next-time-you-appear-I'll-rip-off-your-right-arm-and-your-face (this is to **

**Damien in case anyone couldn't tell): Yeah, in case you haven't noticed, and I**  
** mean this in the nicest way possible, I hate you. Anyways, do you like horror**  
** movies or do you find them "immature"?**

** Galan: Can you speak Spanish?**

** Jayla: What's the number one thing you can't live without.**

** Cody: So, Autumn said what she thought of YOU last time. This time I'm going**  
** to say the same thing to you, except with switched names. Do you like Autumn**  
** more than a friend (and I don't mean best friends or mega-best friends either.**  
** I mean in a romantic way.) Admit the truth!**

** Autumn: Do you prefer juice, soda, or water?**

** Dang! For some parts, I really ramble! ~Rosebubbles1234**

**A:  
**

**(_Doverstar: Thanks, Rosebubbles! That made my day._)  
**

Damien: "**You _hate_ me. Honestly, what is there to hate? I enjoy a good horror movie, yes. As long as the actors are worthy of the title."**

Galan: "_**Si**_**, just a little bit."**

Jayla: "**I'm kinda fond of oxygen. Can't live without that.**"

Cody: "**I knew this question was coming. ...Yeah. I...uh, that's all you're gonna get.**"

Autumn: "Unless a lot of readers demand otherwise."

Cody: "Not helping."

Galan: "Don't pretend you don't wanna know too, Autumn."

Autumn's face turns red.

Autumn: "Shut up, Walker.** I prefer soda.**"

* * *

**Q:**

**And I'm back! Ya miss me? *silence* ...I thought not. WELL, too bad, you're**  
**stuck with me.**

**Damidork, do you want a cookie? WELL TOO DARN BAD YOU CAN'T HAVE THE COOKIE!**

**Eh, I'm done. Everyone except Damidork, have a cookie, or a cupcake, or**  
**especially for Autumn, Chinese takeaway!**

**...Yeah, I'm crazy. Deal with it. ~xXxGlaceonxXx**

**A:  
**

Cody: -coughs into fist- "Somebody's hyper."

Jayla: "_I _missed ya, if that counts, Glaceon!"

Damien: "We've just been air-dropped Chinese takeaway and an assortment of desserts. Unfortunately, I'm not allowed to partake. Apparently."

Galan: "Suck it up, Damidork, you deserve it." -grins-

* * *

**Q:**

**Okay...I'm running out of interesting questions for you people, so I have  
here a Would You Rather book. That'll be good, right? So here we go. I'm going  
to totally random questions here, just so you know.**

Galan: Would you rather be in a pool when there's sharks in the water, or  
jellyfish?

Autumn: Would you rather drink a whole gallon of grape juice, or apple juice?

Jayla: Would you rather sing Justin Bieber or Jonas Brothers?

Cody: Would you rather walk a cat or a lizard on a leash?

Damien: Who would you rather meet, Victoria Justice or Miranda Cosgrove?

Again, they're all completely random questions that I flipped to in my book. I  
know they're weird. :P By the way, is Valia joining this anytime soon? ~Michi41

**A:  
**

Jayla: "I love Would You Rathers!"

Cody: "You love everything."

Galan: "**I'd rather swim with jellyfish, trust me.**"

Autumn: "**Grape juice.**"

Jayla: "**Ew to both, but prob'ly Jonas Brothers if I had to choose."**

Cody: "**Cat. Lizards and me don't get along.**"

Damien: "**Seeings as I know neither of them, I'm not sure.**"

Cody: "Random. Good choice of words."

Galan: "**I dunno. You guys want me to call and ask if Valia should show up?**"


	14. Answers: June 4th, 2012

**Q:**

**Hmmm questions?**

**Doverstar I love your stories, and your OCs just fit in with the gang and they**  
**are so funny!**

**Cody: You make me laugh! Your sarcastic comments are brilliant! You are like**  
**my favorite OC! So my question is... If you could say only one saying or word**  
**or sentence for any answer any question that's all you can say, what would it**  
**be?**

**Autumn: You are so cool and mysterious! I think you are so awesome! So my**  
**question is.. If you had to spend a day on the roof of the Flynn-Fletcher**  
**house, what would you do?**

**Jayla: You are so funny and crazy! I think you are so funny! So my question**  
**is... If you had to be handcuffed to anyone in the park,(as in Cody, Autumn,**  
**Galan or Damien) who would it be?**

**Damien: I don't hate you! I didn't like how you interfered with Isabella's and**  
**Phineas' relationship but you got them together, not purposely, but you're**  
**cool. So my question is... If you were stuck in an elevator for more than 24**  
**hours, how would you survive?**

**Galan: You seem super cool! The kind of guy who you can just chill with! Haha.**  
**So my question is... If you were walking in the woods of the Danville Resort**  
**and a bear came up to attack you and you only had a fan, a hankerchief, and a**  
**stick plus the clothes on your body, how would you stop the bear? ~Whythis**

**A:  
**

**(_Doverstar: Thanks, Whythis! I'm so glad you're enjoying them!_)  
**

Galan: "Cool username. Let's do this one last to first."

Jayla: "You're just sayin' that 'cuz yours is first."

Galan: "**Yes, yes I am, heh. I'd offer the stuff to the bear as a peace offering, then run away as fast as I possibly could. You don't mess with a bear. But I don't think we get bears at the Resort, so no worries."**

Damien: "**Ah, finally someone who does not despise me for liking Isabella. Thank you. I should hope I never get stuck in such a situation. If the elevator is airtight, I would take in just enough air with each breath to breathe, but I'd have to ration it out until someone rescued me. ...I could go for 24 hours without food, and I always carry a water bottle with me, so I suppose rationing the oxygen would work until someone helped me out."**

Jayla: "**Thanks! I'm crazy and proud. I'd be handcuffed to Galan. Don't know him as well as I'd like to, so spendin' a day with him handcuffed might help me t'get t'know 'im."**

Galan: "'Kay, but you're buying lunch."

Jayla: "Not this second, goofball!"

Autumn: "**If I had to spend a day on the roof of the Flynn-Fletcher house? I'd just sit there watching the backyard. Phineas and Ferb are usually there up to something at least semi-interesting, so I wouldn't get bored.**"

Cody: "**Yeah, thanks, happy to help. I'm gonna pull an Autumn on this one and say 'whatever'. Perfect answer to everything.**"

Autumn: "_Everything_?"

Cody: "...Uh, maybe not _everything_." -coughs-

* * *

**Q:**

**Heyyyyyyyyy!**

**Damidork: Everything. Everything about you is to hate. Except your accent...**  
**Anyways, Have you ever been bitten by someone? I can't imagine you not being**  
**bitten by someone. No offense. By the way, I'm gonna start insulting you every**  
**time I review this. Starting now. You suck.**

**Galan: How long can you hula-hoop for? If you ever hula-hooped.**

**Autumn: Do you want to go to the moon? Or Mars or any other planet?**

**Cody: Yay! You moved to Danville! Anyways, what do you call couches? Sofas or**  
**couches?**

**Jayla: Do you like ice cream? Either way, you're getting vanilla ice cream.**  
**It's going to air drop any minute. Share with everyone! Except for Damidork. I**  
**don't like him... ~Rosebubbles1234**

**A:  
**

Damien: -sighs and shakes his head- "**What did I do? I had a simple crush."**

Galan: "Uh, not just that, I don't think."

Cody: "Your whole aura is annoying."

Autumn: "Boring."

Jayla: "Kinda a downer."

Damien: "Not you too! **Have I been..._b_****_itten _by someone? Er, no. Not ever. I cannot even imagine."**

Cody: -under his breath- "There's a shocker."

Autumn elbows him.

Galan: "**Love the question, Rosebubbles. I can hula-hoop for 7 minutes and 45 seconds. Resort had a contest once. I practiced for like a week when I was 10."**

Cody: "Isn't hula-hooping a girl thing?" -smirks-

Galan: "I make it look like a guy thing."

Autumn: "How much money you wanna bet that Ferb can out-do you?"

Galan: "I don't gamble."

Damien: "Getting cold feet, are we?"

Jayla: "You know he'd beat ya."

Autumn: "**Phineas told me he's been to Mars, but I'm not big on space-travel. So not really."**

Cody: "**Yeah, it's a lot better here than the other places. ...I usually call it a couch, uh, but it depends on the situation. I use both.**"

Jayla: "**You kiddin'? I _love _ice cream! ...Air-dropped ice cream comin'**** through.**"

Cody: "Cool."

Galan: "Sweet!"

Autumn: "Share with the class."

Damien: "I am not hungry anyway."

Jayla: "Aw, get over here, I'll share with ya anyway."

* * *

**Q:**

** -glares- Shut up, Cody. Thank you Jayla, call me Luna. -glares again at Cody-**  
** DON'T start calling me Looney, or else I will be forced to hurt you. And I'm**  
** so proud, Damidork's nickname is catching on well... -sniff-**

** Overall question: Can any of you speak Mandarin?**

** Doverstar and anyone else who wants one except Damidork: Have a cookie!**

** PS: Cody, you think I'M hyper. You've clearly never met my friend. She's**  
** permanently high on life. Be afraid. VERY afraid. ~xXxGlaceonxXx**

**A:  
**

Cody: -palms up- "**Woah. Chill.**" -smirks- "**Would Looney Tunes work instead?**"

Jayla: "**No prob!**"

Damien: "**I may have to leave if I am called any more unoriginal names."**

Galan: "_Unoriginal_? Dude, that's the best nickname I've ever heard for you. Work it!"

Autumn cackles.

Cody: "**Can't speak Mandarin. Only sarcasm.**"

Autumn: "**Same here.**"

Jayla: "**No Mandarin for me, hon.**"

Galan: "**Nope.**"

Damien: "**I can speak Spanish, but unfortunately not Mandarin.**"

Cody: "**P.S. right back, dude, tell your friend she reminds me of Phineas. Seriously, tell 'er.**"

* * *

**Q:**

**Alright! I totally think Valia should come!**

**Okay, since there have been some difficulties getting these questions in**  
**(Doverstar, I don't blame you, I just figured it would be easier to repost**  
**them) I'm sending in these questions. If you've already answered them, sorry.**

**So, Cody, how would you feel if Autumn and Galan became a couple? And what**  
**would you do about it?**

**Sorry, Autumn, I didn't mean to upset you or anything. I'm sort of a nosey**  
**person...**

**Cool choice, Jayla! Hey, going back to holiday stuff, did you dress up in**  
**costumes for Halloween? If so, what was your favorite one?**

**Very well, Damien, I shall both not mention her nor ask any questions I think**  
**can connect with her. So, do you like to read? What are your favorite kinds of**  
**books?**

**Well, Galan, did you know grasshoppers are a delicacy in certain countries? So**  
**I don't think you'd be hurt eating one. But, I won't push it. After all, I'd**  
**probably refuse to eat one, too.**

**And here's a question for everyone: how do you guys feel about me, after all**  
**the questions I've asked and dares I've given? ~WordNerb93**

**A:  
**

**(_Doverstar: I am so sorry, WordNerb! I went where you said and my computer apparently didn't register it was there. Couldn't find this anywhere. Thanks!_)  
**

Cody: "**Uh...I'd feel pretty mixed up. Helpless, I guess. Uh, I don't think I could do anything. If she liked him, I wouldn't...yeah. Whatever.**"

Galan and Autumn exchange a glance and look away.

Jayla: "**I remember dressin' up as a popstar once. I got to get all wacky with my wardrobe."**

Galan: "Wack_ier_, you mean."

Jayla elbows him.

Damien: "**I enjoy reading immensely in my spare time. I love reading History novels. Anything to do with history, fictional or non-fictional.**"

Galan: "**Seriously? Wow. Nasty.**"

Autumn: "Next one says WordNerb wants to know how we feel about them."

Cody: "**You're cool. But the dares are gonna haunt me in my nightmares."**

Jayla: "**I think you're sweet! And creative.**"

Galan: "**Just interesting. Oh, and goofy.**"

Damien: "**I do not mind you myself.**"

Autumn: "**I'm trying to decide whether to pummel you or laugh.**"

* * *

**(Author's Note: Okie-doke, guys, Valia will be joining _Ask the OCs_ after Chapter 6 of _It's About Time_. Someone remind me if it doesn't happen by then! I have a bad memory. ^^ ~Doverstar)**


	15. Answers: June 11th, 2012

**Q:**

**Huzzah! Valia is joining :D**

** For Cody: Why do you have a shirt with a money sign? It's pretty cool, but**  
** random :)**

** Galan: I'm ashamed. I always spell your name wrong! :( Forgive me?**

** For Autumn: Favorite shoe brand?**

** Jayla: Favorite Kool Aid flavor?**

** Damien: Can you do your best imitation of... hmm let's see... Cody? ~Cartega**

**A:  
**

Cody: "**I dunno. I have a whole closet full of 'em. I like red and money is sort of key. So it's just my thing, I guess.**"

Galan: "**You're forgiven.**"

Autumn: "**Converse.**"

Jayla: "**Ooh, cherry!**"

Damien: "**I _can _do an imitation of Cody, but I would prefer not to at this moment."**

Autumn: "You are such a buzzkill."

Cody: "Dude, I would've _paid _to see that."

* * *

**Q:**

**No, Looney Tunes is not ok. But it is ok to ask for help. (Sorry, I had to  
do that)**

**Sure, I'll tell Hopeless that she's like Phineas. -glares at Damidork- It was**  
**MY nickname for you, if I remember correctly, so to me, it's TOTALLY original.**

**HEADS UP! -chucks a kiwi (the bird, non-Kiwis) and a bottle of L&P (don't know**  
**it? Google it)- First word that comes into your head, go!**

**You want sugar? Take the L&P and have some lolly cake! Or a Marmite sandwich**  
**for those who don't like sweet things. Yes, yes I am going overboard with the**  
**Kiwiana. So sue me for being a proud Kiwi.**

**See ya soon! ~xXxGlaceonxXx**

**A:  
**

Cody: -grins- "**Dude. That was gold. Congratulations, you've impressed me.**"

Autumn: "And that's not easy to do, Glaceon."

Damien: "**Please calm down. I meant no harm, but I am getting sick of the name.**"

Jayla: "Would you _please _chill out, D?"

Autumn: "Our first reaction to junk food being thrown at us, guys?"

Cody: "**I knew dessert would come fast.**" -ducks-

Galan: "**Holy Cheeze-Its**!" -ducks-

Autumn: "_**Lolly cake**_**? Seriously?****" **-ducks-

Damien: "**Nonsense. Pure nonsense.**" -ducks-

Jayla: "**Yum**!" -catches it-

* * *

**Q:**

**Cody: You are one of the coolest OCs I know!you are awesome  
dude! Question:Would you sacrifice yourself to protect the ones you love from  
danger?**

**Autumn: You are so mysterious and awesome you remind me of my friend**  
**Question:How would you feel if you and Cody are sitting on a tree alone with**  
**no one to bother you**

**Galan:You seem like a cool dude and someone I can be friends with**  
**Question:Have you ever experience a tragedy in your life?**

**Damien:I understand what your up against when it comes to relationships but**  
**you have to move on beside you got them together in the first place you remind**  
**me of my friend Question:Can you imitate someones voice like animal calls or**  
**something? ~Shadowknight321**

**A:  
**

Cody: "**Thanks. Ditto. Uh, yeah, I can see that happening. They're all I've** **got."**

Autumn: "**Cool. I remind you of your friend? Wow. Well, er, I sit with Cody alone all the time, so I'd feel comfortable and normal, I guess.**"

Galan: "They said 'in a tree'. As in K-I..."

Cody: "Shut up!"

Galan: "**That's a relief. Don't have a ton of friends. A tragedy? My dog died when I was six, but thankfully, nothing big yet. I'd like to keep it that way.**"

Damien: "**You have a point; perhaps I should. I can howl.**"

Galan: "Like, laughing or like a wolf?"

Damien: "Wolf."

Jayla: "Do it!"

Damien gives a low, loud howl while cupping his hands around his mouth.

Cody shudders.

Galan: "Creepy."

Autumn: "That sounded _real_."

* * *

**Q:**

**Hello again! And thanks Cody, Autumn, and Jayla for explaining why I hate**  
**Damidork.**

**Damidork: -_- Do you like peanut butter? You're extremely dull.**

**Cody: What was your first impression of Damidork?**

**Jayla: Are you allergic to anything?**

**Autumn: Do you like the taste of peaches?**

**Galan: Do you like the color silver?**

**Question for everyone: What is your best subject in school? ~Rosebubbles1234**

**A:  
**

Cody: "No problem."

Damien: "**Actually, I love peanut butter. I have eaten an entire jar during a thunderstorm. But I was incredibly thirsty afterward.**"

Cody: "**First impression? Bo-ring.**"

Damien rolls his eyes.

Jayla: "**Nah, I ain't allergic to anythin'. Not that I know of, anyway.**"

Autumn: "**I like peaches, sure. I had a peach-flavored milkshake one time. It** **was pretty good.**"

Galan: "**Silver? That reminds me of that song on _Rudolph_, but yeah, it's a cool color.**"

Cody: "**Best subject in school for me is English.**"

Damien: "**P.E.**"

Galan: "**History.**"

Autumn: "**Math**."


	16. Answers: June 13th, 2012

**(Attention! Valia Toir has now joined the Q&A fic! You may begin asking Valia questions!)**

* * *

**Q:**

**Hi!**

**Autumn: Do you like Justin Bieber?**

**Cody: What was the most romantic thing you have ever done?**

**Damidork: Just to let you know, I am NEVER going to stop calling you that. How**  
**long can you run for without stopping? You're irritating.**

**Galan: What's your talent?**

**Jayla: What's your favorite flower? ~Rosebubbles1234**

Autumn: "**I'm gonna pull a Damien here and say...****I don't care for him, no. The kid's got talent for sure, but he seems like a joke to me.**"

Valia: "He does that hair flip thing a lot." -flips hair and purple hat becomes unbalanced- -bats eyes-

Galan snickers.

Cody: "**What's the most romantic thing I've ever done?**"

Valia pulls out a pen and notepad. "Tell all."

Cody slowly pushed the hand holding the notepad down to Valia's lap, not looking at her.

Cody: "**I dunno. Autumn?**"

Autumn: "**He danced with me in the rain in _Just So You_**_** Know**__**.**_**"**

Damien: "**Not half as irritating as your insults.**"

Jayla whacks him across the shoulder.

Valia: "Harsh!"

Damien: "**My apologies, that was rude of me. I've never estimated how long I can run without stopping, so I'll have to get back to you on that particular subject.**"

Galan: "**I surf, play volleyball, sing...mostly I surf.**"

Jayla: "**Ooh, tiger lilies.**"

* * *

**Q:**

**I'm too lazy to type out each person's name, so anyone can feel free to answer**  
**any of these Would You Rather questions if you'd like.**

**Would you rather...**

**There be a chocolate scented flower or a caramel scented one?**

**Fight a polar bear or a mountain lion?**

**Change your past or see your future?**

**Have six months of your 24-hour period every day recorded and put on**  
**television, or just the daytime for a whole year?**

**I'll admit, I'm having fun with these...what do you all think? ~Michi41**

**A:  
**

Valia: "**Ohmigosh, caramel! ...That would make it a sticky flower. Or maybe the smell's just sticky. Can smells be sticky?**"

Galan: "**Chocolate.**"

Autumn: "**Caramel.**"

Cody: "**Chocolate.**"

Damien: "**Chocolate**."

Jayla: "**Chocolate, duh!**"

Cody: "**Mountain lion. It'd suck to be fighting something and _then _be cold** **too**."

Autumn: "**Change my past.**"

Valia: "**Ooh, ooh, 24-hour period every day!**"

Jayla: "**Heck yeah, these are fun!**"

* * *

**Q: **

**Thank you for answering my questions! You guys were cracking me up! :)  
And Valia is coming that's uber cool! So now my new questions :D**

**Cody: Hola! (Spanish) So you're lost on the road, only two ways to go, the**  
**dark scary forest path (Faster way, but don't know what the heck you're going**  
**to encounter) or the long bright happy meadowy, rainbows, leprachun, unicorns**  
**path?**

**Autumn: Bonjour! (French) What would you do if someone came up squealing and**  
**hugging you? Being all like "Ohmigosh ohmigosh Autumn! It's you! ohmigosh**  
**ohmigosh!" You know total fan moment.**

**Jayla: Ni hao! (Chinese) If you could steal a car, who's car would it be?**  
**Would you return it? Where would you go with it?**

**Damien: Guten Tag! (German) What would you do if you found out that Phineas,**  
**was your long lost brother? Would you be okay with that or go in a corner and**  
**cry to yourself..? (Not trying to be mean but yeah I know you don't really**  
**like him.. But you should give him a chance!)**

**Galan: Kon'nichiwa! (Japenese) What would you do if someone grabbed you by the**  
**shoulders and said "I'm YOU, from the FUTURE!" (Thier face: O.o)? ~Whythis**

**A:  
**

Cody: "**Sup. Scary forest path. I don't do unicorns.**"

Autumn: "**I'd stiffen up and I'd get really awkward. But I'd thank them a dozen times too. Do I even _have _****fans**?"

Jayla: "**Ni hao!** **Hey to you too. I'd steal Phineas' mom's. They tricked it out once. But only for a day, and I'd go just everywhere with it. Then I'd give it back.**"

Damien: "**Hello. I would give him a chance...in fact, I have before. But he continues to rub me the wrong way. Erm...I would not cry. I would be floored, of course, but I believe I could get over it in time. However, I doubt it's true.**"

Galan: "**Yo! Cool greetings. Not everybody gets greeted like that.**"

Cody: -muttering- "Except the Japanese."

Galan ignores him.

Galan: "**I'd grab _him _by the shoulders and say, 'And I'm YOU, from the _PAST_!'"**

Valia giggles. Galan grins.**  
**

* * *

**Q:**

**Question for Cody**

** 3 words... Pirates or Ninjas? ~**

**A:  
**

Cody: "**Ninjas. Pirates don't get to make as many loud, unnecessary sounds when they hit** **stuff**."

Valia: "What about the 'arg' stuff and those sea songs they sing?"

Cody: "I don't remember the question being addressed to you, Perky."

Valia: -faking a New York accent- "I got yer perky right here..."

* * *

**Q:  
**

**Question for all: What do you guys want to do when you grow up? (i.e  
occupation)**

**Thank you for forgiving me, Galan. It's appreciated. My question is: Have you**  
**ever gone surfing with Valia? Is she good?**

**Autumn- that's mine too! I have been nicknamed Converse because I wear them a**  
**lot. What was your first impression of Jayla?**

**Jayla- Have you ever had the Black Cherry Kool Aid flavor? That's a good one,**  
**along with cherry. Are you a fan of the Percy Jackson series?**

**Damien- You're so boring! Why do I bother asking you a question, answer that**  
**for me!**

**That's cool, Cody. Red is an awesome color, and a money sign is also pretty**  
**neat to have on a shirt. So, you found out some stuff about Autumn's past. Do**  
**you see her differently? ~Cartega**

**A:  
**

Cody: "**Foster agent.**** I can relate to the kids I'd work with.**"

Autumn: "**Same here.**"

Galan: "**Surfing instructor. I'd make some serious coin.**"

Valia: "**I can't decide!**"

Jayla: "**Costume designer!**"

Damien: "**School teacher.**"

Cody: -sneering- "Right, 'cuz you're just great with kids."

Damien: "As a matter of fact..."

Galan: "**You're welcome**. **Have I ever gone surfing with Valia...and is she good?"**

Valia elbows him. He elbows her.

Galan: "**Yes. Yes I have. And...I wouldn't say _good_**..."

Valia: "Neither would I. I'd say _better than you_."

Galan: "We'll see about that. **She's actually really good at wiping out."**

Valia gives a mock gasp and whacks him across the shoulder.

Valia: "How dare you insult my surfing skills, you tuna fish?"

Galan: "_Anyway_...**No, seriously, she's pretty talented at it. A natural.**"

Valia: "You sit on a throne of lies."

Galan: "Where's that duct-tape we mentioned earlier? Anybody?"

Autumn: "**Well, when I met Jayla I was totally confused. She showed up out of no where and, like, already knew Phineas and Ferb and everybody else, so I didn't know what to think of her. Nowadays she creeps me out.**"

Jayla: "Thank you."

Autumn: "Don't mention it."

Jayla: "**I _love _Percy Jackson! Favorite charac****ter's gotta be Octavious. He's hysterical. And nope, never had the Black Cherry Kool-Aid Flavor. What's it like?**"

Damien: "**I am not sure. Perhaps you should stick to insulting me.**"

Cody: -raises hand as if in court- "I second this motion."

Damien scowls at him.

Cody: "**Thanks. ****Uh...well, no, not really. I mean, it explains a lot, now that I think about it, but..." -clears throat- "I don't see her differently. She's still the same Autumn to me.**"

Autumn: "Thanks, tough guy."

Cody glances at her and shrugs.

* * *

**Q:**

**This question is for all of you. What is the most embarrassing  
thing you've ever done? The most embarrassing thing I've done is go to school  
wearing backwards clothes on backwards clothes day, but then found out spirit  
week wasn't till the week after. ~****Whoowhaaaaaat**

**A:  
**

Valia: "**Ohmigosh, is your username from that _Despicable Me _movie? One of those little yellow guys says that in it.**"

Cody: "**Most embarrassing thing? Nothin' tops when Ferb made me spill how I 'felt' about Autumn to Phineas.**"

Autumn coughs awkwardly.

Autumn: "**I once got blamed at school for a food fight. When I tried to tell them it wasn't me who started it, I realized I had ketchup all over my face and french fries in my hair. It was classic embarrassment."**

Damien: "**I cannot remember the last time I was embarrassed.**"

He receives a group eye-roll.

Damien grunts in response.

Jayla: "**Some jerk replaced my jack-'o-lantern earrings with little One Direction earrings in my locker. They had the heads of the band members on them. I didn't even know what they were 'till some cheerleader told me.** **Walked around the whole school all day with those dang things on.**" -shudders-

Galan: "**My mom bought me a visor one time after I forgot to buy one in the middle of a heat wave right before I went on a hiking trip with my school. She bought the last one the shop at the Resort had: Dora the Explorer. I practically died.**"

Valia: "I remember that."

Galan: "Shut up."

Valia: "I should've given you my trail map in your backpack and started singing..."

Galan slaps a hand over her mouth and grins.

Valia pushes his hand away, snickering.

Valia: "**Galan once had to tell me I had Cherry Popsicle stains all over my shirt..._after _I went to his house for the first time for dinner. Explains why his 'rents were lookin' at me all weird the whole night.** **He told me right before I left.**** My cheeks were redder than my shirt.**"

Galan: "Cherry's a good color for you."

Valia: "Nothing works on me but purple, hater!"

Galan cackles. Cody smirks.

* * *

**Q:**

**I'm touched. Damidork, too bad, you're stuck with this name FOREVER.  
-grumbles- Clearly, people do not understand the importance of Kiwiana. And  
Jayla, DON'T EAT THE KIWI! You'll kill an innocent bird!**

**Now, if you were to have your final words (not looking at anyone in particular**  
**here, DAMIDORK), what would they be?**

**Oh, and have cupcakes or some wontons! ~xXxGlaceonxXx**

**A:  
**

Autumn: "**Uh, guys? Our final words?**"

Damien: "**I would say nothing.**"

Galan: "**Later, alligator.**"

Valia: "**In that case, I'd say, In a while, crocodile.**"

Jayla: "**Bye.**** That simple.**"

Cody: "**I forgot to turn off the microwave, could you do it for me?**"


	17. Answers: Tuesday, June 19, 2012

**Q:**

**LA LA LA! I'm Back!**

**Cody: Do you have a bucket list? It's a list of stuff you wanna do before you**  
**die, or "kick the bucket". If so, what's on it?**

**Autumn: OHMIGOSH! I'm like sympathetic for you know (I know what it's like to**  
**be called 'worthless' by a parent, it's happened to me before) but I used it**  
**to my advantage and used art as an outlet for whenever anything happened to**  
**me. So do you have a talent or gift that you do to get stuff off of your mind?**

**Jayla: I've missed you so! Do you have any nicknames? And if you had to give**  
**me a nickname what would it be?**

**Galan: What's your favorite show?**

**Valia: Nice to see you! You're very quirky! If you had to be an animal what**  
**would you be?**

**Damien: You still bore me. ANYWHO, what do you do for fun? (I doubt you do**  
**anything but i'm still gonna ask) ~ImmaRainbowNinja**

**A:**

Cody: "First one's mine. Again. **Uh, yeah. I sorta intend to get a good night's sleep just once before I die. Wanna know what that's like.**"

Autumn: "**Thanks. I'm still kinda uncomfortable everyone knows about it now. Sorry you've been cut down like that. It sucks.**" -rubs neck- "**Um, no. Not that I've found yet. Now whenever I'm ****down I just talk to Cody or the others. It helps. Isabella especially.**"

Jayla: "**My nickname? Jay-Jay** **works. My girlfriends at school called me Jay-Jay when I was 7.**"

Galan: "**Favorite show? _Let's All Dance Until We're Sick _was always entertaining.**"

Valia: "**Hee, thanks! I am, aren't I? Oh, I know this one! I do. I know it. Um...lemme think...no, don't, I'll hurt myself. Um, um, um. Ooh! A gecko. Or a chameleon. I could change colors. And get this really long tongue. Good for grabbing stuff.**"

Damien: "**Indeed. I usually read.**"

* * *

**Q:**

**Dang! I missed a couple rounds... Anyway, when can we add in dares again? I at  
least want Valia to get one!**

**Anyway, onto the questions.**

**Sorry Cody. I'll try to avoid stuff like that. So, do you play video games? If**  
**so, what kind?**

**Autumn, do you think people are generally good with some bad tendencies, or**  
**generally bad with some good tendencies?**

**That's pretty neat, Jayla. I usually prefer something like the Grim Reaper or**  
**an Evil Wizard myself. So, if you had to hang out with Ferb all day, what**  
**would you want to do with him?**

**Interesting. Damien, when you say anything, does that include stories that**  
**include alternate histories? If so, have you read the Leviathan series?**

**I know! So, Galan, if you got to change one thing about your parents, what**  
**would it be?**

**Hey, Valia! Nice to see you here! How do you feel about doing dares?**

**I must say I'm surprised you guys don't hate me for the dares. I'm not**  
**complaining, mind you, just surprised. So, general question: What do you think**  
**of time travel? ~WordNerb93**

**A:**

Cody: "**I don't usually play 'em. Kind of boring compared to the stuff Phineas does.**"

Galan: "Like comparing Damien to a slice of bread. Guess which one's more interesting."

Damien: "Be quiet."

Autumn: "**Neither.**"

Jayla: "**If I hung out with Ferb all day, I'd wanna see who could play the harmonica longest.**"

Damien: "**I have not read the Leviathan series. No, I do not think that at all.**"

Galan: "**I wish they weren't so busy is all. And if they lost a couple hundred bucks and had to actually cook their own meals, that'd be a nice change too.**"

Valia: "They're really sweet!"

Galan: "When they're even there."

Valia: "**I usually don't take dares, but if they're funny, I would totally do it!**"

Cody: -snorts and smirks- "**Oh, we _do _hate you. We're just being polite.**"

Autumn elbows him hard.

Autumn: "Shut up. **Time travel? Hate it.**"

Damien: "**Incredibly confusing, but it's impossible, so why worry?**"

Everyone else snickers at him.

Damien: "What?"

All: "Nothing.

Cody: "**It's kinda interesting.**"

Valia: "**Fun!**"

Jayla: "**Never tried it.**"

Galan: "**It's awesome.**"

* * *

**Q:**

**GUYS. I AM BACK. no, I haven't been living in a cave without internet access,  
but I have had a laziness attack and exams. I know, I'm a jerk, sorry for not  
being around :/ I'mma try and catch up today.**

**Valia! Tell us a bit about yourself :D What do you like most about yourself?**

**Autumn, favourite weather? I know most people would say sun, but I'm more of a**  
**rain girl, myself.**

**Cody, you might have been asked this, but I don't particularly remember,**  
**though I have been reading the questions: what's your favourite genre of**  
**music?**

**SO, Damien, DO you like kids? ~PheonixWormwood**

**A:  
**

Jayla: "**You ain't a jerk; you hush up!**"

Valia: "**I like purple! Tons! I like my own self-confidence...I can be myself and no one can stop me! Mwahahahaha!**"

Autumn: "**Wait for it. ...Autumn.**"

Cody: "**I don't like music all that much. Rapping. Rapping's cool.**"

Damien: "**Depends on the age.**"

* * *

**Q:**

**Oh hooray! Valia! How do ya do? Galan Walker! Don't you dare duct tape Valia!  
She just became apart of this thing, and I want to ask her some questions. All  
of these questions are going to be Valia related... sorry O:)**

**Valia- Where'd you get the hat from? I'm dying to have one like it! Talents?**  
**Hobbies? :) Imitation of Damien, please :)**

**Galan- What's your favorite thing about Valia?**

**Jayla- Black Cherry Kool Aid... well, have you ever had Black Cherries? That's**  
**what it tastes like, obviously. Favorite trait of Valia's?**

**Cody- First impression of Valia?**

**Autumn- Does Jayla or Valia creep you out more?**

**Damien- You didn't even have to say "perhaps". Of course I'm going to keep**  
**insulting you. How dare you want to be a school teacher. Just NO! Do you like**  
**torturing kids? Do you want to be that one teacher that every student dreads**  
**to walk into that classroom? DON'T DO IT. I'd suggest hermit for an**  
**occupation. (How did I do, Cody?) As for the Valia related question- do you**  
**find her as good company?**

**I'm nerdy and excited, sorry for the length :) ~Cartega**

**A:  
**

Valia: "**My parents bought it for me when I was 5. It was too big, so I grew into it by now. Been wearing it every day since! And! And it's _purple_! I can hang upside-down from a tree branch for forty-five minutes. And I can juggle rubber-band balls...five of them. And I can make a mean barbecue-and-potato-salad sandwich!**"

Galan: "And she can sing."

Valia: "Yes! Yes I can!"

Galan: "**I can't choose. If I _had _to, though, it'd be the fact that she's always there for me when I need her. She understands**** everything.**"

Valia: "Aw!" -hugs Galan from the side-

Galan rolls his eyes and grins.

Jayla: "**Ah, now I got it. She's random. Love that.**"

Valia: "She speaks the truth."

Cody: "**She scares me. Thoroughly.**"

Autumn: "**Jayla, definitely. She's got a weird obsession with a holiday meant to keep demons away. Creepy.**"

Damien: "**If it gets me somewhere in life, yes, I will be that teacher. Someone has to. ...A hermit...?"**

Cody: "**Classic. You get a virtual fist-bump from me, Cartega. Nice.**"

Damien: "**I do not know her well enough to find her good company. The only good company I have found is both myself and Isabella.**"

* * *

**Q:**

**Okay, that worked out well, so I'm going to do that again. It makes things  
more fun not knowing who will answer what. :) Would you rather...**

**Dress like Lady Gaga on Halloween, or Dora the Explorer?**

**Dye your hair blue or purple? And not just a streak, I mean the whole thing.**

**Switch bodies with an animal or a person? And what person if you choose the**  
**latter?**

**Be a good singer that can't dance, or a good dancer that can't sing? ~Michi41**

**A:  
**

Jayla: "**Dora the Explorer!**"

Valia: "**Purple! One time the ends of my hair were purple.**"

Damien: "**Albert Einstein. I would enjoy all the awe-inspired looks.**"

Cody: "And the whacky hair?"

Galan: "He already _has _whacky hair."

Autumn: "Even his _hair _is boring."

Damien: "Stop it!"

Autumn: "**Good singer that can't dance.**"

Galan: "She already _is_."

Autumn: "I can dance!"

Galan shrugs and nods.

Cody scowls.

* * *

**Q:**

**Helloooooooooooo!**

**Jayla: Thank you for whacking Damidork. I appreciate it. :) Anyways, do you**  
**like dancing?**

**Damidork: ... No offense, but you won't be a good teacher. Boat or plane? By**  
**the way, you're too not-fun.**

**Valia: Yay! You joined! Anyways, do you like Ross Lynch?**

**Cody: Can you play the guitar?**

**Autumn: Favorite color?**

**Galan: When did you start surfing?**

**For everyone: If you had a genderbender (switched to the other gender) what**  
**would you want your name to be? ~Rosebubbles1234**

**A:  
**

Jayla: -folds arms and grins- "**'S'all good, honey. Yeah, you kidding? I _love _to**** dance**!"

Damien: "**None taken. I have heard that before. Ah, boat.** **Planes...**" -shudders- "**Never mind that.**"

Valia: "**I did join! Look, I'm right here! Isn't it exciting? I'll wave. Oh, wait, you can't see me. Well...I'm waving! Hi!"** -waves hand enthusiastically- "**Ross Linch****? ...Link, Lunch? Lynch? Who's that? And how do you say his last name?**"

Cody: "**Yeah, I play a little. Ferb's teaching me some of his skills.**"

Autumn: "How do I not know this?"

Cody: "There's tons about me you don't know."

Autumn: "Oh, yeah? Like what?"

Cody: "Like I know every number in alphabetical order."

Autumn: "Numbers aren't in alphabetical order, nutcase."

Cody: "And I'm confusing. That's two things." -smirks and holds up two fingers-

Autumn: "Oh, put a stocking in it."

Valia: "Is it Christmas already?"

Galan chuckles.

Damien: "**I do not think any of us would ever, _ever _have a genderbender."**

Cody: "**I'm with Knight of the Bland. Nothing doing. Sorry**."

Autumn: "**Same here.**"

Galan: "**Uh-huh.**"

Valia: "**Yep, sorry! Really!**"

Jayla: "**Ditto.**"

* * *

**Q:**

**Have you seen Nigahigas ( a guy on youtube) video "How to be ninja?"**

**I was wondering cause in the video he says "In order to be a ninja you must**  
**make loud, unnessecary noises when you hit things" and in one of Cody's**  
**answers he says something like that.**

**Anyways awesome story!**

**P.S I was wondering if u could put your answer to my question in your story as**  
**an A/N or something. Once again, AWESOME STORY**

**P.S.S I think u should make a story about just Autumn and like about how her**  
**childhood was and stuff and what brought her to Danville. ~Number 4**

**A:  
**

**(_Doverstar: Haha, thank you for the idea, Number 4, but Autumn's past is revealed in "It's About Time" already!_)  
**

Cody: "**Nah, never seen it.** **Really?**"

* * *

**Q:**

**Yes valia, my username is from despicable me, but here is my  
question for all of you**

**If you all started a band together what would you call it and what would you**  
**do in the band , my band would be called Scottish dynamite co. Because I'm**  
**Scottish and I like dynamite and I'd play guitar. ~Whoowhaaaaaat**

******A:  
**

Valia:** "Aha! I knew it." **

Galan: "**Sweet idea. We should do that. I'd sing.**"**  
**

Cody: "**I dunno. I'd play guitar I guess.**" -shrugs- "Autumn?"

Autumn: "**I'd play keyboard.**"

Galan: "**But you're awesome at singing.**"

Jayla: "**I'd sing.**"

Valia: "**Me too!**"

Autumn: "**I'm playing keyboard if this happens. Done and done.**"

Galan gives her a disappointed look and Cody smirks.

Damien: "**I would play drums.**"

Jayla: "**We got nothin'. Band n****ame ideas, anybody out there?**"

* * *

**Q:**

**Question for Cody and Damiem..  
**

**If you two were in the zombie apacalypse and you had to settle your  
differences and be a team would you try to help each other or try to leave the  
other one first chance either of you got. (Damien could probably annoy the  
zombies to death) ~Some Guy With a Face 65  
**

**A:  
**

Damien: "They spelled my name wrong again."

Cody: "Shut up and answer the question, Damiem."

Damien: "How can I both shut up _and _answer the question?"

Cody: -rubbing eyes with thumb and finger- "You're killing me, Diablo."

Damien: "**I would try to he****lp him, of course.**"

Cody: "You say the sweetest things. **I'd leave him first chance I got.**"

Damien: "_What_?"

* * *

**Q:**

**Question for all of you**

**Go to YouTube and look up " I like trains song" watch it and each of you say**  
**what you think. Thx. ~I Like Trains**

**A:  
**

Damien: "I am beginning to think that the last two people are the same person."

Galan: "You don't say?"

Autumn snickers. Cody grunts.

All OCs watch the video on the Question Screen.

Cody: "**I'm gonna have nightmares now.**"

Galan: "**Uh...that was...**"

Valia: "**I like planes myself."**

Autumn: "**Who finds time to make this stuff?**"

Damien: "**That was incredibly strange.**"

Jayla: -laughing- "**I loved it. But I want those minutes of my life back.**"

* * *

**Q:**

**Lovely. Now I've scared the heck out of everyone, you all get cupcakes!  
Unless, of course, you are Autumn or Damidork, as one of you will get Chinese  
and the other will get nothing but hate from me. No Cody, I won't turn off the  
microwave for you.**

**I digress.**

**All: What's your favourite song? ~xXxGlaceonxXx**

**A:  
**

Valia: "**MY CUPCAKE IS PURPLE.** Awesome!"

Cody: "**Some fan friend you are. Won't even grant my dying wish.**" -peels off paper from cupcake carelessly and shrugs-

Autumn: "**I'm getting stuffed from all the Chinese takeout. You guys are so nice.**"

Valia: "Want some of my cupcake?"

Autumn: "Nah, I'm good."

Valia: "Okay!" -licks icing-

Damien: "**Nothing but hate? I simply had a crush! Why does everyone loathe me?**"

Jayla: "Boy, it's what you _did _with the crush."

Galan nearly coughs up his cupcake laughing.

Autumn: "**My favorite song is _When She Cries _by Britt Nicole."**

Cody: "_**Every Time You Run **_**by Manafest. Mom used to sing the chorus in church.**"

Galan: "_**May I **_**by Trading Yesterday, tops****.**"

Jayla: "**_Calling All the Monsters _by China Anne Mcclaine.**"

Valia: "_**For Good **_**from the Wicked Musical!_ Such _a pretty song. And _Just the Way I Am _by Skye** **Sweetnam**!"

Damien: "_**Stronger **_**by Kelly Clarkson.**"

* * *

**(Author's Note: Nice questions, dudes and dudettes! You guys are getting complicatedly good at this! Okay, well, now here's something new: at the end of each chapter, I will ask you a question regarding the OCs. You can answer in the same review as your next question! It will be posted and the OCs can react.**

**Question for YOU: If you met Cody in real life and already knew everything about him {as you basically do now}, what is the first thing you would say? Be creative! Think about it! ~Doverstar)**


	18. Answers: June 23rd, 2012

**Q:**

**Well, I think I'll answer your question, Doverstar. If I met Cody in real**  
** life, the first thing I'd say would be, "You're really Cody?"**

** So, I'm going to use this time to speak about one person only: Damien.**

** I know I said I wouldn't mention anything related to what happened with**  
** Isabella, but I need to say this to everyone else: Stop picking on him for it!**

** I have two reasons for this. First, whatever he did originally (I won't recap**  
** since it'll take too long), he backed off in the end, even though he still**  
** likes her! He chose to leave Isabella and Phineas alone, even though it**  
** probably hurt him!**

** Second, if that doesn't convince you, this sort of behavior constitutes as**  
** bullying. I know what that's like and no one should go through it! SO BACK**  
** OFF!**

** I had some questions, but I had to say this and I don't feel like asking those**  
** questions now... ~WordNerb93**

**A:**

Damien: -grins- "**Thank you for your help. It is greatly appreciated. I enjoyed reading it.**"

Cody: "**To which I'd say, 'No, I'm his twin.'"**

* * *

**Q:  
**

**Thank you for answering my question . Okay questions for  
everyone .**

If you all could be the director/star of a movie what genre would the movie be  
and what would the title be,

and Have you ever watched " Adventure Time " and do you like it? ~

**Whoowhaaaaaat**

**A:  
**

Cody: "**Revenge of the Microwave. Horror.**"

Autumn: "Microwave?"

Cody: "Nobody turned it off, remember?"

Galan: "**I have no clue.**"

Valia: "**The Curious Case of Purple!**"

Jayla laughs.

Jayla: "**Nothin' beats Halloween Town High, sorry. Can't think of anything.**"

Damien: "**Same here.**"

Autumn: "**Um...I'm gonna have to think about this one.**"

Cody: "**Do I like _Adventure Time_? I like it almost as much as stabbing my eyeballs out.**"

Autumn: "**That show is gross, sorry. No.**"

Jayla: "**It scares _me_ for a** **change!**"

Damien: "**I have never seen it.**"

Galan: "Consider yourself lucky. **Hate it, sorry.**"

Valia: "**I've seen it! It sucks.**"

Cody: "Tell them how you _really _feel, guys."

* * *

**Q:**

**If I met Cody in real life?**

**Hmm. I'd introduce myself and get to know him personally?**

**Questions:**

**A, what was your first impression on C?**

**C, why do you close yourself off from P so much? He's only trying to help.**

**D, what or who makes you really angry? Not just annoyed but "seething pit of**  
**anger" type angry?**

**G, who would you rather ask out, A or V?**

**J, would you rather fight/go against an angry bull or an angry D?**

**V, best memory with G?**

**PS. In case you can't figure it out. A is Autumn, C is Cody, D is Damien, G is**  
**Galan, J is Jayla, P is Phineas, and V is Valia. ~**

**TheBlackSwan**

**A:  
**

Cody: "**Sounds like a good start.**"

Autumn: "**First impression of Cody? He caught me trying to break into a house, so...I thought he was annoying at first, and I was frustrated that he was there, but I remember thinking he was interesting. Like I knew what a troubled person looked like and he was one of them.**** I also thought he was brave, tackling a burglar like that himself instead of freaking out.**"

Cody: "**Why _did _I? I don't do it that much anymore. I closed off from Phineas because I didn't wanna trust him again or get too close. He broke a promise and I didn't want to be hurt like that again. Besides, as peppy as he is, most of it wasn't any of his business anyway, you know? But we're tight now. He's a good guy.**"

Galan: "**Can't ask Autumn out. She likes Cody.**** Uh...Valia...she's...yeah, well, we're just friends.**"

Valia grins.

Valia: "Right! Best friends."

Galan looks disappointed for the moment. Valia doesn't notice.

Jayla: "**I'd take an angry bull every time. Not as awkward!**"

Valia: "**Ooooh, I get a question! Um, you'd have to ask both of us. I think for me it was the time he stood up for me against this awful kid when we were 10 at the Resort. He comes up all big and tough and tries to steal my soda, you know, showing off, and when I ignored him and wouldn't let him have it, he tried to push me in the water. We were on the docks. And then Galan came up and asked him if he thought it was hot out."** -giggles- "**And t****he guy goes, 'No, why?' So Galan just shrugs and says, 'You look like you need to cool off.' Then he puts his arms behind his back like this...well, you can't see...and just sort of pushes him into the water with his foot. It was _mega_****hysterical!"**

Galan: "**That was epic, but my favorite moment was just meeting you. First friendship.**"

Valia: "Aww!"

* * *

**Q:**

** If I met Cody in real life...hmm, I wouldn't go all crazy or anything.  
Knowing him, that'd freak him out...Actually, would I would really be doing is  
asking, "So, did Phineas and Ferb make another dimension hopper? Because last  
time I checked, you don't belong here." xD Yeah, that's definitely what I  
would say.**

**Now to questions...but before I start that, I just want to say how awesome you**  
**are, Valia. We could totallly be friends if you lived in my dimension, because**  
**we're both random! xD**

**So...who in here prefers vegetables to fruit?**

**How about...reading a book rather than just seeing the movie based on the**  
**book?**

**Or...who prefers the sand on a beach to the water?**

**Slightly different questions to what everyone else is doing, no?**

**(P.S. Damien, I'll admit, I used to hate you. But you're not so bad like**  
**everyone on here thinks, rather, you're just rigid. Loosen up a little, dude!**  
**Then maybe people will stop calling you Damidork. Just a suggestion, seeing as**  
**I know you're annoyed by that) ~Michi41**

**A:  
**

Cody: "**Kudos to you. That's a good one.**"

Valia: "**Oh, stop it, you.**"

Jayla: "**Me! I prefer veggies to fruit.**"

Damien: "**Oh, books are always better.**"

Galan: "**I agree.**"

Autumn: "**Sand, not water? That's me right there.**"

Damien: "**Yes. Yes they are.** **Thank you for the advice. I'll try to loosen up.**"

* * *

**Q:**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I am back. To answer Doverstar's question I would definitely  
try to have a wit battle with Cody. I would lose, but it would still be fun :)**

**Valia should definitely do a dare, since she joined late.**

**Question for all: What is your middle name?**

**Jay-Jay: Do you like to draw?**

**Cody: *virtually fist bumps back* I don't really have a question for you,**  
**sorry. Well, I just thought of one. What do you like most about yourself?**

**Autumn: Who do you like best: Phineas or Ferb?**

**Galan: Since you have a butler and I'm guessing maids (etc.), do you have**  
**chores to do?**

**Valia: What's your favorite thing about Galan?**

**Damien: Yes, a hermit. LAME. Isabella is awesome,but I don't see how you can**  
**be good company compared to Valia, just sayin'. So, how did you become smitten**  
**with Isabella? She visits once and you met her, how did you come across her? ~Cartega**

**A:  
**

Cody: "**I think I saw something like that on a T-shirt once.**"

Valia: "**Okay! What's your dare?**"

Cody: "**Malcom's mine. Cody Malcom Bannister.**"

Autumn: "**Autumn Gwen Karmer.**"

Valia: "**Valia S. Toir! I dunno what the S is for, ask my Mom.**"

Damien: "**Damien Uno Diablo. I'm not joking. I get mercilessly teased quite often.**"

Galan: "**Galan Dexter Walker.**"

Jayla: "**Heck yeah, girl! You should see my stick figures.**"

Cody: "**I like that I'm not dead.**"

Autumn: "Funny, that's what I'd say."

Galan: "**My 'rents don't, like, _assign _me chores, but I give them to myself. I live in the flippin' house. I should take care of it**** too**."

Valia: "**I don't have a favorite! He's just awesome. But if I _had _to pi****ck, I'd say...everything.**"

Galan blushes.

Damien: "**Call it love at first sight. She was lost in the new town, trying to find her way back to the house she had just moved in. I happened to know where it was. Simple.**"

Cody: "And then the _Titanic_ sank and you promised you'd meet again someday..."

Valia cackles.

Damien scowls.

Damien: "Oh, shut up."

* * *

**Q:**

**OKIE-DOKIE!**

**So Valia, it's extremely interesting that you say gecko because I have a pet**  
**one named Alkatraz! If you could be in any movie, any one that you have ever**  
**seen which movie would you be in?**

**Damien, it's actually kinda (not really) interesting that you read for fun.**  
**What do you read? I read sci-fi and fantasy novels.**

**Oh and Jayla! Jay-Jay is such a cute nickname! It reminds me of my friend**  
**Cassidy's bluebird named Jay-Jay! So, my question for you is have you ever got**  
**in trouble before? And if you have, why?**

**I don't really have any questions for Galan, Autumn and Cody. HAVE A COOKIE! ~ImmaRainbowNinja**

Valia: "**ALKATRAZ! THAT IS SOOOO CUTE! ...What does that mean? Ooh! ****This is a sucky movie, but _High School Musical_ just because I wanna be there after that Get Your Head in the Game song, where they throw all the balls at the hoop and walk out. I wanna see it rain basketballs. ...And that's pretty much all that** **matters.**"

Galan: "Raining basketballs?"

Valia: "Heck to the yes!"

Damien: "**I read fantasy novels, manga, and classics.**"

Jayla: "**Aw, thank you! Yeah, I got in trouble loads o' times, but one of the biggest was when I brought a knife to school. It was a little pocketknife to sharpen my pencil 'cuz I didn't wanna hafta buy one and my teacher was sick o' me gettin' up to sharpen 'em. Can't write without a sharpened pencil.**"

* * *

**Q:**

** FINE, I'll turn off the microwave for you Cody. Damidork, Kelly Clarkson?  
Really? Valia, you like the Wicked musical too? I love For Good! Because I  
can, I'm gonna do some this or thats.**

**Musicals or plays?**

**Cupcakes or cookies?**

**Pop or classical?**

**Minecraft or Plants vs Zombies?**

**Harry Potter or Twilight?**

**There. That should be satisfactory for a while. I'm sure none of you have**  
**missed me too much. ~xXxGlaceonxXx**

**A:  
**

Jayla: "**Aw, come on, we missed ya! Not like we miss lost friends, but...**"

Cody: "**More like missing dead hamsters.**"

Autumn punches his shoulder.

Cody: "**There, see? Microwave problem solved. I didn't even have to give you the Bambi eyes.**"

Autumn: "That only works on me."

Cody: "Says who? I haven't even tried it on any other girls yet."

Valia: "I can take it. Show me!"

Cody: "I mean this with the greatest respect: You're not worthy of the Bambi look yet, V."

Valia: "Dang. Oh, yeah, Wicked rules!"

Jayla: "**Musicals!**"

Autumn: "**Cupcakes.**"

Damien: "**Plants VS Zombies. A short fight.**"

Cody: "Yeah, you gotta watch out for those Forget-Me-Nots. They hold grudges."

All: "_**Neither**_**!**"

* * *

**Q:**

**I would scream for one thing before I say anything. Then I'd say "Oh my gosh!  
You're Cody Bannister!" Then I'd scream again. Imagine it in a  
meeting-your-favorite-****celebrity way.**

**Questions:**

** Damidork: You know what? I'm gonna stop insulting you. But I'm still going to**  
** call you Damidork. Do you like video games? If so, what's your favorite?**

** Galan: Favorite day of the week?**

** Valia: Have you ever broken a bone before?**

** Cody: Favorite book?**

** Autumn: Last time you had bubblegum?**

** Jayla: What was the last white thing you ate?**

** For everyone: Favorite clothing item (like jeans, shorts, hoodies, etc?)**

** See y'all later! ~Rosebubbles1234**

**A:  
**

Cody: "**So now I can pass for Justin Bieber? I'm scared.**" -grins devilishly-

Damien: -smiles- "**Good. Should I think of the nickname as a term of endearment now? I like one video game: Sonic Unleashed.**"

Galan: "**Wednesdays.**"

Valia: "**Nopedy nopedy nope!**"

Galan: "She's very proud of that."

Cody: "**Don't read a lot of books, but I liked _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer _when I was a** **kid**."

Autumn: "**Like, months ago. Why?**"

Jayla: "**I dunno...**"

Cody: "**Hoodies.**"

Autumn: "**Jeans!**"

Jayla: "**Headbands.**"

Damien: "**Nikes.**"

Valia: "**Purple anything! But basically big, floppy hats.**"

Galan: "**Khaki pants. And backpacks.**"


	19. Answers: July 3rd, 2012

**Q:**

**Heyyyy guys! I'm new! This, of course, means I have to give my personal opinion of everyone! Damien, I don't have much of a problem with you like other people may have. You seem nice enough, you know, as long as Phineas isn't in the picture... Cody, your my favorite! Wow, bet you hear that one a lot. I sympathize with you, the life of a celebrity must be very hard. Jayla, I would love to be friends with you! You seem kinda quirky but really sweet. My favorite combination! Autumn, anyone who names ducks must be severely awesome. You rock! P.S. you also have very good taste in men. Galan, your really funny! (that was original) your nice too, would love meet you, if that were physically possible and everything... and finally Valia, your very perky and kinda crazy but as we all know, all the best people are!**

** Ok on to dares and questions:**  
** Damien: What did you do when you and Isabella first met? and Dare: Do some yoga, man! Relax all that uptightness. Remember: Deep breaths.**

** Cody: Just curious: Whats with the dollar sign on your shirt? Dare: Tell Damien something you respect about him, there must be something! If you don't I give everyone the right to tickle you... or pinch you, whatever works.**

** Valia: Your question and dare are combined. Tell me three interesting things about yourself but you can't use words and you have to act it out with your body. **

** Jayla: Have you ever kissed a guy, if so, who? if not, what famous person would you like to kiss? You have to pick someone! Dare: Tell me what Valia is acting out.**

** Galan: What is your favorite thing to do when your alone? Dare: Do an interesting shout out to someone in the P&F gang by saying something that wouldn't make sense out of context.**

** Love you guys! Hope I didn't torture you that much!. (Puts on sunglasses and does Arnold Schwarzenegger impression) I'll be back! ~BlazingSilverStar**

**A:  
**

**(_Doverstar: I'm really sorry, BlazingSilverStar, but we can't do any more dares just now!)_  
**

Jayla: "Oooh, we get somebody new!"

Galan: "Finally."

Cody: "And I'm their favorite."

Autumn: "Oh, shut up."

Damien: "**Well, you see, at the time she was a bit lost in the new town, so when I approached her she needed help finding her way back to her new house. I know my hometown fairly well, so I had no trouble leading her in the right direction.**"

Cody: "**I remember answering this before. But it's cool. Uh, I dunno. I like red, and the shirt was my size...didn't really care about the money sign. Got a closet full of 'em for some reason. You guys think I should ditch the $ symbol?**"

Valia: "**I can't do the dare, apparently. Darn! Well, I can still tell you. I sleep with my head at the foot of my bed and my feet at the top. And I have a pet squirrel who throws nuts at my window every evening. His name is Pickles. And I never say, 'One, two, three, go!' I usually replace 'go' with something else. Like 'One, two, three, bazilcrabnuggets!' And then I go."**

Galan nods for conformation.

Jayla: "**For a dare earlier I had to kiss Cody on the cheek. But other than that, no. ...Hon, I wouldn't _want _to kiss some actor! No offense.**"

Galan: "**Surf.** **Or sing.**"

* * *

**Q:**

**Cody,what kind of music do you like?**

**Also,Cody I am your father. ~****speedman12**

Cody: "**Guitar solos. Don't have a favorite kinda music. ...And I highly doubt that, dude.**"

* * *

**Q:**

**Cody: You're awesome. Like, Prussia-awesome. How would you feel if forced  
to watch Shake it Up?**

**Dee-Dee the Dull (AKA Damien): If force to watch Phineas and Isabella get**  
**married, what would your reaction be? ~Alos the Vampire Prince**

**A:**

Cody: "**I would feel the strong need to jump over a cliff.**"

Damien: "**Regret.**"

* * *

**Q:**

**Glad to see people have been backing off already. Sorry of I freaked  
anyone out, but that was getting to me, you know?**

**Alright! Valia, up for a dare? I dare you to stand on Galan's shoulders and**  
**act like a monkey!**

**Cody, do you have a favorite eye color?**

**Damien, do you believe in love at first sight? If so, do you think it happens**  
**often?**

**Galan, do you have a hidden crush on someone? No need to mention a name!**

**Jayla, if you were trapped in a cage, would you rather have some crazy monkey**  
**hold the key, or some angry guy?**

**Autumn, if you were to find that you couldn't have children, would you want to**  
**adopt? I couldn't think of anything better, so you don't have to answer if you**  
**don't want to. ~WordNerb93**

**A:  
**

Valia: "What does 'Nerb' mean?"

Galan shrugs.

Valia: "**Ooh! I get to stand on Galan's shoulders! ...Wait, _and_ act like a monkey? Whoo hoo!**"

She climbs onto Galan's shoulders.

Galan: "Okay, but you are _not _picking bugs out of my hair."

Cody: "So you admit you have bugs up there?"

Autumn: "I knew it!"

Jayla cackles.

Valia proceeds to make monkey sounds. Galan laughs.

Cody: "**Yeah, brown.**"

Damien: "**As it has happened to me, yes, I do believe in it. No, I do not believe it happens often. Only when it should. Does that make sense?**"

Jayla: "Sounded legit to me."

Galan: "Val, stop moving so much. I can't see the screen."

Valia: "I want a banana."

Galan: "Too bad for you. **...Um. Yeah. I do. I have a secret crush. Yes.**" -coughs into fist-

Valia: "I'm slipping!"

Galan helps her off and they sit back down.

Jayla: "**You're really hung up on the monkeys today, ain't ya, WordNerb? Nah, I'd rather have a guy do it. I like to speak English to my chance of escape, y'know?**" -grins-

Autumn: "**I wouldn't want to either way.**"

* * *

**Q:**

**Hi! I had a question for all of you that would be worthy of all of you but  
sadly I cannot. But needless to say, I still have questions.**

**Galan: Would you date Valia?**

**Cody: If you could have anything in the known universe right now what would it**  
**be?**

**Autumn: How do you feel about cartoons**

**Damien: How do you feel about abstract art? Also, I kinda like you now! We**  
**read the same kind of books. I guess that's a start.**

**Valia: EXPLAIN EINSTEIN'S THEORY OF RELATIVITY RIGHT NOW! (That wasn't really**  
**a question)**

**Last but not least, Jayla: What's the strangest ice cream flavor EVER? ~caliginousGlissando**

**A:  
**

Galan: "**Nice username. Sure I'd date Valia. What could be more fun? Easy.**"

Valia looks up from the banana she is currently eating.

Valia: "Huh? What? I heard my name."

Galan stifles a sigh of disappointment. The others snicker.

Cody: "**My mom back.**"

Autumn: "**They're a lot better than live-action shows, I guess, but only when they're done right.**"

Damien: "**Good. We both have excellent taste, then, do we not? I do not much care for art myself.**"

Valia: "**NO! It makes my brain hurt.**"

* * *

**Q:**

**Coolbeans people. Reverse order this time:**

**V, is there anyone in the world you love so much that you could give your life**  
**for them?**

**J, are there any causes you strongly believe in?**

**G, who was your first love?**

**D, since you didn't answer my question last time, same one. Who or what makes**  
**you seriously "seething pit of anger" angry?**

**C, if you suddenly found yourself turned into a woman, what would you do**  
**first?**

**A, if you could take a year off and go travelling, where would it be?**

**Question for everyone:**

**If you knew you had only two weeks to live and death was imminent what are the**  
**regrets you would have? Why haven't you done anything about those regrets? How**  
**would you spend those two weeks?**

**Cheers. Have fun with these. ~TheBlackSwan**

**A:  
**

Valia: "**Actually, yeah. There is! Sure. There's more than one. Galan, duh, and my mom and dad.**** Double duh.**"

Jayla: "**I strongly believe in anti-abortion. Tissues are little pieces of soft fabric for blowin' your nose. _Those _are human beings in there with lives ahead of them that cowardly women constantly decide to cut off because of bad decisions _they _made. It ain't right.**"

Damien: "I strongly second that."

Autumn: "Ditto."

Valia: "Amen!"

Cody: "Dude. Took the words right outta my head."

Galan: "Pin the blue ribbon upon _her _chest. Sweet! **Oh, uh, I'm not at liberty to say, BlackSwan.**"

Damien: "**Ah, I must've overlooked that. My apologies. Phineas, to be honest, and I know I will get a lot of negative feedback for saying so, but to be truthful, Phineas Flynn has traits and sentences that will make me incredibly angry at times.**"

Cody: "**Pinch myself to wake up. _Heck _no. I'm staying a guy.**"

Autumn: "**Hawaii.**"

Valia: "**I would skydive and learn French and then I would conquer my fear of lonliness, and then I'd spend every day with Galan and my parents.**"

Galan: "**I'd try to pick out the good things in the people around me instead of judging them all the time. Not my place to judge them.**"

Cody: "**I dunno. I'd do a lot of thinking, I guess.**"

Autumn: "Don't hurt yourself there, tough guy. **I think I'd look for certain people I lost a long time ago. Enough said.**"

Damien: "**Find someone who will make me feel happier.**"

Cody: "Gag me."

Autumn grunts.

Jayla: "**Hang with everyone I love and tell them how much they mean to me.**"

* * *

**Q:**

**Hello Hello Hello!**

**Ah, Cody. I like that I'm not dead too! You guys have awesome middle names!**  
**Mine, to say the least, is lame. Valia S... hmm Valia Sojourner would be cool**  
**(like Sojourner Truth) Valia Serenity (haha, that would be funny if that was**  
**it) Could you call your mom and ask what it is for me, V?**

**For everybody: Silver or Gold?**

**Damien: Let me just say, I've never called you Damidork so I have leverage to**  
**keep making fun of you, yes? or should I say si? You're very dramatic...**  
**whatever. Enjoy your fantasy...**

**I must be going, so toodaloo! ~Cartega**

**A:  
**

Cody: "**Happy to help with that.**"

Valia: "**Sure! What are cell phones even _for_? To help answer questions from anonymous fans, duh!**"

She proceeds to call her mother.

Valia: "Uh-huh...Hi. Just have a quick question, Mom. Quickie. Thanks. Okay, yeah, what's the _S_ stand for? ...No, my middle name. What's it stand for? Nothing, my fans just wanna know. I am _not _lying! I _do _have them! You would too if you'd quit calling people liars." -giggles- "Yeah, I know. So what is it? _What_? Mom, we are so broke up. That _can't _be it!"

Cody: "Is she gonna tell us or what?"

Galan: "She does this to annoy us."

Valia hangs up.

Valia: "**Okay, it's Valia Sabetha Toir. I don't even know what that** _**means**_!"

Damien: "**Gold.**"

Jayla: "**Silver.**"

Autumn: "**Gold.**"

Cody: "**Gold.**"

Galan: "**Uh, silver?**"

Valia: "**Bronze!**"

Damien: "That was not one of the choices."

Valia: "I know."

Cody: "Figured that out by yourself, did you, D?"

Damien scowls.

* * *

**Q:**

**Is this where I ask questions? If so...**

**Damien/damidork, this is the first time I read about you but, I think you need**  
**more critisism. Everyone's like "Oh my! The complete wacko is actually pretty**  
**cool!" Considered your self critisized. :)**

**Autum, your cool... do you like cookies?**

**Jayla, my teacher hates halloween,I mean HATES it.**

**Cody, wear a hat, your head will get sunburned.**

**Valia, wanna hear a really annoying song? ~To Lazy To Login**

******A:  
**

Damien: "**I appear in several other stories, such as _Always, Shattered, _and _Dare_.**"**  
**

Autumn: "**Thanks. I do like cookies. Especially Christmas cookies.**"

Jayla: "_**What**_**? What happened to her childhood? Dang! Well, we now have a Halloween Grinch!**"

Cody: "**...Words to live by. Anybody got a hat?**"

Valia: "**Who doesn't?**"

* * *

**Q:**

**Cody: O.O Never! Never joke about that again! Gosh, no offense J.B lovers, but  
I hate him more than Damien! Anyways, have you ever eaten whipped cream from  
the can?**

**Valia: -grins evilly- So... I'm gonna give you a dare! Don't be scared, I**  
**don't give out good dares anyways. Now, do the cinnamon challenge. If you**  
**don't know what that is, it's where you take a spoonful of cinnamon and**  
**swallow it without any water or anything! Cinnamon and a spoon will be**  
**air-dropped and also, 2 bottles of water for after you do it.**

**Autumn: Favorite flavor of jam?**

**Damien: You know, WordNerb's speech really reached out to me. You may be**  
**boring and annoying, but your not ENTIRELY bad. So I'm gonna stop calling you**  
**Damidork too. And no, I actually don't think insulting was my thing. So, do**  
**you consider yourself athletic?**

**Jayla: What instruments can you play?**

**Galan: Can you sleep with noise on? Or with the light on?**

**Okay, plates, forks, and spoons will be air-dropped in a basket. Why? Because,**  
**I'm also air-dropping everyone's favorite food. Enjoy it. I'm in a good mood**  
**right now. ~Rosebubbles1234**

**A:  
**

Jayla: "Aw, I love this user!"

Cody: "You love everything. **Kudos. Most people do. Nope. Never tried it. What's it like?**"

Valia: "**Mmmmmm, cinnamon! Did the Jamaican people make up that name? It has Jamaican sang right at the end,** **mon!" -giggles- "I wish I could talk like that. Okay, here we go!"**

She eats the spoonful of cinnamon.

Valia swallows.

Valia: "**Ooooooogh, tastes like sand! **Bleh!"

Autumn: "Uh, how do you know what sand tastes like?"

Galan: "Have you _seen _her play volleyball?"

He hands her the water and she drinks it in fast gulps.

Autumn: "**Peach.**"

Damien: "**Thank you! Again, thanks to you as well, WordNerb, it seems to be helping. Indeed. I got the feeling insulting was not the...eh..._norm_ for you. I consider myself to be average,** **yes**."

Galan: "And not just in sports." -grunts-

Jayla: "**Piano, keyboard, guitar, base, and trumpet. And flooglehorn.**"

Galan: "**I sleep best when a fan is on and when it's thunderstorming.**"

Autumn: "We get our favorite foods."

Valia: "Sweet!"

* * *

**Q:**

***Insert awesome greeting here because it's late and I can't think of anything  
which will hopefully make the questions funny***

**If I met Cody?**

***Looks at him up and down* "So that's what people in stories look like when**  
**they come to life.. *pauses* *Sticks out hand* Hi! Nice to meet you."**

**Cody: C-man! (Everytime Phineas calls you that I laugh!) What's the CRAZIEST**  
**thing you've ever done? That wasn't with Phineas and Ferb.**

**Okay! Wait a minute! What's Autumn's nickname! Cody? Give us a good one.**

**Autumn: What would you do if your and Cody's duck babies turned to Zombies and**  
**try to eat your face!**

**Jayla: Jay-Jay! Actually I think Jay is cute. What would you do if some girl**  
**came up to you and slapped you and was like "Don't touch my boyfriend, girl!"?**

**Wait another minute! Galan needs a nickname. Cody? Use your nickname wisdom!**

**Galan: What would you do if someone started just like randomly dancing behind**  
**you and like you knew but everytime you look at them they stop?**

**Valia: V! You are uber cool and HILARIUS! If someone started following you,**  
**what would you do?**

**So yeah, I would write Damien's nickname.. But it's mean.. I would ask Cody to**  
**give you one.. But I fear his would be worse XD**

**Damien: What would you do if some kid followed you around all day throwing**  
**skittles at you saying: "TASTE THE FREAKIN' RAINBOW!"?**

**Sorry about the craziness, it's late... ~Whythis**

**A:  
**

****Galan: "Now _that_ was an awesome greeting."

Cody: "**Yeah? Glad it's funny. Craziest thing I ever did was, uh, dance in the rain...with Autumn. Don't know what came over me there.**"

Autumn: "I could guess."

Cody: "**Never heard anybody give her a nickname. Uh...any suggestions?**"

Autumn: "That one time you wrote me a note on my doorstep, you called me just plain _A_."

Cody: "**Yeah, that'll work. Not too boring for you,** **Whythis**?"

Autumn: "**I wouldn't call them that, but I'd probably run. What would _you_****do**?"

Jayla: "**Thank you! ...I would go all gangster on 'er and...nah, I'd prob'ly turn the other cheek.**"

Cody: -presses two fingers to sides of his head- "**Wait for it...wait for it...**"

Autumn: "Clown boy. Galan's nickname is clown boy. Done and done."

Cody gives her a poisonous look.

Galan: "**Weird, I've heard of that before. Uh, I'd probably dance _better_."**

****Valia: "**I'd become a random mime! Then they could join in!**"

Cody: "**You better believe it'd be worse.**"

Damien: "**I would do just that. Eat the Skittles.**" -smirks and folds arms-

Valia nudges him.

Valia: "Now that's what I'm talkin' about!"


	20. Answers: July 7th, 2012

**(Author's Note: Guys, we can't get to all your questions every time! So if I missed you, I'm sorry, just write another one! My computer is acting up and such. ~Doverstar)  
**

**Q:**

**Hey hey!**

**Umm a question for all of you: Can any of you guys drive?**

**Jayla, Valia, and Galan: What's your favorite cartoon? ~Anonymous**

**A:  
**

Cody: "**Not yet.**"

Autumn: "**Nope**."

Galan and Valia: "**Same here.**"

Jayla: "**Uh-uh.**"

Damien: "**Soon.**"

Jayla: "**Rugrats!**"

Valia: "**Almost any of them from the '90's.**"

Galan: "**American Dragon, Jake Long.**"

* * *

**Q:**

**Valia: When you were a kid, what was you're favorite thing to do?**

**Autumn: Last song you heard?**

**Cody: Okay, just for you, I'm gonna air-drop a can of whipped cream. Try it**  
**FROM THE CAN! Oh, and let me know how it tastes! )**

**Damien: Last time you wore the color red?**

**Galan: Did anyone ever dare you to wear girl clothes?**

**Jayla: Aww, thanks Jayla! I love you too. Anyways, when was the last time you**  
**told a lie? And what was it?**

**Question for everyone: Did anyone try to solve Einstein's riddle? If you did,**  
**did you solve it? And also, I'm gonna send a link of a song (clean version and**  
**without the rap because I don't like swear words and I don't like it when the**  
**rap ruins the song when it's already good) called Payphone (by Maroon 5). Tell**  
**me what you guys think!**

**Okay, Rosebubbles1234, is out! Peace! ~Rosebubbles1234**

**A:  
**

Autumn: "_**For Good **_**from Wicked.**"

Cody: "**Cool**."

He takes the can of whipped cream, tilts back his head, and proceeds to guzzle it down.

Cody: "**That is probably the most unhealthily delicious thing I ever consumed.**"

Damien: "**Good question. Oddly enough, I cannot remember.**"

Galan: "**Ah, no. Are you gonna be the first?**" -grimaces and shakes head-

Jayla: "**Lazy answer, but I guess a realistic one too: I can't remember! Bam. I just pulled a Damien.**"

Valia: "**Nobody** **did." **

They listen to the song.

Jayla: "**I've decided I like this version better!**"

Damien: "**Very upbeat...**"

Galan: "**Heard it before! Awesome.**"

Cody: "**No cussing? Sweet.**"

Autumn: "**Cool!**"

Valia: "**I love it! You have quite the taste.**"

* * *

**Q:**

**:Speedman12 here!  
Do you guys like starwars?  
Also did you catch my refrins to it on my last reveiw?  
What do you think when people bash phineas and ferb?  
Do you like adventers in odyssey? ~Speedman12  
**

**A:  
**

Cody: "**Star Wars? Never seen a single one.**"

Autumn: "**Same here.**"

Jayla: "**I _love_** **Yoda!**"

Damien: "**I have, actually, seen all of them. I detest the last one, though.**"

Galan: "**Heck yes! Pretty good for an old series.**"

Valia: "**Is that the same as Star Trek? I'm confused.**"

Cody: "**Wait, people bash Phineas and Ferb?"**

Jayla: "**I'd give 'em a piece o' my mind!**"

Galan: "**I'd go all mighty Thor on them.**"

Valia: "**I'd be _so _mad. I might have to smack** **somebody**."

Damien: "**There are probably logical reasons why, although I cannot see why anyone would be so rude as to voice them behind the Flynn-Fletchers' backs.**"

Autumn: "**Seriously, though, what's to bash?**"

All: "**What's Adventures in Oddessy**?"

* * *

**Q:****  
**

**:G, sorry if that question was too personal to answer. My apologies. How do**  
** you and V stay in touch? Do you go to the same school?**  
** V, if C was a food, what would he be and would you eat him?**  
** C, how would you react if A decides she is in love with Justin Bieber and is**  
** his "number one fan" (this is a totally hypothetical situation. I doubt A**  
** would ever do that)**  
** A, favourite trait about J?**  
** D, say something about bunnies?**  
** J, who in this group (G, V, C, A, and D) do you like the most? Personality**  
**wise. ~Anonymous**

**A:**

Galan: "**No prob. Nah, Valia lives outside Danville like me, but she calls and e-mails and visits...especially in the summer.**"

Valia: "**Cody would be chocolate cake! ...And, come on, who _doesn't _eat chocolate cake**?"

Cody: "Now I'm gonna have new nightmares."

Autumn: "Next one's for you, tough guy."

Cody: "**I'd still hang with her, but if she wears his merchandise, I'm pretending I don't know her.**"

Autumn: "Oh, please. Never in a million years. **Jayla's full of surprises. You don't get bored around her.**"

Jayla: "Awwwwwwwww!"

Galan pretends to gag.

Damien: "**Bunnies? All right. The males are called bucks.**"

Jayla: "**I'm gonna say Valia. She's so much fun!**"

Valia: "Aren't I, though?" -giggles-

* * *

**(Author's Note: New picture of Cody and Phineas on my deviantART page, guys! Ah, and I now have a Tumblr, as called to my attention by our dear PhoenixWormwood. Thanks, Phoenix! So go check out the picture on my DA and check out my Tumblr if you have one...  
**

**Also, the review question this time...something I haven't been keeping up with...is as follows: If you could spend the day with one of the OCs, who would it be and what would you do together? ~Doverstar)**


	21. Answers: July 18th, 2012

**Q:**

**Doverstar's question:  
How could I ever choose just ONE? -sigh- But if I had to pick, I'd pick Jayla.  
She's very fun to be around. And we would do... stuff. I dunno, I guess we  
would do summer activities, like swim, go to the beach, etc.**

**Questions:**  
**Jayla: Favorite book?**

**Galan: Nah, I won't dare you to wear girl clothes. Do you wear contacts, or do**  
**you not need them?**

**Autumn: When was the first time you tried Chinese food?**

**Cody: Least favorite color?**

**Damien: Last time you got hurt? And how?**

**Valia: How long did you go without talking, by choice?**

**For everyone: Say the most randomest thing you can think of. ~Rosbubbles1234**

**A:  
**

Jayla: "**Heck yeah!** _**Artemis Fowl: The Lost Colony.**_** My fave book. It's creepy in a real funny way.**"

Galan: "**Thanks a bunch. No contacts. Perfect vision. Like a boss.**"

Autumn: "**I was seven and my foster parents put a big plate of it in front of me. One bite and I was sold.**"

Cody: "**Phineas is gonna kill me. Orange. Like, tangerine orange.**"

Damien: "**Physically or mentally? Last week I sprained my thumb. ...Which, come to think of it, is incredibly difficult to do.**"

Cody: "Mad skills. You have them."

Valia: "**NEVER! I even talk to myself when there's nobody else to talk to. It's interesting.**"

Galan: "Truth."

Autumn: "Guys, we have to say the most random thing we can think of. **Boom goes the dynamite!**"

Cody: "**Get that corn outta my face!**"

Galan: "**Use the** **mayonnaise**!"

Damien: "**WWDD. What Would Damien Do.**"

Jayla smacks his shoulder.

Jayla: "**Some say lo-o-o-ove! It is a river!**"

Cody cackles.

Valia: "**Twiddle!**"

Galan: "Nice one."

Valia: "Why, thank you."

* * *

**Q:**

**Have any of you seen Newsies? I love it :)**

**Valia: You're middle name is awesome, better than mine! What would happen if**  
**you lost your hat? What would you do?**

**Galan: Have a lollipop. Oh, and you should ask Isabella for advice on what to**  
**do with your oh so oblivious crush!**

**Cody: What was the farthest place you've lived from Danville?**

**Autumn: What's your least favorite color? If that was already asked, Mangos or**  
**Pineapples?**

**Damien: What's your favorite bird? Look at you, being funny at the end of the**  
**chapter. It's adorable, really ;)**

**Jayla: What's your pet peeve? If that was already asked, Comb or Hairbrush? ~Cartega**

**A:  
**

Jayla: "**Nope. I don't think any of us have.**"

Valia: "**I HAVE!**"

Galan: "**She made me watch it three times.**"

Valia: "And you loved it."

Galan: "Sure, let's go with that."

Valia: "**I'd implode.**"

Galan: "**I get a lollipop. This day just got better.**" -proceeds to lick lollipop eagerly- "**I might just do that. She had to deal with Phineas for, like, 6 years.**"

Valia: "Who is it?"

Galan: "None of your beeswax."

Cody: "**I only lived on the outskirts. So...the outskirts.**"

Autumn: "**It's pink, I guess. Mangos!**"

Damien: "**Thank you, thank you. Parrots. They are highly intelligent.**"

Jayla: "**When people sit in their chairs and lean back until the front legs are off the ground. That's a good way to break your skull. Hairbrush. Not that I can use one. My hair's all curly and annoyin'. Combs have gone in it and never come out.**"

* * *

**Q:**

**Hey guys! Did you miss me?**

**So a question for all of you: What is your favorite animated movie?**

**Galan: Have you ever taken karate?**

**Valia: What's your favorite song?**

**Jayla: I still adore you so much! Who do you most look up to in life?**

**Damien: If you HAD to spend an entire day with Phineas, what would you two**  
**spend the day doing?**

**Oh and for the review question: I'd hang out with Jayla and we'd go to an**  
**amusement park...ride stuff, get an adreneline rush...you know normal crazy**  
**fun stuff. ~ImmaRainbowNinja**

**A:**

Cody: "_**Toy Story. **_**Don't judge me. You know you were weeping at the end of the third.**"

Valia: "Too late. You have been judged. _**Aladdin**_**!**"

Jayla: "_**The Black Cauldron**_**.**"

Damien: "_**Megamind**."_

Autumn: "_**Tangled**._"

Cody: "Are you telling me you want a frying pan for Christmas?"

Autumn: "Yeah, and then I can fight Perry with it."

Damien: "I doubt the platypus knows any fighting moves. They do not do much."

The OCs glance at each other.

Cody: "Anybody else feel like there was a disturbance in the force?"

Galan: "Ditto. _**Surf's** **Up**_**.** **Nope, I'm not all that great at violence.**"

Valia: "_**Check Yes, Juliet **_**by We the Kings**."

Jayla: "**Thanks a million! Um, Candace. She puts up with her brothers and watches out for them against all odds.**"

Damien: "**Probably arguing.**"

Jayla: "**Aw, that sounds like** _**fun**_**!**"

* * *

**Q:**

**C-man: What did come over you? Don't really need to answer that. And you guys  
never bore me! Sorry A interrupt your nickname. So my question is... You must  
change your name, what would it be?**

**A: Good nicknames! Funny how you interrupted Cody. I would probably run too.**  
**So my question is... If you had to commit a crime, other than breaking and**  
**entering, what would it be?**

**Jay: You should stand up for yourself! I'd probably be like: Him? I dumped him**  
**2 weeks ago. So my question is... If you had a super power what it be and**  
**would you be good or bad?**

**Clown Boy: You like your nickname? XD And you can dance? I can't.. So my**  
**question is... Would you ever be a clown? And do you think you'd be good or**  
**terrible?**

**V: Oo that'd be so funny! I'm a terrible mime. Can you mime? So my question**  
**is... What is the most extreme thing you want to do?**

**D: I love Skittles! Do you? So my question is... What would be the weirdest**  
**thing you would do? ~Whythis**

**A:  
**

Cody: "**I dunno...you pick one, I guess. Kinda like my name the way it is.**" -rubs back of neck-

Autumn: "**Ooh, good one. Loitering.**"

Jayla: "**Ha, that'd be hilarious! I'd prob'ly be able to turn invisible. I'd be good, du-uh!**"

Galan: "**Yes and yes. Love dancing. Keep practicing, it's fun even when you can't. I'm gonna suggest that crazy Wii game, _Just Dance 3_. It's pretty awesome. Uh, I'd be a terrible clown.**"

Autumn: "Why? You're super-funny."

Cody: "Imagine all the jokes I'd get out of your outfit."

Galan: "Imagine all the pies I'd throw at you."

Cody: "You do, and I'll gag you with your own wig."

Valia giggles.

Valia: "**Oh, I'm a darn good mime. And the most extreme thing I think I'd do is ride a racehorse. They're fast.**"

Cody: "You don't say."

Galan elbows him.

Damien: "**I believe the weirdest thing I would do is perhaps to assist Phineas and Ferb in their inventions. Uncharacteristic indeed.**"

* * *

**Q:**

**Well, if I could spend one day with any of these guys... I don't know! They're  
all so great! If I have to narrow it down... I'd say... Galan. I'm not  
entirely sure what we'd do, but I think 'Carpe Diem' sums it up pretty well.**

**Hm, I really did go all monkey last time, didn't I? Oh well...**

**Anyways, Valia, I'm going to answer that question you asked when I gave you**  
**the dare. In case you don't remember, it was, "What does 'Nerb' mean?" The**  
**answer is simple: It was a typo. I meant to write WordNerd and somehow ended**  
**up hitting a 'b' instead of a 'd' (Not sure how that's possible, but it**  
**happened...). After I found out I messed up, I went with it. It still sounds**  
**good and rhymes with 'Ferb'!**

**Okay, something for Cody... I got it! What is your favorite animal and why?**

**Damien, what is your favorite holiday?**

**Galan, I'm pretty sure that I (and most of the other people asking away) know**  
**who it is. Don't worry, I won't tell, just in case I'm right! Anyway, what do**  
**you think about the concept of 'Happily Ever After'?**

**Interesting choice, Jayla. What would you think of someone who obsessed over a**  
**certain two people getting together? Especially if, say, those two people**  
**happened to be friends of yours?**

**Autumn, do you believe the term 'family' must only apply to those bound by**  
**blood relation or law? Or do you believe that your family is made of everyone**  
**you love?**

**For everyone: Quick! Cake or Pie? ~WordNerb93**

**A:  
**

Galan: "Jayla: 2, Galan: 1. I'm closing in."

Jayla: "Oh, you hush up!"

Valia: "**Oh, I get it!**"

Cody: "**Ducks.**"

Damien: "**I have always enjoyed Christmas.**"

Galan: "So does everyone. **It's a nice idea, I guess.**"

Jayla: "**I'd think they oughta know the two people pretty well.**"

Autumn: "**It's both. Family for me are the people I love.**"

Cody: "**Cake.**"

Autumn: "**Cake.**"

Galan: "**Pie.**"

Damien: "**Cake.**"

Valia: "**Both!**"

* * *

**Q:**

**What is your tumblr? ~Guest  
**

**A:  
**

**(_Doverstar: It's the same as my username here...Doverstar!_)  
**


	22. Answers: July 21st, 2012

**Q:**

**Valia- internet high five! I love Newsies. Questions Questions Questions...  
hmmm... If you could ask Doverstar or me (if Doverstar doesn't want her  
characters to ask her questions) what would you ask her/me?**

**Galan: Least favorite color?**

**Autumn: Has anyone called you Autie before? I have a cousin named Autumn and**  
**that's what I call her.**

**Cody: Favorite artist?**

**Jayla: Favorite name besides your own?**

**Damien: You're growing on me. Good things happen when you chill out. It's**  
**wonderful, to be pleasant, isn't it?**

**For All: If you could be someone in this group for a day, who would you be?**  
**(You cannot answer yourself, Cody Bannister, because you would be the one to**  
**answer "Myself." That rule applies to all of you *Cough Cough Autumn*) ~Cartega**

**A:  
**

Valia: "Yes! **I would ask you to scramble the letters in your real name up and send them back to me so I can decode them when I get home!**"

Galan: "**I don't like red.**"

Autumn: "**Oh. No, just Autumn. But it's cool you have a cousin with my name.**"

Cody: "**Like in paintings or music? Uh..._Bowling For Soup_, I guess. Don't have a favorite painter.**"

Jayla: "**I love the name Trisha.**"

Damien: "**Good. I can tell. Indeed it is. Just a moment, when _wasn't _I pleasant?**"

Cody: "Gimme a break."

Galan: "**I'd be Damien. I wanna see what it's like to have absolutely no fun all your life.**"

Damien: -scoffs- "**And I would be none of these. I am content to stay the way I am.**"

Valia: "You're not allowed to answer that! **I'd be Galan. He gets to live on the beach all day!"**

Autumn: "**I'd be Valia. She's so happy. Like...ALL the time."**

Cody: "**I gotta be me. But I guess if I had to pick I'd be Jayla. According to her she's mega-popular, so I'd have tons of people to hang with when I'm bored.**"

Jayla: "**I would be Autumn! She's the one with a pet duckling.**"

* * *

**Q:**

**Autumn: Tangled is amazing, no doubt. Anyway if you had to spend an entire day  
doing only one thing, what would it be?**

**Galan: Karate isn't just violent, it's actually more appropriately used in**  
**self defense. I took karate for 3 years, yet never had to use it. So, do you**  
**like musicals? If you do what's your favorite?**

**Damien: You would spend an entire day arguing with Phineas Flynn? What purpose**  
**does that serve? And WWDD? What would Damien do? Truthfully, I think you**  
**wouldn't do anything...SO, what's your favorite anime?**

**Jayla: Hey Jaybird! (my pet name for you) What do you think of the show "My**  
**Babysitter's a Vampire"? ~ImmaRainbowNinja**

A:

Autumn: "**I'd be breathing. That way I could stay alive.**"

Galan: "**Okay, sure. Good for you. I do like musicals. I like _Princess Ida_. I thought the scene where the prince and his buddies had to dress as girls was pretty funny. It's sort of a girly musical, but hey, they sing."**

Damien: "**On the contrary, it serves many purposes. Aside from that...I haven't a favorite anime. I do not watch them.**"

Jayla: "**Heyyy! Love the pet name. I think it's **_**awesome**_**! Y'all seen that?"**

Cody: "I'm gonna be smart here and say no. No I haven't. Don't plan to."

Valia: "If I had a vampire for a sitter, I'd just have Italian all the time when she came over. Italian stuff's got lotsa garlic!"

* * *

**(Only two questions I managed to recieve. Bummer! But I know there should be more than two after this.)  
**


	23. Answers: July 24th, 2012

**Q:**

**Sorry for not asking you guys questions in a while. I completely forgot. :/  
But hey, at least I've got some good ones now! At least I HOPE they're good...**

**Can any of you do an impression of someone else? It doesn't matter who. I'm**  
**talking friend, celebrity, fictional character, etc.**

**What's your favorite Disney movie?**

**Animation or live-action television shows? You can say both if you really want**  
**to.**

**Do any of you watch reality TV? If so, what show? Hey, that rhymed. :P ~Michi41**

**A:  
**

Jayla: "Hey, it's Michi! Long time no read."

Cody: "**I can do an impression of Ferb.**"

He sits in silence for a whole minute.

The other OCs applaud.

Cody: "Thank you, thank you."

Autumn: "**One of my favorite Disney movies is _The_ _Rescuers_.**"

Jayla: "_**Black Cauldron**_**!**"

Damien: "**I always enjoyed **_**Monsters**_**_ Inc_.**"

Cody: "_**Treasure Planet**_**. Or _Tangled_.**"

Valia: "**ALL OF** **THEM!**"

Galan: "_**Atlantis: The Lost** **Empire**._"

All: "**Animation**!"

Jayla: "**Nah, closest I ever got was _Home_**_** Improvement**_."

* * *

**Q:**

**Damien: I'm not giving you a question. I'm giving you something to do. For the**  
** rest of this chapter and next chapter (sorry for breaking the fourth wall),**  
** you have to use slang/text speak. If you refuse, go put on the most girly**  
** outfit you can find. That means a pink, frilly, lacy dress, a pink purse, pink**  
** sparkly barrettes, high heeled shoes (pink), a diamond necklace, diamond**  
** clip-on earrings and a diamond bracelet.**

** Cody: What's your favorite flavor of ice cream?**

** Autumn: If you had to dye your hair, what would you dye it?**

** Galan: Strawberries or apples?**

** Jayla: Shorts or jeans?**

** Valia: Do you believe that 2012 is the end of the world?**

** Everyone: Chocolate or vanilla? ~Rosebubbles1234**

A:

Damien**: "K. But not 4 this whole chp. Just 4 this Q.**"

Jayla: "Well, look who's lightenin' up!"

Damien gives her a delivish smirk.

Cody: "**Good one. Uh...I'm gonna say chocolate anything for now. Or Oreo. Depends. What's _yours_**?" -raises eyebrow at screen-

Autumn: "**People have asked something this a lot. Oh well. If I _had _to dye it...but I wouldn't...I'd dye it one streak, maybe blonde.**"

Valia: "Blondes aren't dumb!"

Galan: "Nobody said they were, Val." -elbows her teasingly-

Valia: "Just clarifying."

Galan: "**I'm good with either one, but right now I could go for a strawberry.**"

Jayla: "**Jeans**!"

Valia: "**No one knows! Unknown. Can't be known.**"

Cody: "**Chocolate.**"

Autumn: "**Chocolate.**"

Damien: "**Vnila**."

Valia: "He's pretty good at that. **Chocolate, derp!**"

Galan: "**Vanilla.**"

Jayla: "What's derp mean?"

Valia: "I dunno."

Damien: "Idk."

Jayla: -shrugs- "**Both.**"

* * *

**Q:**

**OK, so going to steal a comic con question only rephrase it for you, Galan and  
then Valia at the end.**

**Galan- Valia is sitting/standing next to you (and if you're not, switch really**  
**quickly) is there anything you'd like to share with her? Do you have something**  
**obvious that she seems to keep missing for a really long time?**

**Valia: How do you respond? ;) ;)**

**Damien: You rule breaker. Shame on you! Answer the question! If you could be**  
**someone in this group for a day, who would you be?**

**Jayla: Trisha is cool. Plan on getting married one day?**

**Cody: Do you like baseball?**

**Autumn: Do you wear body spray or perfume? ~Cartega**

**A:  
**

Galan: "**Check. We're sitting next to each other.**"

Autumn: "Anything you wanna share?" -dry voice-

Valia looks at Galan, perky as always.

Galan tugs at the collar of his T-shirt. "**Uh...right now?**"

Valia: -confused look- "I'm missing right now? No I'm not. I'm sitting right here. Right now. I _am _right now."

Cody nudges Galan.

Cody: "Tell us how you really feel, Walker."

Autumn snickers.

Damien looks baffled.

Damien: "I appear to be missing something."

Valia: "'Cording to the question, me too!"

Galan: -looking reluctant and embarrassed- "**Um. Nah, I've got nothing to say to her...right now.**"

Valia shrugs and happily looks back up at the screen.

Valia: "D, you're next!"

Damien: -sighs- "**Fair enough. I would be Galan.**"

Cody: "He's taken. Pick somebody else."

Damien rolls his eyes.

Jayla: "**'Pends on what God wants.**** I'd like it.**"

Cody: "**Not as much as pricking my finger on a spinning wheel, but it's a close second.**"

Autumn: "**Sometimes. I have Christmas-tree scented perfume, but I don't usually use it.**"

Cody: "What?" -scoffs- "You use it all the time. I can still almost breathe."

Autumn reddens.

Autumn: "I don't. Shut up."

Cody: "_All _the time, Cartega. 'Specially around me."

Galan: "And me."

Cody: -scowls teasingly- "Lies."

Galan sticks out his tongue.

Valia: "Wait, why is wearing perfume a bad thing?"

Jayla: "It ain't."

Valia: "So why is she embarrassed?"

Galan: "Do tell."

Damien: "I am confused."

* * *

**Q:**

**Hello OC's Long Time no see!**

**I have only one question for all of you...But First things first,**  
**Cody,You are boss! XD,**

**Future ,You are really cool and collected good combo**

**Galan,You seem like a hyper-active man-child, the good kind, that is**

**Jayla, Never stop being you! :)**

**Daimien, (Did I spell it right) Well Since no one else will, Have a ccookie.**  
**Big ol' chocolate chip for you :P**

**Valia,I'm not particularly familiar with you but you seem nice ;)**  
**And last but not least Doverstar,How do you come up with these amazing OC's**  
**Really you should get published. 0-**

**Anyway Onto my Question...**

**...**  
**Can you all ask ME a question?**

**Pretty please. :D ~RoyallyScrewedOver  
**

**A:  
**

Cody: "**I like this person. They tell the truth. Tell me more.**" -grins-

Autumn: "Full of yourself much, tough guy?"

Cody: "You're not the one with so many fans. When you get fans, then you can talk."

Autumn: -mock outrage- "I have fans!"

Cody: "Yeah. Whatever."

Autumn: "I do!"

Valia: "What does '**Future ,' **mean?"

Galan: "**Wait, there's a bad kind?**"

Jayla: "**Oh, honey, I _won't_**!" -smiles-

Damien: "**Well, thank you. I appreciate it.**" -begins eating cookie-

Valia: "**Yay! Compliments! Love 'em!**"

**(_Doverstar: "I have too much time on my hands.__ ^.^' Aw, thanks! I hope to soon._**")

Cody: "They want us to ask them a question. **Why am I a boss?**"

Autumn: "**Two questions: Favorite color? And who should I be with, Galan or Cody?**"

Valia: "**Autumn stole mine! I was gonna ask the color thing. Oh well! Why are there never enough buns in a hot dog stand and too many hot dogs?**"

Galan: "**What do you think of us?**"

Jayla: "**Tell me your favorite thing to do on Halloween!**"

Damien: "**What is the best Dreamworks film?**"

* * *

**Q:**

**Do you like star trek?  
What are your birthdays? ~speedman12  
**

**A:  
**

Cody: "**Not a big Star Trek fan. Birthday's May 14th.**"

Autumn: "**December 12th.** **Don't like Star Trek, sorry.**"

Jayla: "**I ain't seen Star Trek yet. Is it good? Mine's May 20th.**"

Valia: "**March 10th! Nope. Sorry!**"

Damien: "**I have never seen it, like Jayla. My birthday is August 5th.**"

Galan: "**Ah, June 1st. I thought Star Trek was okay.**"

* * *

**Q:**

**Hello, all. ^^  
Cody : You should really challenge my classmates at sarcasm. They're real pros at it. XD Though, I want to give you a tip - Don't let your past affect your life. For, 'it is not your past, but your present, that defines your future'. Same goes for you, Autumn. My question? Hm. When was the last time you sat down, and looked at the stars?  
Autumn : I sympathize your history, girl. You've had a very rough past, but yet you kept going on - I admire your courage. Tip : Trust Phineas and Ferb more, they know what they're doing. XD My question : Have you ever regretted loving someone?  
Galan : I've never surfed, seeing that the highest wave in my country is about 0.5m - sounds fun though. However, I do a little wake boarding. D'you think they're similar? And - What was the most expensive gift your parents bought you?  
Valia : You're so hyperactive and random. KEEP IT UP XD Have you ever been on a sugar high? If yes, how did you acquire it?  
Jayla : Halloween's a really cool holiday. Just watch out for the werecows :P Though you're kinda creepy, in a way. What was the last impulse buy you made?  
Damien : Hey, dude, cheer up. And be more interesting. You've been more active and friendly in other chapters, which is good, but I still think you'll make a great Eeyore. Or Squidward. And, about maturity. 'We never grow up and become mature, we merely learn how to act in public'. Don't diss immaturity - It's a precious thing. An intellectual question: What's the plural of mongoose?  
I'm going to send you guys some refreshments. However, it comes with a twist - Instead of airdropping, they will be teleported to a random location very near you. Try finding them :) I like mixing things up. Autumn - I know you like Chinese food, so I'm teleporting a homemade batch of dumpling noodles - with chopsticks. Enjoy! ~Pantalaimon96  
**

**A:  
**

****Cody: "**Anytime, anywhere. ...I'll think about that.**"

Autumn: "**Got it.**"

Cody: "**With Autumn at the Park in _It's About_**_** Time**._"

Autumn: "**I'll try. Thanks...? Um...yeah. More than once.**"

Galan: "**Similar? Yeah. But they're still way different. They bought me a laptop when I was 6. That was like a fortune, because they got all the bugs out of it and had this mega-tight security thing on it. But I still got one at 6.**"

Valia: "**Oh, heck to the yes! I drank two Monsters once at a school football game and I remember not even being able to feel my face. Sugar highs are a _blast_**!"

Jayla: "**Cool question. Werecows? I heard about that. Somethin' Ferb said at the end o' yesterday when I was tellin' him about my favorite Halloween costume two years ago. Ooh, I saw a Jack the Pumpkin King hoodie and I bought it on the spot. Had to have it. I think that was last Wednesday.**"

Damien: -chuckles a bit- "**Eh, mongooses, or mongeese, but only rarely.**"

Autumn: "**Sounds like fun. We'll try finding them next chapter. Right, guys?**"

All OCs mutter their consent.

* * *

**(Review Question: Who is your favorite OC out of my fanfics and tell us exactly why?)**


	24. Answers: July 26th, 2012

**Q:**

**Hmmmmm I dont have I favorite. It is a tie between Cody and...**  
** Damien strangely. Cody is just awesome I his one of my favirits and I have no**  
** idea why XD. With Damien it is wierd there parts about him I like and about**  
** him that make me wanna kick him in both shins and scratch his eyes out XDDDDD**

** I have a question for you all: If I gave you a can of paint, a two liter of**  
** soda, and a chainsaw what do you do with them?**

** Cody: who is your favorite character in the Toy Story movies?**

** Jayla: Watermelon or kiwi?**

** Damien: A cute little kitten walks up to you and starts rubbing against your**  
** leg and purring what do you do? ~sldlovespandf15**

**A:**

Cody: "**There's a first.**"

Damien: "**Indeed. I did not think I would ever have to compete with you.**"

Cody: "Oh, dude, everyone competes with me."

Valia: "**I would drink the soda, paint the sidewalk, and run with the chainsaw through an alley.**"

Jayla: "**Pour the soda on an ant pile, use the chainsaw at a costume party, and paint my room.**"

Galan: "**Share the soda with Henry, my butler, take a chainsaw to that tree that's blocking the view from my bedroom window, and dump the paint on our crystal-white couch just to get somebody's attention.**"

Autumn: "**Drink the soda for the next few days, hide the chainsaw under my bed until some nut tries to break in, and sell the paint.**"

Cody: "**Give it all to Phineas.** **He'll find something to do with it.** **Favorite character in Toy Story? Slinky Dog.**"

Jayla: "**Watermelon!**"

Damien: "**I would pet it for a while, then leave it be.**"

* * *

**Q:**

**Sure thing Cody, Your funny, yet serious, and you don't take crap, from  
anybody thats why your my favorite XD (So that answers the 'why your boss' and  
favorite OC Question)**

**00 And Autumn I may have erm... Accidently refered to you as Future' in the**  
**last review I meant to type 'Future ' so that answers who I want you to end**  
**with up with, no offense Galan but you know he WAS their first...And Who would**  
**go with Valia then?**  
**Also yes you do have fans.**

**Galan,Actually...I guess there isn't a bad kind**

**Jayla, Good to know :)**

**Damien, You should, cookies seem...scarce for you,**

**Valia, So do I XD**

**Doverstar,You deserve it! :)**

**Autumn, Emerald Green I don't really care for any other green, and definitely**  
**Cody. -**

**Valia, Because the moons gravitatational pull brings 20% of all of Earth's**  
**buns into space while repelling Hot dogs that orbit the earth into our**  
**atmosphere that also explains why they taste funny, -**

**Galan, I think your a nice group of people I would enjoy meeting XD**

**Jayla, EAT! EAT! EAT!, CANDY! CANDY! CANDY¡¿$–**

**ahem, I may have a sweet tooth**

**Damien, How To Train Your Dragon By far! but the fourth Shrek is a close**  
**second**

**Two Questions this time since this review is so long Cody, Are you familiar**  
**with the Funimation dub of Dragonball Z? Its my favorite show :D**

**Damien, Mary has 4 apples, Now what's the circumference of the moon? ~RoyallyScrewedOver**

**A:  
**

Cody: "**Two for** **me**."

Damien: "Actually, it is one for you. The first person could not decide between you and I."

Cody: "It's an obvious choice. Deal with it."

Autumn: "**I think the site or whatever blocked what you wrote after 'Future', but I get the gist of it. Thanks.**"

Galan: "**Score**!"

**(_Doverstar: Thanks again!_)**

Autumn: "**Emerald green?" -shrugs- "Cool.**"

Valia: "**Everything suddenly makes sense...**"

Galan: "**Well, thanks. I think you're a bundle of parade energy yourself.**"

Jayla: "**If I had candy, just for you, I** _**would**_!"

Damien: "**I enjoyed _How to Train Your Dragon _as**** well**."

Cody: "**Ah, no. Unfamiliar. What is that?**"

Damien: "**I am not at liberty to say. Your question confuses me. It makes zero sense.**"

Cody: "I'm not at liberty to breathe the same air as _you_ and _you _make zero sense. But here we are."

Damien scowls at him.

* * *

**Q:**

**Doverstar's question: Cody because he's AWESOME! )**

**Galan: So, do you like Valia? Admit it. You know you do.**

**Cody: I like chocolate chip cookie dough. Thanks for asking! Anyways, would**  
**you rather stay human or be some sort of creature (vampire, werewolf, ghost/**  
**spirit, etc.)?**

**Autumn: Last book you read?**

**Damien: Cheater! Anyways, do you like to swim?**

**Valia: When was the last time you were depressed? ~Rosebubbles1234**

**A:  
**

Cody: "**Okay, _now _that's two for me.**"

Galan reads the screen and looks away.

Valia reads his question on impulse.

Valia: "**Duh, of course he likes me. We're best friends!**"

Galan looks up.

Galan: -sighs- "**Uh...yeah. Just...go with it.**"

Cody: "**No prob. I like staying human. I wanna be in my right mind at least _part _of my** **life**."

Autumn: "_**Computers for Dummies**_."

Damien: "**I do enjoy swimming, yes.**"

Valia: "**I don't remember _being_** **depressed**."

* * *

**Q:**

**Answer to the review question: Jayla, totally. Because she's unique and fun  
and totally happy to be an original! : )**

**What type of movies do you guys prefer: Disney/ Pixar, or Dreamworks?**

**Cody: Can you ride a skateboard?**

**Valia: What's your favorite genre of music?**

**Damien: Have you ever cried at a movie? If so, what movie?**

**Jayla: Hey Jaybird! If you could be any magical or mythical creature, what**  
**would you be? ~ImmaRainbowNinja**

**A:  
**

Jayla: "**Awww, thank you! ****One for me, C-Man.**"

Cody: "I'm still ahead."

Jayla: "Oh, hush your mouth."

All: "_**DISNEY**_!"

Cody: "**Actually, yeah, I'm pretty good at it.**"

Valia: "**Almost everything except country.**"

Damien: "**No.**"

Jayla: "**I'd be a fairy.**** It's one of those things I ain't been for Halloween.**"

* * *

**Q:**

**Favoritw OC? How can I choose? Umm. I guess Cody 'cause well... Wasn't he your first, Doverstar? And well... Love your sarcasm Cody!  
C-Man: Your name shall be *pause for dramatic effect* C-Man! But Cody is a über cool name. My question is... Would you rather be a hobo or be stuck in a phone? What would you do in the situation you chose?  
A: Loitering! You terrible man! (JK) My question is... (Breaking the fourth wall) You know Phineas' and Ferb's theme song? Or Bowling For Soup's song Today's going to be a great day? If so.. what of things in the song would you do?  
Jay: Thank you :) Invisible? So cool! Always be good 'cause you always win :D My question is... In the group who would you want to be your villian? And what would their and your name?  
Clown Boy: YAY! Just Dance, have all of them, except the summer one. I'm good at them, just not real dancing! lol You would not be a terrible clown, Autumn is right! (Haha Cody, I'm with you! And can I be there for your fight C-Man and Clown Boy?) My question is... Would you rather be a clown or a lion tamer or a trapeze artist? And would you leave your day job and friends for the circus?  
V: Awesome! Never tries miming! (By the way loved how you added that in It's about time) Racehorses, huh? Are you a trained jockey? My question is... If you were a ghost who would haunt in the group? And what would you do to them?  
Damien: That is weird! Very uncharacteristic! My question is... If you had to write a book what would it be about? And what genre? ~Whythis  
**

**A:  
**

Cody: "**Yessss! Three. C-Man. That's new. Uh, hobo. I'd stand on the side of the road and hold up a sign that says, 'I'm not gonna kill you.'"**

Autumn: "**Heh. Yeah, it's Phineas' ringtone. Didn't know they'd be so popular. Kinda strange. Especially when you _know _them.**"

Jayla: "**Thanks! Ooh, Valia would make a cute villian. I dunno. You guys pick out our superhero/villian names!**"

Galan: "**Clown. Hands-down. You get to squirt people and daily slap them with pies and get away with it. And you're paid for it. But nah, I wouldn't leave for it.**"

Valia: "**No, I just thought it'd be awesome! I'd haunt Jayla for stealing my bag of Doritos at the Park one time. I'd give her nightmares about chips chasing her.**"

Jayla: "Girl, I _said _I was sorry."

Valia: "That doesn't bring my Doritos back, now does it?"

Damien: "**I would write about Science-fiction. Perhaps a spin-off of Star Wars, and the genre would be adventure.**"

* * *

**Q:**

**Review Question: Of course it is Valia Sabina Toir. She's awesome and hilarious. She's also based off of a super cool person ;) Cody- you're second.**

Aw, Galan- you're a cutie around you know who (and I don't mean Voldemort). Soccer or Basketball?

V- Least favorite color?

Cody- can you recall the most witty thing you've ever said?

Autumn- Favorite Christmas carol?

Jayla- Favorite cereal?

Damien: Wow, you chuckled at the end of the last chapter. Look at you, you're being pleasant. We're so proud of you! Speaking of proud- what is something you've done that have made your parents super proud of you? ~Cartega  


**A:  
**

****Valia: "**Ooh! Ooh! Ooh ooh ooh! I got one! Me! They said I was their favorite. Whoo!**"

Cody: "**Second? What's she got that I don't? Rip-off.**"

Galan: "**Don't mention his name!" -shudder- "He's referred to as 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named for a reason. Uh, soccer.**"

Valia: "**I dunno. Pink.**"

Cody: "**Too many witty stuff to sort through. You pick one.**"

Autumn: "_**Jingle Bell** **Rock**_**."**

Jayla: "**Ore-O's**!"

Damien: "**Why, thank you. I believe it was when I stood up for a student at my high school who was being bullied by both teachers and students for being African-American. I do not tolerate racism.**"

Jayla gives him a huge grin.

Jayla: "Boy, you ain't as bad as they say!"

Damien looks flustered and embarrassed and manages a polite nod of gratitude her way.

* * *

**(Comment Question: What was you favorite Valia line in _It's About_****_ Time_?)**


	25. Answers: August 3rd, 2012

**Q:**

**Michi41:My favorite line had to be the "You spatula!" line she said to Galan.  
Valia, you are so hilarious, I'm sorry. XD**

**I'm in the middle of something else right now, so I've got only two questions**  
**for you guys. One: Favorite Disney Soundtrack? And two: Any of you watch**  
**Nickelodeon? Or used to? ~Michi41**

**A:  
**

Valia: "**Oh, don't be sorry.**"

Cody: "**Mine's Disney Mania 2. And I'm not a big fan of Nickelodeon.**"

Autumn: "**Same here on Nick. Uh, I don't have a favorite soundtrack.**"

Damien: "**I always enjoyed the music from _Sword and the__ Stone_. No, I do not watch Nickelodeon.**"

Valia: "**Too many to choose! Not a whole bunch; I used to watch _Rugrats_****though**."

Galan: "**The _Tangled_****Soundtrack**. **I watch it a little bit.**"

Jayla: "**All I watched on Nick was _The Wild Thornberrys_, so now that it's not on I don't watch it a ton. I love the deluxe Narnia soundtrack!**"

* * *

**Q:**

**Doverstar's question: I don't know. I mean, how can I pick ONE? They're all  
good.**

**Galan: Not what I meant. Do you like Valia in a ROMANTIC way? If it helps, I'm**  
**gonna air-drop earplugs for Valia so she doesn't have to hear the answer.**

**Damien: Have you ever taken a lesson outside of school (like an art lesson, a**  
**swimming lesson, etc.)?**

**Jayla: Least favorite movie genre?**

**Cody: Favorite girl name and favorite boy name?**

**Autumn: What's you're least favorite season?**

**Valia: Can you cook well?**

**Everyone: What would you do if you won the lottery? ~Rosebubbles1234  
**

**A:  
**

Galan: "**Oh, I know what you meant, heh. I'm just...uh...**hey, Valia, put these in**.**" -hands his friend the earplugs-

Cody rolls his eyes.

Valia puts them in and smiles at everyone, blissfully ignorant.

Galan: "**Yeah, I have started liking her...but...look, some things are just better left unsaid.**"

Autumn: "Oh, please. It's not that hard."

Cody scoffs.

Cody: "Yes it is."

Autumn elbows him. He elbows her back.

Jayla: "**I hate sad movies. Angsty stuff like that. I always cry.**"

Cody: "**Never thought about it. What's yours? Off the top of my head? Cody and Autumn.**"

Autumn: "Aw. Stop."

Cody shrugs and smirks mischievously.

Autumn: "**Shocker...wait for it..._autumn_. Fall's my**** favorite**."

Galan takes Valia's earplugs out for her.

Galan: "Next question's yours."

Valia: "**I can make BLTs, Lucky Charms, spaghetti...**"

Galan: "No, you can't."

Valia: "I'm learning!"

Galan: "No, you're not."

Valia ignores his answer.

Cody: "**Give it to somebody who needs it.**"

Valia: "**First? Jump up and down and do my happy dance!**"

Galan: "**Give it away immediately. Me and money don't go hand-in-hand.**"

Autumn: "**I'd have no idea what to do with it.**"

Damien: "**Probably what Cody would do. After buying a Christmas present each for a few people.**"

Jayla: "**More Halloween decorations! And then I'd feed the first homeless family I see on the street.**"

* * *

**Q:**

**Favorite Valia line: The one when she calls Galan a spatula xD**

**Cody! Do not be jealous! Valia is just the bomb. Plain and simple. It doesn't**  
**mean you're not awesome!**

**Galan- You're awesome for getting my HP reference!**

**Autumn- Are you a fan of Narnia?**

**Jayla: Sup? What were your parents names?**

**Damien: Good for you! What's your favorite word?**

**Valia: Yes, you two are the best of friends. You make me laugh. Anyways, are**  
**you a fan of dresses?**

**Galan- It's alright man, I'm sure she'll come around. Don't give up and chase**  
**another! Favorite piece of furniture? (couch, bed, etc.)**

**Cody: Bike or scooter? ~Cartega**

**A:  
**

Valia: "**Thank you, thank you.**" -stands up and curtsies-

Cody: "**Oh good. Now I can rest easy."**

Galan: "**No problem.**"

Autumn: "**Yeah. I like Digory.**"

Jayla: "**Not much, jus' answerin' your questions. My mom's name was Marilyn and my daddy's name was Jace.**"

Damien: "**My favorite _word_? What an odd question. I suppose it would be the word 'Indeed'. I use it often when agreeing with**** someone**."

Valia: "**Oh good. The alternative is making you sad! Yikes! Not really. I can wear them, but I like comfortable clothes! Purple comfortable clothes! Like my hat. I love my hat!**"

Galan: "**Tried that already. Back to the drawing board. Thanks, though. Uh, my bed. I'm very fond of it. Especially at the end of the day.**"

Cody: "**Neither. I'll walk.** **But if I had to choose, motor bike.**"

* * *

**Q:**

**Favorite Valia line, probably when she was like "FISH BURGLAR!" Lol, random  
shouting is fun. Speaking of random, seeing as I have no real questions...**

**(I have 2 essays to write and they're killing me)**

**What are you guys' opinion of me? ~ImmaRainbowNinja**

**A:  
**

Valia: "**Yes! Heck yes it is!** **I think you're fun!**"

Cody: "**You're cool.** **You've got good questions so far.**"

Galan: "**Love the username. I like you.**"

Jayla: "**You're sweet! I can't remember you sayin' anythin' ugly on here.**"

Autumn: "**I don't mind you.**"

Damien: "**I am not sure yet, as I have never met you.**"

* * *

**Q:**

**Damien If you had to date any girl in the OC Who would it be, tell the truth.  
Jayla, Whats your favorite type of cheese?  
Cody,What's your favorite cookie brand, and flavor  
Galan, Orange (Colour) or Green, also Orange (Fruit) or Mango.  
Valia, Do you eat your veggies? Or do your veggies eat you?  
Autumn, What's your favorite season? ~RoyallyScrewedOver  
**

**A:  
**

Damien: "**Perhaps Jayla, seeing as the other two are spoken for.**"

Jayla: "I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted, hon."

Damien shrugs.

Jayla: "**PepperJack!"**

Cody: "**Chips Ahoy. Enough said.**"

Galan: "**Green and Orange.**"

Valia: "**Sometimes it's both.**"

Autumn: "**It's fall. Autumn.**"

* * *

**Q:**

**Hmmmmm fav line Ummmmm * shrugs* I got nothing there. I can't  
possibly pick. I laugh at everthing and yaaaaaa... OK then QUESTION TIME!**

**All: If you could play with fireworks and not get in trouble... Would you? ( I**  
**have it is fun... SURE I nearly hit someone with a roman candle but... )**

**Cody: If a cute little kitten came up to YOU and rubbed up against you and**  
**purred what would you do. ( I am comparing answers LOL)**

**Jayla: hmmmm Black or Neon Blue**

**Damien: awwwww cute XD but you would just leave it there. It's owner could be**  
**missing it *shakes head* For shame Damien for shame. BUUUT ANYWAAAY, what is**  
**the weirdest thing you have done to impress someone, perhaps a girl. ~Sldlovespandf15**

**A:  
**

Cody: "**Oh yeah. Definitely.**"

Valia: "**Heck to the yes!**"

Autumn: "**Sure.**"

Damien: "**As long as it is not dangerous.**"

Galan: "**Why not?**"

Jayla: "**Of course!**"

Cody: "**Hand it to a little kid and see if their mom let's 'em keep it.**"

Jayla: "**Black!**"

Damien: "**Or it could be a stray with worms. It is not worth it. I have done nothing I can remember that was weird to impress someone.**"

* * *

**(Author's Note: Good morning, friends! I tried to get to everyone. Did I? I hope so! Hope you're having a terrific day so far as well. If not, just listen to "Good Morning" by Mandisa and Tobymac. I feel like dancing to it!)  
**


	26. Answers: August 13th, 2012

**(Author's Note: You guys better be ready for the last question by one of our newbies, Millie1515! She made an exquisite dare for Cody that I just had to do. Phineas and a few others make a special appearance {via cell phone} in this Q&A! ~Doverstar)  
**

* * *

**Q:**

**All: Any of you following the Olympics? What sport would you be in if you**  
** could? ~Cartega**

**A:  
**

Cody: "**Nice one. Nah. I dunno...fencing? Someone told me that was an Olympic sport.**"

Damien: "It is. **I would be fencing as well.**"

Galan: "**Swimming, definitely. I've been keeping up with it, yeah.**"

Valia: "**Swimming! And Gymnastics! And fencing! And cycling! And tree-planting!**"

Jayla: "Honey, I don't think half o' those are Olympic sports."

Galan: "Don't ruin her moment."

Jayla: "**I'd be gymnastics.**"

Autumn: "**I dunno. You pick for me.**"

* * *

**Q:**

**Damien, if somehow got shrunk down the grape size whats the first thing you  
would do?**

**Cody, if you got sent into the TV show as a ten-year old what would you be**  
**doing now?**

**Valia, If you got shrunk down to the size of a grape, would you operate a toy**  
**boat, plane, car or train?**

**Autumn, Do you drink coffee?**

**Galan, what is the tinyest thing you've ever ate?**

**All, including you Doverstar XD If you had to do any Olympic sport (Summer or**  
**Winter) What would it be? ~RoyallyScrewedOver**

**A:**

Damien: "**Against my better judgement, I would find Phineas and Ferb, because between the two of them they should be able to assist me.**"

Cody: "**You just broke the fourth wall, dude. Not a good idea. Uh...I'd be in the foster-care system at 10. But I get what you're asking. Probably I'd find Phineas and join him in whatever he's doing.**"

Valia: "**Train! Trains are so fun.**"

Autumn: "**Not a drop. I'd be either way too hyper or way too sick.**"

Galan: "**What is up with you and mini food? Heh. Um, I think it was a raisin.**"

Autumn: "**We already said the answer to this up there.**"

_**(Doverstar: Thanks for the question! I'd probably** **do...snowboarding.)**_

* * *

**Q:**

**Everyone: Do you like Harry Potter or Percy Jackson better?**

**Cody: If Phineas died what would do?**

**Deiman: Same as Cody.**

**Everyone: What do you think of me?**

**Jayla: Have you read fanfics? ~S****peedman12**

**A:  
**

Valia: "**I CAN'T CHOOSE.**"

Jayla: "**Percy Jackson!**"

Galan: "**Harry Potter.**"

Cody: "**Percy Jackson. Clearly the better series.**"

Autumn: "**Never read either one.**"

Damien: "**Neither. _Dragons in our_****_ Midst_****.**"

Cody: "**I'd be sad, what else? ...I might cry, too. How 'bout we not talk about this?**"

Damien: "**I would not be happy, if that is what you are insinuating. I would be upset.**"

Jayla: **"A couple. I read a Lizzie McGuire fanfic and a Halloween Town High fic one time.**"

Damien: "**I do not know, as I have never met you personally.**"

Jayla: "**I for one like ya a lot, Speedman!**"

Autumn: "**You're okay.**"

Cody: "**You're cool by me.**"

Galan: "**You're in my good books, if that makes you happy."**

Valia: "**You give the funnest questions! I love ya!**"

* * *

**Q:**

**Cody: Hmmmm, I actually don't know... Thanks for asking though. Are you  
lactose-intolerant?**

**Autumn: What was the best thing someone has ever said to you?**

**Damien: What's the best talent do you have? And can you prove it?**

**Galan: Yeah, I agree with you. Would you like to move INTO Danville?**

**Valia: What was the fanciest outfit you ever wore and what was the occasion?**

**Jayla: What was the worst news you ever got?**

**Everyone: Have you ever spent hours doing something? What did you do? ~Rosebubbles1234**

**A:  
**

Cody: "**No prob, Rose. Nah, I'm pretty healthy. Nice of you to voice concern, though." -smirks-**

Autumn: "**I think it was when Cody said he'd be there for me. In _It's About Time_, if I remember right.**"

Cody: "You remember right."

Autumn: "Shut up."

Damien: "**I haven't found a niche yet, but when I do I will certainly put on a display for you.**"

Cody: "Let's not and say you did."

Damien glares at him.

Galan: "**Are you kidding me? Heck yes.**"

Valia: "**I went on a date with this one guy and I wore a spaghetti-strap purple dress. It was like the one time I didn't wear my purple hat.**"

Jayla: "**That my Mom and Dad had died and I was gonna be a foster kid.**"

Cody: "**I think I speak for all of us when I say _sleeping_**."

* * *

**Q:**

**Hmm, my favorite line Valia says? I'd say it's this part: '"What's a whole  
mess of friends compared to one best friend?" Valia said. "'Specially if that  
one best friend is you, Galan."' I'm such a sappy person...**

**Alright Cody, do you believe in the supernatural? Why or why not?**

**Damien, how do you manage to stay so calm when so many people insult/make fun**  
**of you?**

**Galan, do you think that any of the couple or potential couples you know may**  
**have a 'Happily Ever After'?**

**Well, I guess you're right, Jayla. But do you think those kind of people are**  
**crazy or hopeful?**

**Autumn, I agree 100%! So, if you had a say in how long you lived, about how**  
**long would you like to live?**

**Valia, in 'It's About Time', you said that the only time you don't need a, and**  
**I'll quote it, 'whole mess of people near [you] just to get through the day'**  
**is when your with Galan. How come?**

**And another quick choice for everyone: Devil or Demon? (Sorry, watching**  
**someone playing a game with demons...) ~WordNerb93**

**A:**

Valia: "**I remember that. Good choice!**"

Cody: "**Alright, WordNerb, yes. Yes I do. If you mean do I believe in God and demons and angels, yeah.**"

Damien: "**Practice makes perfect.**"

Galan: "**I think so. Phineas and Isabella have potential for that, sure.**"

Jayla: "**Little bit o' both. Best kind.**"

Autumn: "**Great. About as long as all my friends. What's the use living to outlast your family?**"

Valia: "**Oh, that's easy! Because Galan is like a whole mess of people put together to me. He makes me feel totally safe, and I'm never insecure or freaked when he's with me. Galan's the best!**"

Galan blushes deeply.

Cody: "**Demon.**"

Autumn: "**Demon**."

Damien: "**Demon.**"

Jayla: -shudders- "**Demon!**"

Valia: "**Ooooh, scary. Demon. Can't take the devil!**"

Galan: "**Definitely demon.**"

* * *

**Q:**

**Hello the guys! I wondered if we could give Dare... I am  
going to say what I would want:**

**Dare for Cody: call Phineas on his mobile phone, by knowing that Izzie is with**  
**him, asks he to put the high speaker and makes a (false) declaration to**  
**Isabella to see the reaction of Phin ;)**

**Dare for Galan: said to Valia of what you think of her! Go!**

**Thanks to soon the OC;) ~Millie1515**

**A:  
**

Autumn: "That's a new one. It's written weird."

Cody: "Boring to be a good speller anyway."

Autumn: "Someone's hanging with Phineas too much."

Valia: "**Hi, Millie**!"

Cody: "**Oh, that sounds doable.**" -evil grin- "**Very doable.**"

Autumn: "You wouldn't."

Cody: "You still don't know what I'm capable of, do you?"

Jayla: "She wants you to call Phineas...and...Don't do it, boy, it's awful!"

Valia: "I can't watch. ...But I have to."

Galan: "Do it." -snickers- "**Good one, Millie.**"

Cody: "Somebody gimme a cell phone."

Jayla hands him hers.

Cody dials Phineas' number, puts it on speakerphone, and waits.

**Phineas**: "Hello? Jayla?"

Cody: "Guess again. Hey, Phin."

**Phineas**: "Hey, Cody! Man, we were just talking about you. Ferb was saying how weird it was to be building the perfect vending machine without our top taste-tester. I mean, besides Buford."

Cody: "Right. Listen, is, uh, Isabella with you?"

**Phineas**: "Oh, sure. She's right here. Wanna talk to her? Isabella, Cody wants to talk to you!"

Other OCs cackle.

Cody smirks at them.

Cody: "No, no, put it on speaker. So everyone can hear me."

**Phineas**: "Okay! Isabella, come here. Ferb, Cody wants us to hear him!"

Autumn smothers a giggle.

Cody covers the reciever.

Cody: "Uh, how should I do this?"

Galan: "Be totally honest."

Cody: "Then I'd make no declaration at all."

Valia: "Tell her she completes you!"

Cody laughs.

**Phineas: **"Cody?"

Cody: "Yeah, I'm here, Phin. Is Isabella there?"

**Isabella: **"Right here!"

Cody: "Okay, listen and listen good. I'm only saying this once. I think you are the most breathtaking human being on the face of the planet and I am desperately, helplessly crazy about you, Isabella Garcia Shapiro."

Silence as the other OCs guffaw. Cody smothers a laugh of his own.

**Isabella: **"Um...what?"

**Phineas: **"C-Cody...how soon can you get here?"

**Isabella: **"Does Autumn know about this?"

Autumn stops laughing and blushes.

Cody: "Relax, you two, it was just a joke. Prank call, Phineas. Prank. Call."

Silence.

**Phineas: **"O-O-Okay, good, because...that's okay." -laughs nervously- "Good one."

**Isabella: **"Aw, Phineas! You were jealous!"

**Phineas: **"I was not!"

**Isabella: **"Admit it, Phineas. Whatcha feelin'?"

**Phineas: **"Cody, I'm gonna hang up now before I get dumped, okay?"

Cody: "You do that. Nice knowing you."

* * *

**(Author's Note: GREAT questions, guys! Review Question for you: What are you looking forward to seeing in _No Matter What_, my new Galan/Valia fic?)**


	27. Answers: August 16th, 2012

**Q:**

**I don't know as I have not read it yet.**

**Cody: What is your favorite food?**

**Damien: What would you do if Issabella broke up with Phineas?**

**Jayla: What would you do if Rick did not finish Mark of Athena?**

**All; What would you name your kids?**

**Doverstar: Do you like Percy Jackson or Harry Potter better? ~Speedman12**

**A:  
**

Cody: "**Spaghetti, mostly. It differs.**"

Damien: "**I would probably attempt to woo her one last time.**"

Jayla: "**I'd pluck my eyelashes out, one by one. Just kiddin'. But I'd be pretty mad. What about you?**"

Cody: "**I have no idea.**"

Autumn: "**If there was a girl I'd name it Whisper. That's as far as I've gotten.**"

Galan: "**Are we thinking this far ahead now? Scary. Uh...I dunno.**"

Valia: "**XAVIER AND AMANDA.**"

Cody: "Quit stealing Candace's answers."

Valia: "**It just popped into my head! I'd name the boy Harry and the girls Teresa and Olive**!"

Jayla: "Creative."

Valia: "Thanks!"

Damien: "**I am not certain. I have not thought it through.**"

Jayla: "Boys."

Autumn rolls her eyes.

**(_Doverstar: I like Percy Jackson a lot better, as I have never read Harry Potter and don't really plan on it.__ Thanks!_)**

* * *

**Q:  
**

**Guys, I had an awesome thought! you know how people "ship" other people  
together? Well, I've created everyone's names :)**

**Cody and Jayla- Jody or Cayla. They're both real names but that's all I can**  
**think of...**

**Cody and Autumn- Codumn (but that one wasn't mine, I don't know who started**  
**it)**

**Autumn and Galan- Galumn or Autan. (If anyone ships you two together... but**  
**Cody and Autumn- you guys are meant for each other in my opinion) You can**  
**choose which one you like better.**

**Galan and Valia- Galia or Valan. I like Galia, personally. But, you can choose**

**And... God forbid this, but I don't want the two left to be forever alone.**  
**Damien and Jayla- Dayla or Jamien.**

**To answer Doverstar's question: I'm just excited for the fic! :D**

**Guess what, guys :( I strained my achilles tendon and I have acute patella**  
**tendinitis! So may question for everyone is: What was the worst injury you've**  
**ever received? ~Cartega**

**A:**

Valia: "**Those are so _cute_! Hey, Galan, they want us to have ****nicknames.**"

Galan: "You know what those are, right, V?"

Valia: "**Nicknames. Aren't you listening?**"

Galan groans.

Cody: "**Ouch. If I remember correctly, I cut my wrist once on broken-window glass and had to get 3 stitches.**"

Jayla: "**Broke my wrist and my thumb at the same time.** **Trampoline accident.**"

Valia: "**I can't remember! Aaaaah! Ooh, ooh, ooh, one time I sprained my ankle four times in the same month.**"

Galan: "You did not."

Valia: "You weren't there!"

Galan: "Yes. Yes I was."

Valia: "Well, then you weren't paying attention."

Galan: "**I can't decide. I tore off a layer of skin on the beach once, coming in from a big wave.**"

Autumn: "Yikes. **...I have one, but I'd rather not discuss it.**"

Damien: "**I dislocated my leg two years ago.**"

All: "**Hope you feel better!**"

* * *

**Q:**

**Doverstar's question: Well, if you choose to get Valia and Galan together, a  
kiss. If not, lots of friendship fluff!**

**Cody: Bowl or plate?**

**Autumn: Roses or lilies?**

**Jayla: Oh. Sorry for bringing it up... Chocolate or candy?**

**Damien: Texting or calling?**

**Galan: Swimming or diving?**

**Valia: Cookies or cupcakes?**

**Everyone: Music or games? ~Rosebubbles1234**

**A:  
**

Cody: "**Plate always works.**"

Autumn: "**Roses.**"

Jayla: "**Nah, it's all good. You asked. I answered. Chocolate!**"

Damien: "**I prefer calling.**"

Galan: "**Diving!**"

Valia: "**BOTH**."

Cody: "**Music.**"

Valia: "**Musical games.**"

Damien: "**Music.**"

Autumn: "**Music for sure."**

Galan: "**Music.**"

Jayla: "**Music all the way!**"

* * *

**Q:  
**

**Oh man! Millie1515, you had the best idea I've seen!**

**Hm, Question answer... I'd say that I am mostly looking forward to the moment**  
**where Valia is informed of/finds out about Galan's crush on her.**

**Okay, my mind is a little fried at the moment, so I'm going to do a few big**  
**group questions. First, if you had to move to a new home would you rather move**  
**near friends or family? Please explain your answer.**

**Second, if you could have one person live with you (let's say, after you are**  
**old enough to live on your own), who would you want that person to be and why?**

**And third, where would you like to live when you get your own place?**

**Sorry if you don't like the theme. I'm heading out on my own in less than a**  
**week... ~WordNerb93**

**A:  
**

Cody: "**Move near friends. What family?**"

Autumn: "**My answer is the same as Cody's**."

Jayla: "**Ditto!**"

Galan: "**Move near family. I've known 'em longer and they mean too much to me to just up and leave behind.**"

Valia: "**Move near Galan and family! Because I love my family and Galan is, like, part of it.**"

Galan blushes.

Cody rolls his eyes.

Damien: "**Moving near family is ideal for me. They have been there longest; it would be foolish to grow distant from them both physically and mentally.**"

Cody: "**Even though I know he'd room with Ferb every time, I'd take Phineas as a roommate anywhere. Anyone else would be just awkward. Plus I've got 10 years to catch up on with Phineas. Might as well start rebuilding our friendship as soon as we're out of the house.**"

Autumn: "**I think living with Cody, Isabella, or Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher. Cody because he's the one I'm most comfortable with and Isabella because she's the only other girl I know well enough to be okay with rooming with. And Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher because I could use a motherly figure wherever I'm at.**"

Galan: "**Ferb. A roomie who doesn't talk your ear off.**"

Valia: "Hey!"

Galan: "Who says I meant you? ...Who says I meant anybody?"

Valia: "**I'd room with Galan! Or Jayla. I wanna get to know Jay-Jay better.**"

Jayla: "Aw!"

Damien: "**Probably I would live with my father. We get along better together than with anyone else.**"

Cody: "**Right here in Danville.**"

Valia: "**Danville, yeah!**"

Autumn: "**I guess Tennessee, if not Danville. It's got all the seasons.**"

Galan: "**Florida, definitely. It's all awesome scenery and fun stuff to do. 'Specially Key West.**"

Damien: "**Alaska is always interesting.** **And the top sport is sled races.**"

Jayla: "**While nowhere's as interestin' as Danville, I'm gonna say Washington D.C. Always cool stuff to see there; ya ain't gonna get bored.**"


	28. Answers: April 22nd, 2012

**Q:**

**Hey guys how are you?**

** Questions:**

** Cody: Did you like the machine of time of Phineas and Ferb?**

** Autumn: Do you consider Phineas as a friend? I Understand the answer, but I**  
** want you say it**

** Damien and Jayla: Can/ Would you like to take out sets?**

** Galan: Stupid question... I have nothing ... hum.. How are you? X)**

** Valia: Do you love animal?**

** Doverstar: What about speaks your next story which we look forward:D ~Millie1515**

**A:  
**

Cody: "**The Time Dome? Heck no. I hated the whole idea. Didn't do much good.**"

Autumn: "**Nowadays, yeah, he's a good friend of mine. But earlier, when I was getting to know him, I was kind of...jealous. I was jealous of his close friendship with Cody.**"

Damien: "**I do not know what you mean.**"

Jayla: "**Yeah, I'm sorry, I don't understand.**"

Galan: "**Not a stupid question at all. I was waiting for someone to ask me that. I'm hungry! How are you?**"

Valia: "**Oh yeah! Definitely!**"

_**(Doverstar: Hey, Millie! ^^ I'm currently writing a fic about Galan and Valia called **_**No Matter What _and soon I'll post a new Halloween fic.__)_**

* * *

**Q:**

**bahahahahaha Autumn- Tennessee does NOT have four seasons.**

**Speaking of seasons...**

**V: What's your favorite season?**

**G: What's your favorite holiday season?**

**C: What's your least favorite season?**

**A: You are a season! Have a lollipop.**

**D: What's your favorite sports season?**

**J: Where is the best place to find people as pumped for the Halloween season**  
**as you? ~Cartega**

**A:  
**

Autumn: "**Yes. Yes it does!**"

Valia: "**I like all of them! But I really like summer because there's no school and with Phineas and Ferb it's always fun...and winter. I love snow!**"

Galan: "**I've always liked Christmas and the 4th of July.**"

Cody: "**I never liked spring. It always seemed unnecessary.**"

Autumn: "**If you insist.**" -licks large lollipop-

Damien: "**What do you mean?**"

Jayla: "**Check _Whatever_, Da****nville's One Goth Store. ...I'm not goth. And one of those costume stores. There's always early-Halloween shoppers there. But nobody's as excited for it as I am!"**

* * *

**Q:  
**

**I guess I didn't think the family/friend question through... Told you my brain  
was fried!**

**So, it still is and, until it's not, I'll just stick with group questions.**

**First: What would you do it a little kid came up to you and mistook you for a**  
**relative?**

**Second: What is your favorite genre of music?**

**Third: Someone you've known for a while asks you out. They have never hinted**  
**at liking you in a romantic sense, but this outing feels like it could only be**  
**that. Which would you guess would be the case; you are wrong and they just**  
**wanted to have fun, or they like you and this is their way of telling you?**

**Fourth: Take the above situation. You choose to confront that person and ask**  
**why they chose a romantic type activity. It turns out they didn't have that**  
**feeling at all. What would you do then?**

**Just some randomness. Hope you enjoy! ~WordNerb93**

**A:  
**

Cody: "**I'd play along.**"

Jayla: "**I'd explain I ain't a relative.**"

Autumn: "**Back away slowly."**

Damien: "**I would do what Jayla did.**"

Valia: "**I'd become their honorary big sister!**"

Galan: "**I'd laugh.**"

Cody: "**Don't have a favorite.**"

Galan: "**Rock and roll.**"

Valia: "**Lots of different kinds.**"

Autumn: "**Flute music helps me get to sleep sometimes.**"

Damien: "**I am not sure...I never thought about it.**"

Jayla: "**Rock an' roll! Phineas and Ferb style.**"

Valia: "**I'm wrong and they just wanna have fun!"**

Galan: "Oy. **Uh, I'd wait it out and see.**"

Autumn: "**Panic and cancel?**"

Cody: "Har har. It is to laugh. **I'm going with Walker on this one. Wait it out.**"

Jayla: **"Not jump to conclusions.**"

Damien: "**The latter. Trust my suspicions.**"

Cody: "Or desperation."

Damien: "Shut up, please."

Galan: "**Probably feel really stupid and stammer out an apology.**"

Cody: "**Take it in stride and act like I was playing a prank.**"

Autumn: "**Shrug it off.**"

Valia: "**Say, 'Oh! Okay!'"**

Jayla: "**I'd probably do somethin' really awkward.**"

* * *

**Q:**

**Cody: What would you do if Phineas or Autumn moved away/died? Not that they  
would. But if they did, what would you do?**

**Jayla: What was your first impression of everyone here?**

**Autumn: Last book you read?**

**Valia: Favorite card game?**

**Galan: Ever played dogdeball? Did you like it?**

**Damien: Least favorite subject? ~Rosebubbles1234**

**A:  
**

Cody: "**I wouldn't know for sure unless it happened. I'd cry either way, I know that.**"

Jayla: "**I oughta be honest here, huh? A'ight. Cody I thought was cute when I first met him.**"

Cody: "Do we have to keep coming back to this?"

Jayla: "You hush up. **Damien? I thought he had an acquired taste, I guess y'could say. And Valia I thought was just buckets of fun right off the bat. Galan was sweet to me. And Autumn seems like somebody you could trust with all your secrets, y'know? I thought she was nice and mysterious, but kind enough too.**"

Galan: "**I have and I do. I'm an expert dodgeball player.**"

Damien: "**History. While I enjoy reading history books, the classes I take are for people less intelligent than I am.**"

* * *

**Q:**

**Jayla: I'd get a whole army of Percy Jackson fans to storm his  
house and make him  
finish. Halloween or Christmas?**

**Valia: What would you do if your mom said you couldn't weir purple anymore?**

**Damien: Do you like The Lord of the Rings?**

**Cody: Do you read fanfics? ~Speedman12**

**A:  
**

Jayla: "**Heck yeah! I'd be one of 'em. Halloween, duh!**"

Valia: "**I'd curl up and die.**"

Damien: "**Yes, one of the only fictional reads I enjoy.**"

Cody: "**I might if I knew what fanfics were.**"

* * *

**(Author's Note: Way to go, guys! Awesome questions. Hey, Halloween's coming up! Isn't that awesome? I'm dressing up as a Camp Half-Blood Camper from Percy Jackson. What are you all doing?**

**Side Note: I have been inactive because I am working on my first real novel. Would any of you read it if it got published, like I'm praying for? ~Doverstar)**


	29. Answers: Sep 11th, 2012

**(Author's Note: Gosh, I missed you guys. ~Doverstar)  
**

* * *

**Q:**

**Doverstar's question: I don't know and yes, I'd probably read it.**

**Cody: Who was the last person you got mad at and what did they do?**

**Autumn: Would you rather spend the day with someone you don't know or your**  
**worst enemy?**

**Galan: Least favorite color?**

**Jayla: Last red thing you ate?**

**Damien: Fruit or vegetable?**

**Valia: Favorite quote? ~Rosebubbles1234**

**A:  
**

Cody: "**I remember I got really ticked at this guy in the lunch line at my school, who had this freshman kid behind him begging him to move a little faster 'cuz he had a class to get to and only a short amount of time to eat. So the guy looks over his shoulder, smirks, and purposefully moves slower. He forced my foot. I had to trip him on his way to his table.** **Gave the kid my tray too.**"

Autumn: "You're really something, you know that?"

Cody shrugs.

Autumn: "**My worst enemy. At least I'd _know_** **them**."

Galan: "**I don't like a lot of colors, actually. But green hurts my eyes.**"

Jayla: "**Pizza's got tomato sauce, and that's red...****so...pizza.**"

Damien: "**I must admit, fruit tastes better. Fruit.**"

Valia: "**Too many to choose from! I like the quote from Elinor Loredan in the film _Inkheart_. She says something like, '_Books love anyone who opens them_.' Cool,** **right?**"

* * *

**Q:**

**Doverstar: Cool, fic Halloween :) I love it! And Christmas, and  
Valentine's Day, and ... All your stories :D**

**And I am sorry if you, Damien and Jayla did not understand my question the**  
**last time (I am French and I do not speak English very well about XD, The**  
**expressions are not maybe the same...)**  
**I wanted to say: Would like to be you a couple? Boyfriend, Girlfriend...**  
**Hehe..**

**Galan: Yes, i'm fine, but I'me not hungry. Since how long you surf?**

**Autmn: What the best quality's Cody? And defect too.**

**Cody: Similar that Autumn.**

**Valia: Would you like to change colors of hair? ~Millie15**

**A:  
**

Damien: "**Ah.**"

Jayla: "**Oh. Cool, a French fan! Heya, hon!**"

Autumn: "The question, guys."

Damien: "**Eh...the thought never occurred to me.**"

Jayla: "**Yeah, me neither. I don't think so.**"

Damien: "**Right.**"

Jayla: "No offense."

Damien: "No, no, none taken." -clears throat-

Jayla looks away awkwardly.

Galan: "**How long since I last surfed? About three days. Or did you mean How long have I been surfing? Since I was little.**"

Autumn: "**I think I answered this already, but I'll say something different if I can. Or maybe it'll be the same. Uh, to me, Cody's best quality is being loyal. He's fiercely loyal, even if he's overprotective. And between you and me, his biggest flaw is probably that he can't let go of the past. He won't drop it. It's like an illness with him. Weird, huh?**"

Cody: "You done yet?"

Autumn: -blushes- "As a matter of fact, yes, I am."

Cody: "**One of ****Autumn's best qualities to me is being trustworthy. I can tell her pretty much anything. And her 'defect' is being too sensitive.**"

Autumn: "Thanks a bunch."

Cody: "Hey, go easy on me. Apparently I'm _ill_."

Autumn scoffs.

Valia: "**No way! I like my hair the way it was made! ...Unless I could get a purple streak. That would be supermegafoxyawesomehot.**"

Jayla: "It'd be what now?"

Valia: "I can say it three times fast if you want."

* * *

**Q:**

**Doverstar: Yes I would read it, what's it about?**

**All: What's your faveret super hero?**

**Cody: What would you do if you got $1000,000,000,000. ~Speedman12**

**A:  
**

**_(Doverstar: Can't reveal much, Speedman, but it's got some magic to it. I think you'll like__ it!__)_**

Cody: "**Spider-Man.**"**  
**

Autumn: "**Spider-Man, definitely.**"

Valia: "**Captain AMERICA!**"

Damien: "**Batman.**"

Jayla: "**I like Robin.**** Dick Grayson Robin, I mean.**"

Galan: "**Spider-Man. Can't get enough of the wise-cracking Web Slinger.**"

Cody: "**I'd donate it to a good cause.**"

* * *

**Q:**

**I'm so pumped for Halloween, Doverstar. It's not even FUNNY!**

**Valia: A couple of questions ago you said you went out with someone and you**  
**were a purple spaghetti strap dress. who was he? and why did you not wear your**  
**hat?**

**Galan: Your reaction to above when you found out?**

**Autumn: How was your lollipop? If you could be able to talk to one kind of**  
**animal what would it be?**

**Cody: you're the bomb . com have a lollipop.**

**Damien: Ever swung on a tire swing?**

**Jayla: What are you going to be for Halloween? ~Cartega**

**A:  
**

Valia: "**You'll see in the fanfic _No Matter__ What_.**"

Galan: "**Same answer as Valia's.**"

Autumn: "**Delicious, thanks for asking. I'd talk to birds. They can see everything. Imagine the gossip.**"

Cody: "You gossip?"

Autumn: "Only behind your back."

Cody: "Smooth."

Cody: "**Sweet. Thanks. Yes, yes I am.**"

Damien: "**Once. I believe I was injured in the process.**"

Jayla: "**I'm gonna be Malificent! I've got the horned hat and everything. Cost a ton.**"

* * *

**Q:**

**Okay, to answer your questions, Doverstar, yes, Halloween is awesome! If I  
have the chance to go as something (not sure with classes and all that...)  
it'll probably be an evil wizard or the Grim Reaper! As for the novel, I'd  
love to read it!**

**Okay, questions for everyone: What are your thoughts on college? What kind of**  
**job do you see yourself ending up in? And, do you see yourself as a parent or**  
**not (you know, eventually)? ~WordNerb93**

**A:  
**

Cody: "**Seems like a good challenge.** **I'm hoping to end up as a foster agent.**** I wanna help kids. Not sure I'll be a parent.**"

Autumn: "**That sounds like a good idea, Cody. Me too. And college? ...I'm honestly not even sure I'll get into one. As for being a parent...dunno.**"

Galan: "**Hardly thinking that far ahead, but I think I could be a surfing teacher.**"

Damien: "**I would be a principal, or a math teacher perhaps. I look forward to having a family one day, yes. And I hope to go to college.**"

Valia: "**YES YES YES on everything!** **I don't know what I'd grow up as...but I know it'll be fun!**"

Jayla: "**Costume designer...or something else, maybe. I wanna have kids, yeah! And I love the thought of college. It's apparently your whole future.**"

* * *

**Q:**

**Damien: you are my second favorite character (the first being Phineas (sorry))  
thus my favorite OC so my question is will you come back and if so when?**

**Cody: I asked this for the sole interest of wasting your time. (But seriously**  
**keep up the sarcasm)**

**Autumn: is it wired for a man who is 21 and in college to like the show**  
**'Phineas and Ferb'**

**Jayla: someone told me that you are secretly in love with Damien is this true? ~Axis21**

**A:  
**

Damien: "**I am?**"

All: "**He** **_is_****?**"

Autumn: "Wow."

Galan: "That's..."

Valia: "That's a first."

Cody: "A first mistake."

Damien: "Quiet, please. You're irking me."

Cody: "Say it ain't so."

Valia: "I'm gonna start singing."

Damien: "Stop it! **I am not sure, as I am not exactly popular with the fans. But perhaps I will make an appearance of my own, now that people like you are popping up.**"

Cody: "Like daisies do right before the frost sinks in and they wither up and die."

Damien: "Shut up."

Cody: "**B****ut it wasted just as much of your time as it did mine.**"

Autumn: "**Wired or weird? And no. Not weird at all. Or wired. But thanks for breaking the fourth wall.**" -chuckles-

Jayla: "**Uh...someone's wron****g.**"

Damien: -awkwardly looking away- "That is the second time."

Jayla: "**Okay, who started this rumor?**"

* * *

**Q:**

**Hey yeah just wanted to say that Autumn is my fave OC! And cody if ur thinking "how come im not their favorite what's not to love about me?" well i can relate to autumn more and plus i love her personality and my past with my parents isnt all rainbows and sunshine either lets just say i mostly cried then smile... but anyways yeah and i also love her name! i plan on naming my furture daughter tht name so, and plus autumn is just plain a bit awesomer then u cody so yeah HUGE autumn fan here what what! but i dont know who is my second fave it is between Valia and Cody i love cody's sarcasim but i love how the way valia acts and purple is my fave color too! Anyways on with the questions :)**

** cody- whats is the weirdest thing u ever experienced? mine was watching my sis screaming at strangers saying "do u like my socks" to bad u cant have them u guava head!" yeah i weird sisters... oh and also im going to air drop u a cup filled with liquid flavored as orange kool aid tht takes off the affects from a spray i think it called the forget me not spray and it makes u forget 30 seconds of what happen when ur sprayed yeah i think u shudnt forget anything tht can be bad for the brain!**

** Jayla- girl i like halloween to its fun seeing what people dress up like one time a person at my school came dressed up as a pinata and he had a bat and if u gave him a quarter he will beat himself with his bat faking his own death so yeah :) Anyways who wud u chose if u were in a plane tht was about to crash and had only one parachute to chose between Valia or Autumn? i have a peronal opinion of how i hope u answer but i want to see what will u answer.**

** Valia- what was u first reaction of galan when u first met him? and hey i going to air drop gummy bears because idk i think u can use something to snack on.**

** Galan- i got to say tht ur crush (and u know who i mean) reminds me of phineas and his obliviousness :) trust i had one of those he is my bestfriend and when he found out after like 5 years he finally got it and now im a happy teenager :) so trust its worth the wait :) and question time do u have a fave super hero?**

** Damien- i hate u.**

** Autumn- Aumtumn ur like the awesomest person here girl! best for last but most hated is second to last(damien) anyways my question is tht who do u think is the awesomest in ur group? and u cant choose yourself because obviously u will win no competition there. and also for the fun of it im going to airdrop u dumpling and eggrolls with a cookie and also a shiny yellow leaf clip that u can clip to ur hair or watever and yellow cuz its u fave color and ur name is autumn so tht is why for the leaf and also a christmas tree scented perfume cuz of what i read u apperently like to were tht scent so yeah hope u enjoy ur gifts :) ~Alexia04**

**A:**

Autumn: "_**I'm **_**your favorite? Thanks! ****You're naming your kid after me? ...Wow. That's so cool.**"

Cody: "**No offense taken, Alexia. Autumn's pretty great. Nice name, by the way.**** ...That's interesting. Your sister's socks must be to die for. Uh, the weirdest thing I've ever experienced...watching myself disintegrate in _It's About_****_ Time_****. ...Kool-Aid...oh. Okay..."**

Jayla: "**...I am so stealin' that idea, girl. I'd give 'em my parachute so they could both go down.**"

Valia and Autumn: "**Aw**!"

Valia: "**All I could think was that he was the only kid at the Resort all by himself and that he could skip bread crumbs on the water. Not a lot of friends can skip bread crumbs!**"

Galan: "**Thanks. Nice to know I'm not the only one. Yes, yes I do. It's Spider-Man!**"

Damien: "**Why am I not surprised?**"

Autumn: "**I can't choose. But...um, Cody. And then Galan. Sweet! Thanks for the gifts. You rock.**" -pins the clip to her hair and shakes up the perfume-

* * *

**Q:**

**Hello guys. Doverstar I love your fanfiction.**

**Cody: Can you spend a looooong day with... Damien? (Just you and Him, without**  
**the gang)**

**Damien: Question like Cody**

**Autumn: What's your first impression when you are seen Buford?**

**Jayla: Tone he finally seen uncle that you were not Gothic?**

**Valia: What's your favorite sport?**

**Galan: What's your favorite dessert?**

**Adios OC! :D ~JoeXP**

**A:  
**

Cody: "**I could, but I'd rather pull my fingernails out one by one.**"

Damien: "**I****'d rather not, if it's all the same to you.**"

Autumn: "**I thought he was big, tough, and ugly. And with very little brain. But he's a big softie underneath. Do _not _tell him I said** **that**."

Jayla: "**My uncle? Yeah, he knows I'm not Goth, heh.**"

Valia: "**My favorite sport is volleyball! And I like soccer, too.**"

Galan: "**Pumpkin cake. Don't knock it 'till you try it.**"

* * *

**(Great job, guys! Review Question: If you could make a love triangle between any of these OCs, who would they be? ~Doverstar)**


	30. Answers: Oct 17th, 2012

**(Author's Note: Oh my goodness, what is _wrong _with me? I kept you guys waiting _way _too long! I am so sorry! ~Doverstar)**

* * *

**Q:  
**

**If I had to make a love triangle between any of these OCs, I'd have to choose  
Jayla, Valia, and Galan. I don't know why, exactly, but I think it makes the  
most sense to me...**

**Okay, only one group question today: Out of this group, who would you be most**  
**likely to tell your secrets to? ~WordNerb93**

**A:  
**

Jayla: "Wow. Love triangle between me, Valia, and...Galan."

Valia: "People pick the most random relationships to pair!"

Galan rolls his eyes.

Cody: "**I'd tell my secrets to Phineas.**** He's a good listener, and I've known him longest. But out of this group, Autumn, for about the same reasons.**"

Autumn: "**I'd choose Cody every time. Duh.**"

Valia: "**Galan! He's so sweet.**"

Galan blushes.

Galan: "**Valia or Autumn. I know them both pretty well.**"

Jayla: "**I think either Autumn or Valia. I don't just go handin' out secrets to boys willy nilly.**"

Galan: "Thanks so much."

Cody: "Did you just say willy nilly?"

Damien: "Understandable. **I would not choose anyone, as I don't know them well enough yet.**"

* * *

**Q:**

**Valia..."****supermegafoxyawesomehot"? Ow the translator is not capable of**

** translating it.. Well it does not matter! I take that as one: Great! How go**  
** your friend Harry to the fact?**

** Jayla: it is not I who is thrown the rumour, betrothed! It was just a question**  
** as the other one. How are you going to get dressed for next Halloween?**

** Damien: many of " I hate you " etc... At least somebody have you for character**  
** favorites! For my part I repeat it, I do not hate you, because you saved the**  
** life of Flynn question: hem what is your favorite holiday?**

** Galan: what do you like making to part surf?**

** Cody: do you Think that Ferb could, one day, so for example the invention of a**  
** crazy doctor fought by a secret agent platypus would touch him, to speak so**  
** much that Phineas? (Why I say all this?)**

** And... Autumn!: For or against the marriage?**

** Thank you for reading my enormous novel, thank you for answering my strange**  
** questions especially that of Cody this time. Thank you Doverstar for your**  
** stories! Goodbye I hope;) ~Milli1515**

**A:  
**

Autumn: "I get it. Milli doesn't speak English."

Valia: "**Oh, _supermegafoxyawesomehot _is just something I say when I love something to pieces! It's broken up into five words: super, mega, foxy, awesome, and hot. Yeah, it basically means _great _all in one! Harry? He's fine, thanks for asking. He got peanut butter stuck in his hair yesterday. I don't see him that much ever since I met Galan.**"

Jayla: "**I haven't made it official. I thought I did, but now I just can't choose! The best part is makin' your own costume for Halloween, y'know? Any suggestions?**"

Damien: "**Thank you...I think. My favorite holiday? It varies. Christmas, recently, I have begun to like more and more.**"

Galan: "**'What do I like...' Um...sorry, Milli, I don't understand the question. Do you mean, what do I like best about surfing? Uh...just about everything. Even wiping out.**"

Autumn: "What did she ask you?" -elbows Cody- "I don't understand."

Cody: "I think she asked what I'd think if Ferb made an invention that had Perry talking as much as Phineas. **That would be...weird. I'm not excited for the things Perry would _say_. Heh, need I remind you: he's awake when we're all snoring. ...What mad doctor?**"

Autumn: "**I'm totally for marriage. It's a great picture of Christ and the church. So long as some idiot doesn't mess things up and people get divorced. That's never fun.**"

Cody: "Idiot?"

Autumn: "You'd _have _to be an idiot to get married, make your vows, and break them like they were no big deal. Why would you even get married in the first place if you weren't willing to work things out? Duh."

Cody: "I can get behind that."

Jayla: "Makes sense to me."

* * *

**Q:**

**Doverstar:I'm not that big on romance, sorry.**

**All: If you were able to go back in time and kill Hitler would you? if so, or**  
**if not, why? ~Speedman12**

**A:**

Cody: "**Are you kidding me? In a_ second_. He was the cause of the death of thousands of innocent people just because they were Jewish. Dude, if you ask me, America didn't act quickly enough.**"

Autumn: "**Absolutely. If killing him meant sparing all those other lives? I wouldn't even hesitate.**"

Jayla: "**I might throw in some nasty words _before _I did him in, just to give the jerk a piece o' my mind, but I wouldn't hesitate either. It's like what they did to African-Americans way back when. They did awful stuff to people just 'cuz of where they came from. Why don't the blacks put _whites _into slavery if color matters that much? Why didn't the Jews bury the _Germans _alive and flay a thousand of 'em a day?**"

Autumn: "Easy, girl."

Galan: "No, go on. That was great. Preach it!"

Jayla: "I'm cool. I'm good." -fans self comically-

Valia: "**I'm not that much of a killer. I mean, killing's awful. But I would definitely want Hitler outta the picture before he murdered that many. It was w_rong_, no matter what he said at the time!**"

Galan: "**I'm gonna have to agree with everybody else. Not sure _how _I'd kill him, but hey, he's cool with killing and torturing all those other guys. What's wrong with slicing _him _up, huh?**"

Autumn: "I don't know about _that_."

Cody: "Don't stop him. I was enjoying that."

Jayla snickers.

Damien: "**It's not for me to say whether someone lives or dies. But...immediately.**"

* * *

**Q:**

**Dovestar- hmm i wud choose with jayla liking galan with galan liking valia for  
the love triangle and btw love your work :)**

**Q-Valia- have u ever for once liked a different color before purple?**  
**Cody- if u seen a woman get mugged by a guy wud u chase after him?**  
**Autumn- What was ur first impression of Baljeet when u met him?**  
**Damien- still hate you, but did u get over ur fear of heights when u jumped**  
**into the ile of leaves?**  
**Jayla- do you love action packed movies or scary movies?**

**question for everyone- if u had 2 choices to either jump out of the airplane**  
**with a parachute or jump from a cliff into water and it was depending on ur**  
**life which one will u choose? ~Alexia04**

**A:**

Jayla:"That's two for the Jayla/Galan/Valia thing. Huh. Wonder what tipped that off?"

Valia: "**NO!**"

Cody: "**First I'd make sure the woman was okay. _Then _I'd go after the dude.**"

Autumn: "**I thought his accent was goofy and his know-it-all attitude was kind of annoying, but I softened up after a while. He can be pretty funny.**"

Damien: "**I got over it, yes, a bit. Sometimes it still shakes me.**"

Jayla: "**Scary movies! It's the best when the lights are all off and you pull your feet off the floor onto the couch in case somethin' creepy touches 'em and you freak out, and huggin' your pillow to your face, peekin' through your fingers to watch somebody get eaten...it's a blast!" **-looks at other OCs- "Y'all should join me sometime."

Cody: "Oh, please can we?" -rolls eyes-

Autumn: "**Parachute.**"

Damien: "**The cliff.**"

Cody: "**The cliff, I guess.**"

Valia: "**The parachute! I read somewhere that if you jump from a super-high place into water, it's like hitting cement! Ouch.**"

Galan: "**Yeah, the parachute.**"

* * *

**Q:**

**Damien: Have you ever actually met Autumn, Galan, or Valia outside of Ask the  
OC's and if so where?**

**Cody: My question for you is simple, why do you hate Damien?**

**Autumn: have you ever traveled to the future?**

**Jayla: would you ever want to travel to the future?**

**Galan: same as Jayla**

**Valia: imagine being happy was a crime punishable by being forced to eat lots**  
**of candy. How do you respond? (I couldn't think up anything else) ~Axis21**

**A:**

Damien: "**I have not. This was my first time. We had to get aqquainted before answering any questions. It was actually very enjoyable.**"

Cody: "**Hate him? Nah, I don't _hate _him. I might _loathe _him a bit. He's a total downer. I mean, anybody who picks on Phineas doesn't rub me the right way.**"

Damien: "I'm flattered." -grumbles-

Cody: "You are so not welcome, man." -smirks-

Autumn: "**A possible _version _of the future, yeah. It was nice, but I decided I didn't want it.**"

Jayla: "**You kiddin'? That would be scary. I'd spend all my time waitin' for that thing to happen. No way!**"

Galan: "**Yeah, part of me kinda wants to. Part of me would rather not.**"

Valia: "**That is so easy. I would eat so much candy I'd explode!**"

Autumn: "Like a piñata?"

Cody: "If I hit you with a stick, what would happen?"

Valia laughs.

* * *

**Q:**

**YAY! AT LONG LAST! :) Dovie's question: 2 love triangles- Cody being at the  
top and Autumn and Jayla at the bottom. I ship Codumn all the way, sorry  
Jayla! The other love triangle would be Valia at the top with Galan and Cody  
at the bottom.I just thought of it and maybe it's a little weird but Cody, you  
need someone to lighten you up and make you laugh. But, you're just too  
weirded out by her, and that's OK. Galia all the way! I can't wait for No  
Matter What :) Hope the novel is going well, Dovie! :)**

**Valia: Braids or Pig Tails?**

**Cody: What do you think of the 2nd love triangle?**

**Galan: Describe yourself in three words!**

**Jayla: What grade are you in?**

**Autumn: What's your favorite thing about Fall?**

**Damien: Favorite season? ~Cartega**

**A:**

Cody: "Yeah, that's happened."

Autumn: "Not fun."

Jayla: "Kinda weird."

Valia: "Me and Cody? What?"

Cody: "No offense...but...oh, please, Lord, no."

Valia shoves his shoulder.

Galan: "That would cause _big _problems."

Cody: "You think?"

Valia: "**Braided pig tails!**"

Cody: "**I don't know if you heard this part: Oh, please, Lord, _no_.**" -grins devilishly-

Galan: "**Galan. Dexter. Walker.**"

Autumn: "Fun-ny." -rolls eyes-

Galan: -bows- "Thank you, m'lady."

Jayla: "**10th grade and lovin' it!**"

Autumn: "**Bugs are dying by the truckload. What's not to like?**"

Damien: "**I think winter.**"

* * *

**Q:**

**:Doverstar i you are sooo good at writing XD about the love triangle... Maybe  
Valia at the top and Galan and Damien at the bottom.**

**Doverstar do you take dares? If not just ignore that part.**

**Questions:**  
**Valia you are my favourite! I'm random and bubbly like you! Only when i read**  
**the part where Galan said that - ok nevermind just forget about that :) what**  
**would you do if a disco dancing fish came up to you?**  
**Galan you are my second favourite :P whats you're most favourite subject?**  
**Cody don't be sad that your not my favourite. I love your sacasm! Epic :D**  
**cookies or cakes?**  
**A can i call you A? I like loitering, its fun.**

** A what would you do if a talking jelly bean came up to you?  
Jaylay i absolutely love halloween! Or though i don't celebrate it :'( whatta  
think of me?  
Damien i don't hate you. No question for you so... Have a cookie? ~Duckiesmile**

**A:**

_**(Doverstar: I might. What'd you have in mind?)**_

Valia: "**Yay! Thanks! We can be random and bubbly together! Dance with the fish! ...And spray him with a water gun. Because he might need it.**"

Galan: "Hear that, Cody? Second favorite."

Cody: "Give me a break, second fiddle. Diablo over there has more fans than you do."

Damien: "I resent that."

Cody: "Good."

Galan: "**Favorite subject? Lunch.**"

Valia giggles.

Cody: "**I'm not sad. I'm the picture of happiness. Ever heard of a cookie cake? I choose that. Nice username, by the way. I have a question for _you_: Do ducks actually smile?**"

Galan: "Well, they wouldn't smile at _you_, that's for sure."

Autumn: "**Sure, go for it. A is good. Um, I'd probably back away. Slowly.**"

Jayla: "**You don't celebrate it? Bummer. Well, so far, I think you're pretty unique. Ain't nobody ever picked Galan over Cody like that.**"

Damien: "**I'll admit I'm disappointed.**" -eats cookie-

* * *

**Q:**

**Are you ever going to write for Damien(?) again. I luv how he makes  
everything difficult for Phinbella. I check reviews often.**

**Daimen i find you interesting. Are you ever come back in a stories?  
Questions for everybody  
What would react if you found Perry is an agent and fights the guy who owns  
Doof evil inc. And 2 how would you react if Phineas started acting like  
Damien.  
Haz a cupcake ~Lexi**

**A:**

_**(Doverstar: I'm not sure. I don't think so. But maybe if a lot of people really want it, I'd have to oblige.** **Thanks!**_**)**

Damien: "**I am not certain. But thank you.**"

Cody: "**That's a long shot. I'd be pretty shocked.**"

Galan: "**I'd be pumped! I mean, I've _been _to that building. If Phineas' platypus was that cool and decked the guy, I wouldn't mind. The place was creepy.**"

Autumn: "**I would flip out. That's nuts.**"

Damien: "**I would expect to wake up any second.**"

Jayla: "**Wouldn't surprise me. Maybe that's where he goes all the time.**"

Valia: "**I think that would be _awesome_! If Phineas started acting like Damien? I would totally die. That would be torture.**"

Cody: "**Yeah, that'd suck.**"

Autumn: "**Same here. Freaky.**"

Galan: "**I think I'd laugh.**"

Jayla: "**I would videotape him.**"

Damien: "**Would that not mean I would act like Phineas does?**" -shudders-

* * *

**(Author's Note: Again, guys, I am purely _evil _for keeping you waiting this long. Especially with so many newbies! So thanks for the questions! More to come. Review Question: If you could make your own OC for Phineas and Ferb, what would they be like, and how would they react, hanging out with these OCs? ~Doverstar)**


	31. Answers: Nov 9, 2012

**Q:**

**hey autumn.  
do you have a crush on anyone and if you do Tell them or you'll end up like  
Isabella with phineas! ~Emico997**

**A:**

Autumn: "**Hey there. Yeah, I do. And I already have.**"

* * *

**Q:**

**Hey Oc!**

**Doverstar: an OC? Hem... It is hard to surpass yours, they are really**  
**indeed... I would say a rather nice girl, of origin Spanish, very kind, really**  
**intelligent and rather funny which is very close to her family... And maybe to**  
**Damien?:)**

**Cody: yes the last question was too vague I know... I was really crazy what! I**  
**wanted to say: you think that one day Ferb could speak so much that his**  
**brother. I would have of to say that like that, no? Other question: who would**  
**you hate being in all that you know?**

**Galan: with who would you like exchanged by life for a day?**

**Damien and Valia : the subject that you hate the most in class.**

**Jayla: You already have to cross a dimensional portal? Don't ask why I ask for**  
**that...**

**Autumn: I haven't questions... T-T I think... Hem... Future job?**

**A precision: I am not the only one to have to evoke the subject of the crazy**  
**doctor!; P (strange, because you know him... Someone of you.)**

**Go bye for now! Doverstar good luck for fanfictions! ~Milli1515**

**A:**

Cody: "**Oh, you mean if Ferb spoke as much as Phineas. Well, yeah, that'd be weird. He's the silent, strong type. Who do I hate? I don't _hate _anybody. I really _dislike _a lot of people.**"

Galan: "**Cody. He gets to hang out with Autumn, Phineas, and Ferb all day. And nobody judges him by the amount of money his parents have.**"

Damien: "**History. While I enjoy reading about it for myself, I dislike the class I take for it. The teacher makes it tedious.**"

Valia: "**I don't _hate _them...but sometimes math gets me.**"

Jayla: "**I haven't, not yet. Maybe I'll get Phineas an' Ferb on that one.**"

Autumn: "**I'd be working with kids without families, putting them in the foster care program. I know what that's like.**"

* * *

**Q:**

**I'm copying and pasting from last chapter! And no biggie! You're not evil.**

**This chapter Q: I already did so, I'll use him. He would be fun, happy, and**  
**nice. He'd react a little... weird-ish. He's okay with new people but he's a**  
**nice person once you get to know him.**

**Last chapter's.. stuff:**

**A love triangle between Valia, Damien, and Galan. Autumn, Cody, and Galan is**  
**already made.**

**Okay, so, I'm pressed for time so, group questions time!**

**Would you rather dye your hair neon green, neon pink, and neon orange (it's**  
**the whole thing and no wearing wigs. You have to have it for at least 6**  
**months) or eat a grasshopper?**

**iPhone or iPod?**

**Raspberries or blackberries?**

**Lilies or roses? ~Rosebubbles1234**

**A:**

Autumn: "**Neon orange.**"

Cody: "**Neon green. Ferb would be upset.**"

Galan: "**Same here. **You stole mine."

Valia: "**NEON PURPLE! I know that wasn't an option, but I'm doing it.**"

Jayla: "**Neon pink.**"

Damien: "**I would eat a grasshopper.**"

Cody: "**iPhone.**"

Galan: "**iPod.**"

Valia: "**Both!**"

Damien: "**iPhone, of course.**"

Autumn: "**I don't care either way.**"

Cody: "**Blackberries.**"

Jayla: "**You kiddin'? Raspberries!**"

Valia: "**Roses are always pretty!**"

Galan: "So are lilies."

Valia: "That's true...**BOTH**."

* * *

**Q:**

**Doverstar & Jayla: Did you like The Mark of Athena?**

**Cody:Damien is my favoret OC, but your my 3rd favoret, Autumn is my 2nd.**

**All: I plan on changing my pen-name to GoldWyrm12, what's your opinon? ~Speedman12**

**A:**

_**(Doverstar: I absolutely adored it. Leo/Hazel forever!)**_

Jayla: "**All I cared about was the Percabeth reunion, honey, so yes, I loved that book!**"

Cody: "**Third? ...That's a first, I think.**"

Autumn: "Don't be jealous."

Damien: "My thoughts precisely."

Valia: "**THAT IS A GENIUS NEW USERNAME.**"

Galan: "**Cool. Go for it.**"

Jayla: "**Uh, worms can be gold? Okay. Sure, try it.**"

Damien: "**I vote not. Speedman is a relatively good name.**"

Cody: "**Just for that, change it, man.**"

Autumn: "**Not my decision. Go ahead.**"

* * *

**Q:**

**The OC Im not really sure who id make  
Yes Damien you would have to act like phineas.  
Question time!  
Jayla: What if I told you that Halloween was banned?  
Valia: It was against the law to wear purple?**

**Everyone else reactions if you broke the fourth wall and joined the real world ~Lexi**

**A:**

Jayla: "**I'd become a rebel and do it anyway, duh!**"

Valia: "**I'd just...die.**"

Cody: "**Join the real world? Bo-ring."**

Galan: "No offense or anything, **but I agree with Cody.**"

Cody: "Oh, no, I meant it to be offensive, dude."

Aututmn: "**Would it be any different than this world?**"

Jayla: "**I'm cool with that**."

Damien: "**I'd prefer to stay here.**"

* * *

**Q:**

**Review Question: My own OC? Already done. Her name's Arabella. But for your  
fanfics? Her name would be Pip. She'd be Valia's second cousin twice removed  
or something and she'd be crazy just like V! She'd like the color lime green  
instead of purple. Brown hair, hazel eyes. Wears a bandanna. Bad punctuation,  
blah. She'd interact them just like Valia does. They'd be pretty alike.**

**haha and that's why Galia is better- that reaction right there. You guys are**  
**hilarious!**

**Valia- what do you think of Pip?**

**Galan- Any hobbies we don't know about? even if it's extremely weird.**

**Damien- keep being boring.**

**Autumn- Your opinion on crescent rolls?**

**Cody- What do you say when you're frustrated?**

**All: Make up a word. Right now! ~Cartega**

**A:**

Valia: "**I think that's a fantastical idea! Bring it on!**"

Galan: "**I collect marshmallows, freeze them until they're hard as a rock, and paint them.**"

Damien: "**Excuse me?**"

Autumn: "**They're only the greatest Thanksgiving appetizer ever.**"

Cody: "**I say, 'I'm frustrated'.**"

Valia: "**Ooh, I've got one! _Lablamza_.**"

Jayla: "Good one. **Yackut.**"

Galan: "**Flasie.**"

Autumn: "**Dravolia.**"

Cody: "**Trescadicaphobiatraskelbo.**"

Damien: "**This is absurd. I refuse.**"

Cody: "The definition of my word describes the stupidity of _you_, Diablo."

* * *

**Q:**

**Has anyone really been far even as decided to use even go want  
to do look more like? ~LEROY JENKINS**

**A:**

Cody: -to the other OCs- "I got this." -clears throat- "**Only when nobody actually goes short for denying passage against feeling about run flasks.**"

* * *

**(Author's Note: Thanks for the questions, guys! More coming, I'm sure. If I didn't get yours, I'm sorry, but I had an inbox _full _of them. I didn't pick and choose, I just went from the earliest up.**

**ALSO: No review question this time around, because I'm just lazy.**

**AND: You might have noticed I'm writing a new fanfic. It's a continuation of an only-2-part miniseries on Skye, called _Neverland. _It was made last year. It's basically a super-epic prequel to Peter Pan; tells you how the Lost Boys, Hook, and our awesome Peter got to the Neverland in the first place and became the legends they are now.**

**And Charlie Rowe plays Peter, which rules.**

**Go look him up! Go, go, go! You can watch the film on Netflix or buy the DVD, both of which I've done, and then you can read my fanfic! I would love that, you see, because strangely I'm not getting that many reviews or feedback for it, so I feel like it's a waste of time. Your choice ~Doverstar)**


End file.
